With Nothing Left
by Momo015
Summary: Wanting the war to finally end, King Victoria of House Anderson calls for a marriage alliance between her son Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt Hummel. King Burt has no choice but to agree when his kingdom is losing the war. With the North and South Kingdom hating each other, brings a series of events that will bring Kurt and Blaine closer together from enemies, to friends, to lovers.
1. Into Omegaverse

**WARNING THIS FANFICTION IS OMEGAVERSE, ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYNAMIC**

 **Intro/Breakdown into Omegaverse**

(For people who do not know)

There are three dynamics: Alpha (α), **Beta** **(** **β** **)** , and Omega (Ω) and two gender's each (male and female). One must be born in one of the three dynamics. These are also called second genders.

* * *

Alphas

Are (generally) the largest and physically stronger out of all the three dynamics. They make up 20 percent of the general world's population.

They do not process uterus or ovaries, therefore cannot be impregnated.

Both Alpha females and males have testicles and penises. However, the female's penises are retractile and their testicles are located internally. Supposedly where their ovaries should be.

The percentage change according to countries and regions.

Alphas also experience something called a "Rut". A Rut is when an Alpha experiences sexual frustration and an intense need to mate and pass on their genes.

Because of the high levels of testosterone and adrenaline during Rut Alphas are way more susceptible to engaging in fights and going **Feral**.

When an Alpha/Beta/Omega goes Feral it means that they go into their most primitive and animalistic side. It's an instinctive action used as both a competitive and defensive mechanism.

Ruts are experienced from time to time (some AUs have it as being every month, other three month) but they can also be triggered by an Omega's heat.

* * *

 **Beta**

The largest group in society. Making up roughly 70 percent of the general's world population.

Betas DO NOT experience Ruts or Heats. And are also affected in a lesser degree by Ruts and Heats of others Alpha's and Omega's.

When it comes to size and physical strength they are (generally) smaller and weaker than Alphas, but (generally) taller and stronger than Omegas.

Betas have their own Scent and unlike everything else Beta Scents tend to be fainter and weaker than Omega's and obviously Alpha's too.

* * *

Omegas

Compose the smallest demographic, only 10 percent of the general world's population, mostly being female since males are _very_ rare.

When it comes to size and strength Omega's are generally below both Alphas and Betas, usually processing a petit structure, narrow shoulders and more fat than muscular mass.

Both males and females process Uterus and ovaries. A female's will be just like a Bata's, but the male's will be only accessible through rectum.

Omegas experience something called "Heats". Which is much like an Alpha's Rut. It's a period of time in which Omegas experience an intense sexual frustration and feel desperate need to be knotted and impregnated.

Omegas have slightly wider hips than female Betas and much like female Alpha's breast, a omega's penis is vestigial feature and DO NOT process the ability to impregnate others.

Omegas also partake into an activity called Nesting.

Nesting consists of building a literal "fort" make of blankets, pillows, shirts, towels, linens, etc. that have a particular scent (usually their close friends, family members, or mates). Nest can be anything from rooms built just for that to a closet to just two couches put together.

Omegas can nest from various other reasons as well. From being afraid or anxious to just plain upset. They nest in preparation to their heats as well since they get very lerargic in it. In case of mating with someone they will prepare to nest big enough for both them and their patners.

Omegas will nest A LOT during and after pregnancy. They feel safer in it and they feel it's the best place to provide confort for their mates and pups.

* * *

 **Importance Words**

 **Scent**

No two people have the same scent, but all three dynamic have a "Core Scent" in common that allows them to be identified as one of the three.

One's scent is concentrated in their neck. That is due to the fact that these areas have a big concentration of apocrine glands vulgarly know as **Scent Glands**. Beta's process less of these, that's why their scent is a bit fainter.

Scent Glands are always giving off scent, however they get more active whenever intense emotions take place. Known as "emotional sweating", when one is in a "fight or flight" situation, when experiencing a lot of anxiety or stress for example they secrete an unpleasant or irritating smell. And when aroused or extremely happy a sweeter and comfortable smell. All three dynamics are capable of such.

Alphas and Omegas also process **Enhancing Glands**. Which are endocrine glands close to the Medulla Oblangata that are triggered by the pituitary Gland – who's also responsible for the production of all the other sexual feelings – to secret special heat/rut hormones.

Indicating that Alpha/Omega is ready to mate and make pups. Beta DO NOT process enhancing glands, but everything else works pretty much the same.

These are not secreted directly in the hair follicle like normal scent glands. Enhancing glands secrete hormones into the blood stream to their target cells, which are the same hair follicles and apocrine glands use. In there they mix with the normal hormonal secretions creating a more potent and enticing to potential mates.

Neither of these set of glands fully develop until people reach puberty. From birth Alpha/Omegas can tell what their child's secondary gender is by smell; however, people who are not the child's parents or siblings cannot smell it. In between the ages of 5 and 7 some of these glands do secrete an already characteristic scent, but nothing that really stands out. Their scent just becomes extremely perceptible and their own when after their first rut/heat.

That fact also makes it easier to parents to scent their children with their own heats.

 **Claim Marks**

Are permanent bites that one give to their mate to indicate that they are now bonded. Said bite is given where the scent glands are located in the neck. This will make the saliva's pheromones of person A mix with B's natural scent. This will make them smell like each other for longer than just scenting and will not erase their scent individual scent.

Omegas might not experience periods like Beta females, but they do produce a secretion called **slick** during their heats, especially males. Slick is a translucent substance that has the function of lubricating an Omega's "entrance" as well as enticing an Alpha to actually mate with them.

 **Collars**

Omegas born into a noble birth must wear a black leather Collar after they get their first heat to prevent themselves from being bonded until their mating ceremony with their future bond mate.

Omegas born into a royal family or are betrothed into the family must have a scenting ceremony and then after the ceremony they will get Collared to warn off other Alphas that they are betrothed and will be mated. The Collar prevents other Alphas from being able to smell their scent that is not their Alpha's.


	2. Act I: The Death of the Northern Queen

**Warnings: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, omegaverse, MPreg, mature themes, medieval time period, major/minor character deaths, violence, discrimination against genders, stereotyping, moral ambiguity, social injustice, really slow burn, angst, childhood Klaine, age gap (by 12 years), Klaine, side Niff and Brittana, bit of kurtbastian and other warnings will be posted in future chapters cause I can't name them all**

* * *

I've been having this idea to write an omgeaverse klaine fanfiction for a long time and here it finally is! I've been so excited to write this and am proud to announce that I finally have a beta for this fanfiction and I must thank Kucheeka!

* * *

Act I: The Death of the Northern Queen

 _Northern Kingdom's Castle_

Burt snarled in silence as he paced his castle's hallway in fury. Back and forth, the proud, strong King of the North Alpha is close to falling to his knees. Burt looks out of his castle's windows and sees the sun has disappeared. He has been pacing since twilight, not once leaving the door unguarded to his private bed chambers.

No one except for nurses and servants are allowed to enter, not even the Alpha King himself. When the doors finally open, Burt immediately turns and hears his wife screaming in pain. The smell of her anxiety made Burt whimper in distress. Burt's chest tightens in agony as a whine rips out of him, the yearning to be with his mate, to comfort her in her time of need is unbearable. His alpha instincts are screaming to be with his mate, touch her, nuzzle her skin, and kiss her pain away.

"How is my mate doing?" Burt asked as the door closes, and the sound of her screaming is now faint.

The Beta servant jumped up surprised to still see the King pacing outside his bed chambers. She quickly bows her head in respect before answering.

"The Queen has finally went into labor, your Grace. She will be delivering soon as the other nurses and servants are helping her in the process," the Beta servant answered softly.

"How long will her labor last?" the anxious feeling in Burt becomes worse, a nauseous feeling unsettling in his stomach.

"I do not know, your Grace. I was told to fetch hot water and rags."

"Then go!" Burt snapped at the nurse who flicked back. Burt seeing her reaction, took a deep breath in and tried to calm his anxiety.

"Apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. I am just anxious for my wife. What is your name?"

"Remley, your Grace," Remley said hesitantly as she quickly glanced up at the Northern King only to, just as quickly, stared back down at the floor her fingers fidgeting.

"Remley, please go and fetch the hot water and rags," Burt said softly this time.

Remley nodded her head and ran off to the end of the hallway to go to the kitchens.

Burt signed and began to pace again, his anxiety getting worse and worse by the minutes that pass every time he is not with his mate.

Soon, a shadow figure appears and the scent of an alpha catches Burt's nose. He looks up to see his loyal friend, right hand advisor and older brother to the Queen, Grand Duke Alpha Vlad of House Wadleigh. Vlad walked up to his king and smiled sympathetically.

"How is dear Elizabeth doing?" he asked.

"She went into labor. I just heard her scream in pain," Burt mumbled, continuing to pace.

"She will be fine Burt. Trust your mate, my little sister, to handle this. Omega's for centuries are born to give birth to royal family's heirs. Elizabeth is no different," Vlad said patting his friend gently on the arm.

Burt tried to tell himself that too. That omega's are capable of having litters and will be fine after the pups are born; however, that still doesn't calm the unsettled feeling that Burt has in his guts.

"Have you thought about names?" Vlad asked, sliding down on the ground as his friend paced.

"No, Lizzy said that she wants to see the children first before she names them," Burt answered.

"Then who do you want as your heir?"

"Whoever the first alpha is to be delivered."

Vlad nodded his head. Burt is following the traditional way of announcing his heir. The first born who is an alpha. Vlad looked out the window and saw the cold winter winds wailing against the window. The blizzard outside is the worse they have seen this whole winter. There is nothing but the darkness and the white snow.

"Lizzy will be fine Burt. You have the best physicians and servants tending to her. She will survive this like our mother did and her mother before her. Why don't you come with me to the council room? Your advisors need you to discuss this years remaining winter's food stock until spring," Vlad asked to distract his friend as he got up from the floor.

Burt shook his head. "I do not want to leave. I need to be here with Lizzy. I want to see my pups as soon as they are born and scent them."

Vlad nodded his head in understanding. All new alpha parents are always unsettled when they are not with their mates during their delivery.

"We can have this meeting in the morning then. Goodnight your Grace, I wish you and my dear sister the best."

Burt lightly smiled and bid his friend goodbye as he hummed and went back to his pacing. Remley quickly came back with a bucket of hot water and rags soaked inside as she knocked on the door to be opened. Burt not being able to see anything, heard the screams of his wife and the physicians asking her to push again. The door closes again, all Burt could think of in that moment is, how in the world he is going to be able to survive when his mate is screaming in agony. After what seemed like long gruesome hours, did finally all the Beta physicians and servants come out of his chambers.

"What happened? How is she doing?" Burt immediately demanded as the physicians and servants bowed their heads.

"The Queen is very tired and needs rest your Grace, but she is doing fine like any omega after labor," one of the physicians said dejectedly.

"But?" Burt asked feeling his chest tighten and his sense of time starting slow down as his heart starts thundering inside him.

"But, one pup did not make it," the physician said softly.

Burt swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice suddenly tight that he found difficulty to breathe.

"The pup was a stillborn, your Grace. It was already dead when it was delivered. There was nothing we could do about it."

Burt nodded his head, feeling a piece of him lost with his dead pup and unbearable sorrow mixed with pain and his anxiety.

"How many pups survived?" he choked out.

"The Queen only had two pups. Only one pup survived."

Burt nodded his head, rubbing his chest in hopes the pain he is feeling will magically go away. "You may go now. Have the nurses and servants clean up and then no one disturb us. Burn the stillborn and put the ashes into a jar," Burt dismissed as he opened the door to his private chambers.

As soon as Burt walked in, the smell of a dead infant was the first scent he picked up. Looking at his bed chambers, he saw hot water with rags covered in blood. The clear water, now red. He looked at the table with a crib and saw a soft bundle covered in cloth. His stillborn pup. Burt felt tears in his eyes, as he stared at the dead pup, the smell of something dead getting stronger and a faint scent of an omega.

"I'm sorry," a choked whisper came out.

Burt turned around and saw his beautiful omega wife covered in sweat as she held their surviving pup. Tears were spilling out of her crystal blue eyes as she wept silently, not wanting to disturb her newborn from breastfeeding. The unpleasant smell emanating from his mate made Burt's nose burn, telling him that she's in distress. Burt quickly rushed to her side and laid on the bed putting one arm around her shoulders and the other on the arm that was holding their child.

"Hush," Burt whispered gently kissing her temple, his hand caressing her cheek. "You did amazing my love. Do not apologize for something nature did."

"I-I wanted to give you so many pups like a Queen should, but I failed. I failed at my responsibility as Queen to produce children for you," Elizabeth cried out. Burt nuzzled her cheek with his nose, kissing away her tears, hopping his scent will soothe her aguish.

"You can still give me pups Lizzy. We can always try again during your next heat, but for now, let us only think of the positive. We have a child!" Burt exclaimed in a joyful tone, as he leaned down to smell his newborn. An Alpha, "And not just any child, but an Alpha! You have given me an heir for our kingdom. That is all that I asked. You did your job wonderfully Lizzy," Burt praised looking down at his child for the first time. A large pup for an alpha, and soft porcelain skin he got from Lizzy.

"Kurt," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Hm?" Burt hummed as he snapped out of his daze from looking at his first born pup.

"His name is Kurt. Prince Kurt of House Hummel, Heir to the Hummel Kingdom, First Born of Alpha Burt and Omega Elizabeth Hummel."

"That is our son's name?"

"Yes. I wanted him to have the same name as you but knew you would refuse," Elizabeth said caressing her son's soft cheek in her arms. Kurt stopped sucking on his mother's tit and nuzzled into her touch as he yawned and started to sleep.

"Prince Kurt of House Hummel is the perfect name for our son," Burt said with pride. "I am so proud of you."

Elizabeth smiled tiredly as she rested her head on Burt's shoulder, smelling his scent for comfort. Burt hummed in happiness as he rested his chin on her head looking at their son.

"Sleep Lizzy, you will need all of your strength once Kurt wakes up and demands to be fed."

Elizabeth nodded her head and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips as she dreamed of the future.

* * *

"Your Grace!" Came a sudden cry of hopelessness as the door to their bed chambers opened.

Burt groggy from being interrupted of sleep quickly got up as he looked at Lizzy who's just started to wake as Kurt started to cry from the loud noise.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?!" Burt demanded getting up from bed and going to Remley who dared to open the door without permission.

"I-I am so sorry your Grace, but we desperately need your help! The East Tower is burning down!" Remley cried in panic.

Burt eyes widen as he felt himself now fully awake.

"Burning?! My castle is burning down! Get all servants, guards, everyone to fetch all the buckets we have and fill them with water. Any bucket that is outside we can use the snow to throw it over the fire. I will be there momentarily," Burt ordered.

Remley nodded her head and rushed out of the bed chambers as Burt went back to Lizzy who has the look of confusion written all over her face.

"What's going on love? What is with the commotion?" Elizabeth said with a yawn as she hushed Kurt to be quiet.

"The East Tower is burning down and I need to be there to see that it goes out. I'll be back soon, continue to sleep, it won't take me long," Burt said dressing himself of his winter cloak and winter boots as he walked out closing the door behind him. Burt's alpha instincts were screaming at him to no leave his mate alone but knew that this is a serious issue. Burt quickly rushed outside of his castle to where bright light was shining and shouting were being made.

"If there is no water in a bucket then use the snow and throw it on!" yelled one of the Beta servants.

"Your Grace!" Vlad shouted as he ran up to Burt and looked at the burning tower wide eyed, "What in the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this feeling I am getting in my gut," Burt said grabbing a bucket and scooping it with snow as he threw it at the fire as Vlad copied his movements. It was not until the sun started to shine did the fire finally go out. All the servants and guards were panting as they all cheered at their accomplishments.

But Burt didn't feel the happiness he expected to feel, instead he felt pain. Pain all over his body. The pain felt like all of his muscles and limbs were being torn apart, to the point where his legs gave out on him and he fell to the ground panting at this unbearable pain. Burt felt like a part of his soul is being ripped in two and repeatedly stabbed.

"Your Grace?" Vlad asked kneeling next to Burt with tone concerned.

"W-what am I feeling?" Burt choked out clenching his hand at his shirt.

"What do you mean? Perhaps you're just tired from the lack of sleep?"

Burt shook his head. "No, I have never felt this feeling before. It feels like my body is being ripped in two. What is this pain that I am feeling?"

Vlad nodded his head and yelled for a servant to fetch their physicians, saying their King is in pain. Vlad put Burt's arm around his shoulder and lead decided to lead him to the medical room.

"No," Burt huffed in agony. "Take me to Lizzy. I need to be by her side."

Vlad nodded his head and help Burt walk all the way there. The closer to they got, the intense feeling of pain grow stronger. As they got closer to the door did they hear a pup crying.

"Kurt," Burt breathed out as he quickly tried to get into his bed chambers. Burt pushed the doors to open and was greeted with the sight of his mate, bleeding on their bed using her body to shield Kurt danger. Burt collapsed to the ground the pain he is feeling growing stronger by the minute until it was so unbearable he snapped.

"AHHHHH!" Burt screamed out of his lungs rushing to his mate only to touch her fating warm skin. Burt felt tears pour out of his eyes as he cradled his dead mate in his arms.

"Lizzy," Burt sobbed brushing away her chestnut hair her pale blue eyes staring at him dead. "Lizzy! No! Please be alive!" Burt screamed shaking her body forcefully hopping to shake her alive.

"WAKE UP LIZZY!" But demanded pressing her body against his, feeling a part of his soul die.

"Burt," Vlad said softly, "the physician is here."

The physician slowly walked up to Burt who snarled at him pressing his mate's body closer to him. Burt's body immediately released his Alpha pheromones telling everyone to not get any closer.

"Grand Duke Vlad, our King is going feral. We cannot get near him at all unless we want to die."

"Then get a wet nurse for our Prince. He needs our top priority as he is a pup with no omega mother. I will try to talk to the King to get him out of this feral," Vlad order as he stepped into the room with Burt growling at him.

"Burt," Vlad said calmly, "I need you to calm down. We need a physician to look at Lizzy. Please Burt, your Kingdom needs you right now. Think about your people, think about your son! He needs you now more than ever as he does not have a mother to raise him."

Something must have gotten through to Burt as he stopped growling.

"My son," Burt said. "I have a son. Lizzy had our son. His name is Kurt. An alpha, my heir."

Vlad nodded his head as he stepped closer to Burt until he was touching his shoulder. "Yes Burt, your son. Think about Kurt and try to calm your breathing. A wet nurse will be here shortly to feed him."

"Kurt doesn't need a wet nurse. Lizzy is right here to feed him, right Lizzy?" Burt asked kissing his mate's forehead.

* * *

The news of the Queen's death spread rapidly all over the Northern Kingdom in a few hours. Everyone mourned over her death and questioned as to who could do something this vile. Since the Queen's death, nobody has seen the King as he isolated himself in his study refusing to eat, sleep, and even seeing his son. The only thing the King demanded was to have a bottle of their finest wine be dropped off every hour. Everyone could understand why. He lost his mate, his love, his Queen, as did the rest of the North.

"Your Grace," Vlad said knocking on the door again to the king's study. "May I come in?"

"Enter," said a hallowed voice.

Vlad took a deep breath and entered the dank room. The room is dark and trashed, papers, books, paintings were destroyed. Even the windows were being covered by thick curtains.

"What did you find?" Burt asked from his seat not glancing at Vlad.

Vlad turned his head to see his best friend look awful. His clothing covered in the smell of alcohol, his hair unkempt, and dark bags appear under his eyes. The smell of something soul, a stench in the room, as there were empty wine bottles everywhere.

"Something I wished to have never found out. The physician said a dagger was the weapon used that killed Lizzy. She suffered from multiple stab wounds to the heart," Vlad answered quietly.

"What did the dagger look like?" Burt asked in a slurred voice as poured himself another glass of wine and gulping it down only to pour himself another glass.

"It is a dagger from the Southern Kingdom," Vlad said in a bitter tone. "A dagger with the Anderson House sigil. King Victoria must have ordered an assassin to kill Lizzy, Burt. She declaring war on our kingdom."

"No," Burt said anger in his voice. "Not unless I strike the first move. I want 500 men ready to prepare for war as soon as possible. They are going to destroy the border between the North and South. I will have my vengeance against House Anderson. Send word to all of my allies to help me in this war. Tell them what we have found out. Tell the whole kingdom that the South has declared war on us!"

Vlad nodded his head.

"Yes, your Grace," Vlad said bowing his head and left to issue the order.

* * *

"Did you do as I asked."

"Yes," Remley said nodding her head sobbing. "Please don't do this. Please! I did as you told me to! Don't make me do this! I don't want to die!"

The shadow figure standing in front of her grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you have to. After all you did stab the Queen to death. It's only fair to commit suicide for your sins."

"But y-you told me to! Please I really don't want to die," Remley cried out staring at the shining metal.

Remley looked at the cloaked person in front of her. A laughing elephant mask staring down at her with glee.

"Kill yourself."

Remley ran the dagger through her throat, her mouth coughing out blood as her hands pulled the dagger out only to push it back in a new area of her throat until her body falling to the ground, blood pouring out of her.

"My good little Remley. It was fun playing with you because you were so obedient, perhaps too obedient," The laughing elephant masked person said walking over the dead body.

"Finally, another war begins."

* * *

Please review/comment! Thank you!


	3. Flying Birds In Summer Skies

**Warning:** light F/F smut

* * *

Hey guys! So here is chapter 2 and for those who are wondering when Kurt and Blaine are going to meet (spoilers) it won't be until the Act II and start becoming friends in Act III. I have several Acts planned for this story because this is going to be a really slow burn to have the main focus be on the relationship building between Kurt and Blaine. I also want to warn you that the themes of this story is going to get darker as Kurt and Blaine grow up so you have been warned.

Thank you Kucheeka for being my Beta!

* * *

Chapter 2: Flying Birds In Summer Skies

 _Southern Kingdom Castle_

"Mummy, why do birds fly?" a young four-year-old alpha Cooper asked as he pointed to the birds outside. The birds were freely flapping their wings as they bathed in the warm sun. The fountain in the royal garden poured out crystal water as other animals freely drink from it. The young prince ran to his mummy, his bare feet clapping on the rocks of the patio, the trees blocking out the sun's light along with a canopy tent.

The Southern Omega Queen Alana smiled at her young son and as she put her book down. She picked up her son and plopped him right onto her lap and butterfly kissed his cheek.

"Well, birds have wings that are so strong they can support themselves to fly into the sky." Queen Alana said hugging her son as she too looked at the blue sky to see birds flying around.

The light breeze came through, gently brushing against their silk clothes as a pair of heels came clicking behind them. Cooper whipped his head and grinned as he jumped off his mummy's lap.

"Mother!" he shouted arms waving wildly. Cooper started to run, his short legs not carrying him as far with each step, but he made up for it with energy and enthusiasm.

Alana also got up from her seat and turned around to greet her mate and king. She smiled lovingly as she watched the interaction between them.

"My darling boy!" King Alpha Victoria of the South Kingdom said cheerily as she picked up her first born and heir and spins him around before hugging him.

"How is my young prince doing?" Victoria asked kissing his cheek.

Cooper giggled at her kisses and said he's been missing her presence. Victoria put Cooper down as she went to greet her mate with a light kiss on the lips and looped her arm around her waist.

"And how is my mate and Queen doing?" Victoria asked in a gentle voice kissing Alana's ear.

Alana blushed, her caramel skin turning a pink color.

"I've been well, your Grace. Answering many of Cooper's question as best as I can, but I too have been missing your company," Alana admitted truthfully hugging her mate as she smelled Victoria's scent. Her alpha's scent.

Victoria hummed in agreement letting her mate scent her as she did the same. The smell of roses reached her nose and she licked her bite mark on Alana's scent gland causing her to shiver.

"Victoria," Alana said quietly, "give your attention to Cooper. He's been missing you a lot ever since you have decided to travel in search for a mate for him. He hasn't seen you in four months."

Victoria sighed in agreement kissing her mate one last time before giving her full attention on Cooper as she chased him through the corridors of their palace playing their little games. Victoria and Cooper played for hours on end through the whole castle as Alana went back to her book and midday tea and sweets.

"Mummy!" Cooper yelled as he ran to her and hid under her silk Roman styled dress.

"Cooper! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" Alana asked trying to get him out from her dress.

"Mother says I have to have a bath as punishment for scaring the cooks. I hate baths and so I'm hiding from her," Cooper said loudly.

"Cooper, as the heir of this kingdom you need to accept your punishment for what you have done. It's not nice to scare people. After your bath, you will go down to the kitchen and apologize," Alana scolded finally being able to get her son out from under her dress

"But I don't want a bath!" Cooper protested stomping one of his feet in the process.

"Cooper," Alana said as she realized just how dirty he now looks with dirt on his shirt and face, "you need to be clean before supper."

"I don't want to!"

"Listen to her Cooper or otherwise you won't get dessert tonight!" Victoria said as she finally made her appearance.

"But that's not fair!" Cooper wined.

"Well if you stop complaining and do it right now, you will get dessert," Victoria said. "Now go to your nanny. She will already have a bath ready for you."

Cooper hmphed and stomped his bare feet all the way to his room where his nanny did have a bath ready for him.

"You always know how to get through to him," Alana said as she lightly laughed at Cooper's behavior.

"Well I was like that as a child too. My father used to always do that to me as well," Victoria said taking a seat on the pillowed and blacked bench.

"I love hearing your childhood stories," Alana said sitting next to her mate as she pulled her into her arms as they watched the sun slowly set, coloring the sky with beautiful colors.

"Why?" Victoria asked intrigued.

"It makes me wonder how you became to be who you are now."

Victoria smiled and kissed her wife's head nuzzling her temple with her lips and then kissing her again.

"I found a pup for Cooper to be betrothed to," Victoria said quietly.

Alana looked up and lightly kissed Victoria's chin.

"Oh, really? Who is it?"

"First born Princess Omega Miranda of House Williams in the Western region. Her father, Marquess Alpha Peirce, has agreed to let her be betrothed to Cooper," Victoria murmured.

"You do not seem pleased with the arrangement," Alana noticed the tone in her alpha's voice.

"Peirce is a hard man to like. He is cocky, arrogant and a pain in the ass. However, his family had been loyal to mine for centuries, ever since the first war that has started between the Anderson House and the Hummel House. The Williams House had never been bonded to our House, so to ensure they will continue to help us, I will let their daughter bond with Cooper as a 'thank you' gift for the years of service they have done. His mate Harriet is very kind, and Miranda is also a sweetheart, though she is only five months old."

Alana nodded, not liking how royal families use bonding as a political way to trap a house for power. Victoria smelled a sour scent off of Alana knowing that her mate dislike the idea.

"I know you're not fond of this, but it's politics. To ensure that House Williams will now help us, I have to let them in by having their daughter be betrothed to Cooper. We have agreed that they will be one of our sources of food supplies, lumber and metal. They do not ask for anything to trade other than our silk. We have also agreed that once Miranda turns five she will spend her winters with us so that she and Cooper can form a strong relationship before they are bonded."

"I know that it is all for politics, but I just wish that he married for love not for his house! I wish for him to find someone like how we found each other! I want him to be happy," Alana sadly sighed rubbing her face with her hands.

"I know. But as a King of the Southern Kingdom, sacrifices must be made. The South has not been in war with the Hummel's for fifteen years and my choice not to bond with a noble, I need to reinsure our strongest allies. I do not regret my decision of having you as my mate, my Queen. It has been my best decision in my whole entire lifetime, but because of my decision to bond with a commoner, a servant with no name no less – sorry – the Anderson House has lost many allies because of that. And House Williams used to be our strongest supporter. I know it sounds selfish, but it is my only choice," Victoria said looking at her sad mate.

"I know. And I accept it, but it does not mean I have to like what it means," Alana said getting up as she stepped out of Victoria's arms. Her long curly black hair braided half up and decorated with gold pins and thin chains with white pearls. She is stunning especially with her alluring blue eyes.

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat at her mate's natural beauty and felt like a teenager again ever since she first met her. Victoria got up and walked over to Alana and wrapped her arms around her waist, her dark brown hair pinned into a high bun where her crown is settled on.

"Let this conversation be talked about more tomorrow. I think we need a night of good food and wine before I fuck you with such pleasure that you scream for me to stop," Victoria smirked when she saw Alana's cheeks get red again. Victoria moved one of her hand from Alana's waist up to cup one of her breasts as the other traveled to her pussy.

"Victoria," Alana gasped gripping her arms as she melted into her mate's touch.

"Hm?" Victoria hummed as she squeezed one breast and cupped her cunt.

"N-not in public. People will see," Alana moaned as Victoria tease with her clit, already feeling her fingers get wet.

"So, let them see. Let them see how beautiful my mate is and how you are all mine," Victoria said pushing Alana's hair away from her neck with her nose to suck on her bite mark.

Alana gasped again moving her head to bare her neck, withering at her alpha's touch as she leaned back for support knowing her legs won't be able to support her.

"Please, can't we do this after supper? I really do not want people to see," Alana whimpered, rubbing herself on her mate.

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked her hand going underneath the golden silk dress and pinching a nipple. Victoria licked the bond bite again as her other hand continued to play with Alana's clit until she bit down hard her bond bite, tasting blood.

"Ah!" Alana moaned feeling an orgasm rush through her body, her pussy clenching on nothing but air. Victoria smirked as she saw how flushed Alana looked now panting with need.

"Victoria," Alana spoke turning her head slightly to look at her mate, her eyes hazed with lust. Seeing her mate with that look, made her cock fully hard and her heart fluttering again.

"Absolutely beautiful," Victoria said licking the bite clean from Alana's neck.

"Alpha," Alana whispered rubbing herself against Victoria's hardness wanting her mate to take her.

"Yes, I know mate. I know," Victoria said removing her hands from Alana's breast and clit to the tie of her dress to pull it loose, until an unwanted scent disturbed her. A beta.

"Um, your Grace?" a voice interrupted them from the corridor.

Alana squeaked in surprise and dove into the pillowed bench to hide herself under a pillow. She growled at having been interrupted and turned around annoyed.

"What?" she asked demanded.

"We have received a message from a soldier from the border. The rider says, 'the North has taken the wall', your Grace," The beta said with a slight tremor.

Victoria's heart stopped. Stunned.

"What?" she asked again in disbelief.

"The Northern Kingdom is declaring war on us, your Grace. They have control over the wall. King Burt has sent an estimate of 500 men and will probably be sending more," The beta repeated.

Victoria felt her whole entire body froze. A war. Another fucking war with the North. Fifteen years of peace and a war has finally broke loose. Victoria felt fear inside of her. The last war with the North ended when she was fourteen years old, and it was the worst war the South has ever faced. Now at twenty-nine, Victoria will finally have to face Burt, who she has not seen since she was fifteen years old. Burt isn't much older than herself, about three years older than her.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Victoria cleared her throat and nodded trying her best to compose herself as the strong Alpha King she is.

"Yes, I see. Gather my all of my advisors and announce that we have a war meeting in the council room," Victoria said with all the might she had.

The beta messenger nodded his head and left to follow his orders.

"Victoria?" Alana asked getting up to touch Victoria's cheek. Victoria pressed her face into Alana's palm and wrapped her arms around Alana to hug her, needing her mate's scent to calm her down.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

Alana understanding her mate is upset and fearful right now wrapped her arms around to try to soothe her.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Never in my life had I been in a situation like this. I have never been at war before. I have always heard stories of our House's history, but never thought that I would actually be the one to issue orders. I do not know what to do. All I know how to do is negotiations, not war strategies," Victoria admitted.

Alana lightly smiled and petted her mate's back.

"And that is why you have war meetings with your advisors. They have been through this before and will guide you. With your skill at negotiating you can use that against the North. You did not earn the reputation of King of Negotiations for nothing. Go to your war meeting and let your advisors know just how strong you are. You are King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson, Cooper's mother and my Alpha," Alana encouraged as she kissed her mate's lips.

"Thank you." Victoria said kissing her back.

Victoria took a deep breathe in and turned around to walk.

"Don't let anyone know about this yet, especially Cooper," Victoria whispered her head looking forward.

"Of course, your Grace," Alana said bowing to Victoria.

* * *

Once Victoria entered the council, her advisors were already roaring with disbelief.

"Is it true your Grace?! Are we really at war with the North again?!"

"Yes, it is very much true. But before we start to talk about strategies, I want to know the reason why King Alpha Burt of House Hummel starts now to declare war on us? My Lord of Message do you know the reason as to why the North declares war on us after fifteen years of peace?"

"I believe I do your Grace. One of my messengers, a grandmother that has served my family for years ever since the first war, is servant of House Hummel. She sent me a letter just now, saying that last night Queen Omega Elizabeth of House Wadleigh was murdered with a dagger that supposedly belong to your House."

Victoria's golden eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" she yelled flabbergasted, walking right in front of her advisors at their round table.

"A dagger from my house?! How in the Heavens did a dagger from my house end up in the North?!" Victoria asked.

"Apparently, the North believes you sent an assassin to kill Queen Elizabeth as a means to declare war on them. Queen Elizabeth was also delivering pups as well, however, one was a stillborn while the other lives. The prince that was born is called Kurt, an alpha and King Burt's heir," said the Lord of Message.

"This is ludicrous! Just how stupid is Burt for even believing that I would want to declare war on them?! I need to write a letter to him to tell him that whatever he believes is not true," Victoria said pacing the floor. "I do not want to do anything rash. If he does not believe me then we have no choice but to fight as well. Gather ravens and send word to our allies that we are now in war again."

"Might I be honest, you Grace?" asked Victoria's right hand advisor Beta Charles of House Frigg.

"And what do you propose?"

"That you have at least 50,000 soldiers ready in preparation of war. I do not know what it is like to be bonded; however, from what I have seen in my lifetime is that King Burt will not listen to reason. His mind is very unstable with the loss of his mate, and so his moves will be rash and unpredictable. I highly suggest you have soldiers already prepared for war since King Burt will probably have soldiers stationed at the wall at this point, we can never be too careful," Charles suggested.

"But I will have a letter written explaining that I did not send an assassin to kill Elizabeth. Vlad should defend me as he knows that I love her. They are my kin!" Victoria snapped angrily.

"They may be your kin, your Grace, but that does not mean they will believe you. Siblings are far _closer_ than cousins. You _cannot_ negotiate with an Alpha who does not think rationally, especially in a situation like Burt where he has lost his mate. Your Grace, I beg you to think this clearly. What if King Burt refuses to listen to your reasons and sends his soldiers here? We will not be ready in time to have preparations made," Charles explained.

Victoria bit her lip, her heart still not slowing down.

"I know what I am doing," She lied.

The tone in her voice told the rest of Victoria's advisors they were dismissed as they all nodded their heads and stood up to bow before they left, except for her Right Hand who stayed seated where he was.

"I don't know what I am doing," Victoria admitted needing a glass of wine right now and her mate.

"I know, which I why I am here to help you and guide you through this,"

"Thank you, Charles," Victoria said sighing.

Charles smiled lightly at her.

"I am so grateful I chose you to be my Right Hand Advisor than another alpha," Victoria confessed.

"Why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you think logically, rationally and actually use your damn brain rather than your cock! I mean the advisor my father had in mind was a fucking moron. A shitty alpha prick who just cared about power and sex, but you, you are so different because you're a Beta. A beta who isn't affected by the sweet scents of omegas or the intimidating pheromones of alphas."

Charles laughed lightly at Victoria's complement.

"Thank you," he said. "It means a lot that you think that highly of me."

"Prepare the 50,000 soldiers for war and I will write my, as you so-called-useless letter of negotiation," Victoria said with a smirk.

Charles smirked as well and stood up and bowed his head.

"Your wish is my command, your Grace," he said and left the council room.

Victoria got up to get paper, quill and ink and sat back down as she wrote her letter as best as she could, rereading everything to make sure it was perfect and that her message got through to Burt. After writing the letter, she sealed it with wax and then stamped it of her House sigil, a peacock. Victoria sighed and prayed for her letter to get through Burt in hopes there would be no war.

Victoria got up from her seat and walked across the room where a crow was waiting for her. She strapped the letter to the ankle of the crow and carried it to the open window.

"Go to the northern castle," She whispered to the crow and through it up in the air, watching it flap its wings to fly North.

"Burt you are truly a foolish King."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading and please review/comment!


	4. Settled Arrangement

This is the last chapter for Act I. Act II will be where Kurt and Blaine meet and for those who forgot, there is an age gap between Kurt and Blaine by 12 years. I will write their ages as the story continues.

Thank you KuCheeka for being my Beta!

* * *

Chapter 3: Settled Arrangement

 _Northern Castle War Room_

 _12 years later_

Burt stared at the map laid scattered across his war table and then the letter right next to his hand, a red wax seal stamped with a sigil of a peacock.

It cannot be true. It just couldn't be true.

No.

Everything was perfect. The planes, the coordination's, the strategy, everything.

But here Burt is, staring at his scattered house sigil soldier pieces as the peacock pieces were perfectly in line with one another. In sync.

There is no way in the Heavens that the outcome has come to this.

He lost.

He lost the damn war to Victoria.

The North lost to the South.

King Alpha Burt of House Hummel lost to King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson.

Burt looked at the letter right next to his hand. A letter Victoria wrote. Burt picked up the letter to read it again for the fourth time. Hopping that each time it would not be true.

 _Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel,_

 _You have lost this war. Surrender now and this will end peacefully. You do not have the number of soldiers to continue fighting me. I won._

 _Instead of settling for peace like our houses have done in the past, I propose a new arrangement to ensure that our houses will never fight again. I do not know if you have heard, but my mate and Queen has given birth to our new son. An omega boy. My proposal is to have a marriage alliance between your first born and heir to the Northern Kingdom, Prince Alpha Kurt, to my second born, Prince Omega Blaine._

 _If you do not agree with my proposal than I will have no choice but to take the Northern Kingdom and claim it as my own. What I want as the victor of this war is peace for all eternity between our houses after centuries of fighting. Choose wisely this time Burt, accept my proposal and you shall still have the North Kingdom to rule over until your son is of age and bonded with my son, or I will take what I have won and banish you and all of your nobles to the wasteland of the East. Do not test me Burt. For I have told you in the past so many times that I did not kill Lizzy._

 _Send me a message soon of your decision. I wait upon your answer._

 _Southern King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson, First Born of Alpha Edward and Omega Caroline of House Anderson, King of Negotiations of all the Kingdoms, Former Right Hand Advisor for previous King Alpha Edward of House Anderson_

"What do you plan to do your Grace?" asked the Lord of Message with concern.

Burt shook his head, waving his hand in the hair, dismissing his advisors to leave as he needed to think carefully of this decision.

"Your Gra-"

"That includes you too Vlad. Leave," Burt sternly said going to his desk to sit down as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Burt drowned himself in the pitcher until it was empty, thinking of what he really is going to do. He got up from his seat and walked out of the room going to find his son to tell him the news. It wasn't that hard to find Kurt, he is usually in the gardens practicing with his new sword with a crowd of people watching. Like all new Alpha prince's they must learn how to fight. When entering the gardens as the warm summer sun shined on Burt, he saw his son sparing with his teacher, swinging his sword awkwardly and getting used to the weight as he easily dodged his teacher's attack. Burt turned his head to see beta servants waiting with goblets of water and fruit, rags and a physician nearby. Burt also heard the gasp of the audience of noble's omega children.

"Kurt," Burt addressed his twelve-year old son.

The teacher immediately stopped fighting, sheathing his sword and bowing at the presence of the King.

"Your Grace," he said raising from his bow.

"Leave us. I need to talk to my son," Burt ordered, watching the teacher leave as well as the servants and the audience.

Once they were completely gone, Burt sat down on the chair and gestured for Kurt to sit as well. Kurt grabbing a cup of water chugged it down as he sat.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt me in my sparing lessons father?" Kurt asked, popping a grape in his mouth.

Burt signed looking away. He could never look at Kurt for a long period of time because he looks so much like Lizzy. The chestnut hair, the clear crystal blue eyes, and snowy skin. It sometimes was all too much for Burt to take in without the pain of his chest hurting.

"It's about the war Kurt," Burt said getting Kurt's full attention.

"What happened? Did we win?"

Burt signed melancholy.

"No," he whispered, "we lost. King Victoria has given me a proposal though. A proposal I did not even know was possible."

"What kind of proposal?"

"A marriage alliance."

Kurt eyes widen. Shocked.

"Marriage?!" he yelled jumping out of his seat. "Is she mad?! I cannot marry her son! He's an alpha!"

"Calm down Kurt," Burt ordered seeing his son nostrils flair, but followed his order. "She sent a letter saying her mate has given birth to another son. An omega."

"But I don't want to marry a girl! A Southern girl no less!"

Burt sighed again.

"King Victoria's second child is an omega male."

Kurt stayed silent, his mind trying to process what exactly his father is trying to say.

"You're asking for my permission to agree with this marriage aren't you?"

Burt signed again seeing his son's look dejected.

"And if I don't agree?"

"She takes over our kingdom and we and every single noble person and their families will get banished to the far East."

"Why? Why is she doing this? What is the whole point in me getting married to her son?" Kurt asked not making any sense of it.

"King Victoria believes that it will ensure peace for eternity between our houses," Burt answered.

Kurt scoffed at the idea. Yeah right. There will never be peace between the North and South.

"So what if she has a son who's an omega?" Kurt asked sardonically.

"Kurt," Burt said, "omega males are very rare in this world. They are just as rare as an Alpha Apex if not rarer. If our house had an omega male, then we will not only have more alpha heirs, but possibly another omega male and if myths are true, we may even be able to be blessed with an Alpha Apex. What Victoria offered us is to have you bond with her son for peace. It means that we can still keep the North as our kingdom and get an omega male."

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Kurt asked realizing the real meaning behind his father's words.

Burt shook his head.

"I wanted to tell you in private rather than in the presence of our advisors."

Kurt scoffed again. Of course, the damn South would do this. Seal his future with a marriage alliance to their second son who's an omega. Growing up in the North during a war, Kurt has realized in his twelve years of living every single problem he has ever had is because of the Southern kingdom. The death of his mother, his father's alcoholism, never getting his father's love and attention because of the fucking war, never knowing what it is like to have parents, the pressure of growing up faster in order to be the new King of the North and now his choice to who he can marry. He won't even have the choice to find someone to love and spend the rest of his life with them, to bond with them.

Damn the South.

Damn Victoria and her mate.

Damn his future betrothed for taking his freedom to choose who he can marry and bond with.

Kurt gritted his teeth in anger, grabbing his sword and yelling at his teacher to go another round needing to get some of the anger out of his hot blood. The hatred he feels about the South burns hot in his blood.

* * *

 _Southern Kingdom Throne Room_

"Prince Kurt can ruin your son mother! Blaine will never be the same if he is to be bonded with someone who hates him, in a kingdom who hates him no less! If you seal the deal with the Northern kingdom then you are essentially making Blaine a hostage to the North. I know Kurt. I've heard rumors about him and how much he hates the South. Do not do this, mother. We both know that Blaine will grow to be a very sensitive boy, especially for a male omega. Please break off this engagement," First born Prince Alpha Cooper pleaded to his mother.

"Cooper, that is enough," Victoria said dismissing her son.

"Like hell it is! Are you even aware of the future possibilities of what will happen to Blaine? Do you even care for him to try and save him or is it just because he's an omega? Mummy, please do not let her do this." Cooper pleaded looking at his mummy, knowing full well about how she feels about her newborn pup who isn't even a year old.

Victoria sighed. She knew Cooper would act like this, protective over his younger brother.

"In life Cooper, you will be confronted with things that you do not want to do. You are my heir, my first born, and in the future you will rule this kingdom and will learn that sacrifices must be made. I know that I am essentially giving Blaine up as a hostage to the North, but if that prevents anymore wars from happening between our house and the Hummel house then so be it. I would rather sacrifice my own son's life than to sacrifice hundreds and thousands of my countrymen's life all for some silly war. I know as a parent I sound cruel, but as a King, I am making the right choice to spare my people, _our_ people, from continuing a war that my father fought so hard to end only to have it continue with the small window of peace. This is not about family, but about politics and how to stop wars from happening ever again where spouses do not become widows, where children do not become orphans. As a future king Cooper, you must learn how to prevent future wars from happening," Victoria said coldly at her son, her sharp golden eyes staring right back at his dark blue eyes.

Cooper looked over at his mummy and pleaded with her to help save her son's life as well.

"Listen to your King Cooper. She knows what she is doing. Do not doubt her," Alana said softly as she stared implored at her son to end this conversation.

Cooper scoffed in anger. "Well, you've just signed your son's death bed."

"Cooper!" Victoria yelled smelling a very pungent smell from her mate.

Cooper stormed out of the throne room taking Miranda's wrist and gently leading her out, needing her scent to calm him down. Though they are still betrothed, with Miranda not having her first heat yet, the smell of an omega woman maturing will calm Cooper's alpha instinct knowing his future mate is with him.

 _How could she?_ Cooper thought storming out of the throne room, his grip on Miranda's hand tightening. _How could she do this to her own son?! Doesn't she understand the dire situation Blaine is going to be in when he gets older? Omegas have very sensitive personalities, they cannot handle harsh situations without breaking. We don't know much about the biology of omegas since society does not deem them to be humans other than prizes to be won or objects to use for pleasure. But what everyone knows is under a certain amount of stress, omegas minds start to fall and they break never able to come back to who they were. And since Blaine is a male omega we don't know how sensitive he is going to be or how easily he can break. The North would use this to their advantage, testing the limits until Blaine truly does break._

"Cooper," Miranda said softy trying to release his hold on her wrist.

"She sold him," Cooper whispered releasing his alpha pheromones. "She fucking sold him, Miranda!"

Miranda gasped in fear feeling her chest tighten, her legs collapsing to the ground. She couldn't breathe.

"Shit," Cooper yelled kneeling right next to her. "I'm sorry, so sorry for scaring you. I need you to stay calm and breathe. Look at me okay?"

Cooper cupped her smooth bronze skin having her earthy green eyes look at him. She gulped as she tried to breathe.

"Just look at me okay? Just look at me and follow my breathing patterns. I'm right here, I'm right here. I'll never leave your side," Cooper whispered seeing Miranda calm down from his alpha pheromones attack.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that," Cooper said bringing Miranda into his arms, her head resting on his chest as they sat in the corridors alone.

Miranda nodded her head, her ear listening to the beat of her betrothed's heart.

"I understand why you lost control," Miranda said playing with the hem of Cooper's shirt. "It's understandable. Blaine is the first omega male in your houses bloodline and he's your younger brother. It's natural for you to be protective of him."

Cooper smiled kissing her head knowing she's now calm, his hand brushing against the black leather of her collar.

"I don't want him to break Miranda. I don't want to see him grow up beautifully with happiness and love only to have it all crash down. I wish society will change these fucking rules about omegas."

"So why don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

"Change the rules of society and let them see just how valuable and human omegas really are. I can help you," Miranda said lifting her head from Cooper's chest and smiling a loving smile at him.

Cooper felt his heart lift at her words.

"Thank you," he said caressing her wavy black hair. "You do know how much I love you right?"

Miranda giggled, patting Cooper on the arm as she rose from her seat.

"You could say it more often," she teased and began to walk to the gardens with Cooper right beside her, holding her hand.

* * *

Victoria sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She felt soft, gentle hands cup her cheek and opened her eyes to see the soft beautiful alluring blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Victoria said nuzzling into her mate's hand, kissing the palms.

Alana shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't be. You are preventing thousands of lives from being killed and a war, securing peace between both kingdoms for future generations."

"But in the end, I'll essentially end up committing filicide," Victoria mumbled disdainfully.

"But we both knew that this would happen to Blaine eventually."

"Yes, but I would have done interviews and background checks and more to secure an alpha who is worthy of our son, like how I did for Cooper. Not some prissy brat who hates the South with a burning passion for a murder we had nothing to do with. I swear Burt is just an absolute idiot for not believing me," Victoria huffed annoyed.

"I know but be grateful that the war has finally ended. You've done spectacular. I'm so proud of you," Alana said butterfly kissing Victoria's cheek.

Victoria leaned into her Alana's kisses, her presence calming her anxiety and sorrow.

"The war has not ended yet. I'm still waiting for the letter."

"You've given Burt a very tempting offer," Alana said releasing her touch. "Not only is he going to keep the North, but he will have an omega male in his families' bloodline and his son will have a mate too."

"Alana," Victoria whispered reaching out to touch her, but Alana pulled away.

"I need to check up on Blaine. I want to spend as much time with him as I still can before he leaves for good. Excuse my presence, Your Grace," Alana said bowing to Victoria and walked down the stairs, rushing to her newborn pup.

Victoria gripped the arms of her throne. She wants to scream. She wants to destroy something, anything to get this anger and self-hatred out of her. What does she get from selling her son to the North? Her mate's sadness and possibly resentment, son's hostile disapproval, the North having her son as a hostage to abuse, Burt remaining to keep his kingdom, his son getting an omega male as a mate and possibly children who are also an omega male, and herself blame and hatred as to what kind of father is she for doing something this cruel to her son? And out of all of this, what does Victoria get? Peace. Fucking peace is all she gets for the sacrifices she has to make.

Victoria laughed at herself.

They say fight for peace…but what is that?

Damn the North to the abyss of Hell.

"Your Grace," a messenger said walking into the throne room.

Victoria raised her eyebrow giving the messenger a look as to what she has for him.

"We just received a letter from the North. King Burt has written you a letter," she said as she walked up the steps to hand Victoria the letter.

Victoria took the letter out of her hand and looked at the sigil. A snow leopard. Burt has finally replied to her letter.

Victoria broke the seal off to read, gesturing for the messenger to leave.

 _King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson,_

 _Upon reading your letter of negotiation of what you have proposed, I am writing to accept your offer. Though this is not what I would have expected of you to have in mind for winning the war, having your omega son marry and bond into my House would be my honor._

 _Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel, First Born of Alpha John and Omega Samantha of House Hummel, Former Right Hand Advisor for the previous King Alpha John of House Hummel_

Victoria growled in anger. She knew the true words behind Burt's message. He's basically saying how he may have lost this war, but now he will have her son to torture to his whims along with all of the North. Blaine will be a hostage for the North to do as they like. After all omega's do not have power in society. They have always been viewed as objects to bear heirs for royal and noble families or slaves. Nothing more and nothing less than being a broodmare.

Victoria wanted to cry at what she's about to do. She grabbed a fresh piece of paper and took her quill in her hand and begin writing her letter of negotiation sealing her son's fate.

* * *

Please review/comment, thank you!


	5. ACT II: On the Road

**Warning:** Kurtbastian, child abuse/molesting

* * *

Finally Act II is here where the plot starts to kick in and we can get some Kurt and Blaine interaction going on from here on.

Thank you KuCheeka for being my Beta!

* * *

 _Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel,_

 _I am pleased to hear that you have come to your senses about agreeing to my proposal. My decision about this arrangement is to let my second born become betrothed to your son when he turns six. As all traditions say, the younger the omega is betrothed to their alpha, the more fertile they become. When he turns of age, we will travel up North during the summer for the scenting ceremony. At the time, we will expect you to host a banquet in our honor as a sign of peace and to celebrate our sons' engagement. To continue our sons' forming bond to grow stronger, every summer I will send Blaine up to you in the North to grow accustomed to the Northern traditions and his Alpha's presence. This will continue until Blaine get his first heat and then we will prepare for the wedding and bonding._

 _Southern King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson, First Born of Alpha Edward and Omega Caroline of House Anderson, King of Negotiations of all the Kingdoms, Former Right Hand Advisor for previous King Alpha Edward of House Anderson_

* * *

ACT II: On the Road

Kurt: 18 Blaine: 6

 _Kurt's Bed Chambers_

 _6 years later_

Sebastian was panting heavily, trying to keep himself under control but it was harder second after second. He could smell Kurt's Alpha pheromones, wanting and so horny just waiting for him. He touched himself carefully, hissing slightly before he licked his lips again and stopped when Kurt growled.

"Don't touch yourself," Kurt commanded pouring more of his Alpha pheromones out, choking Sebastian's Omega instinct.

"Fuck! Will you do something, please?!" Sebastian yelled angry at feeling this aroused and not getting off.

"Oh?" Kurt asked in a teasing voice taking a sip of wine from his seat, looking at Sebastian naked on his bed. "Do something to you? Like what? My big fat Alpha cock is so hard and wet right now Sebastian, I could easily knot right here just thinking of you."

Sebastian moaned trying to rub himself against the sheets so he could come. Sebastian hates it when Kurt is like this. When he likes to play with Sebastian until he's just withering to be fucked because that's how Kurt likes to take his Omegas; needing, begging and crying for him. Kurt likes to get a rise out of his Omegas, making them think he's going to fuck them good and long, until he stops and sits in that damn fucking chair, observing them in their need of arousal.

 _Damn him and his fetish of liking extremely submissive Omegas in the bed_ , Sebastian thought.

Sebastian looked at Kurt. Sitting in his pillowed chair, naked and looking posh as ever. Handsome, sexy, and powerful, everything an Omega wants in an Alpha. Kurt just merely stared at Sebastian's naked body, his blue crystal eyes calculating, judging, observing Sebastian's movements.

"How wet are you, Sebastian? How wet are you from just thinking about me fucking you? You're dripping, you're soaked thinking of my cock inside of you. I can see your hole dripping in slick."

Sebastian closed his eyes again, inhaling deeply and trembling on his place. He lowered his hips down again, knowing that Kurt hates it when his Omegas don't follow his orders when they have sex. He started to rub himself on the sheets again, feeling some pleasure, but not much. Kurt growled again, a warning for him to stop, but Sebastian doesn't. He looks at Kurt again, making his body as submissive as possible by arching his back, his faced pressed deep into the bed, his hips raised high as an invitation sign to get fucked.

Kurt didn't say a word, he slammed his cup on the side table, snarling as he swooped down on top of him and pinned him to the bed.

"Disobey me now?" he growled, his cock hard against Sebastian's thighs.

Kurt licked a path all the way down Sebastian's back, his powerful Alpha pheromones dragging Sebastian's mind deeper into feral.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Sebastian's breath left him in one sweep at the words while the tongue on his back brought him so much pleasure. Kurt spread Sebastian's thighs and watching a new gush of slick run down his thighs. He went down licking a path up Sebastian's thigh, plunging his tongue deep inside his dripping hole, squirming and managing to get a finger inside as well. Sebastian was delicious as ever, sweet and ripe and so very wet, feeling the pulse of his balls below his chin. The taste, the smell, the heat drove everything straight to his cock. He wanted to taste even more, wanted to drink everything in. Sebastian is Kurt's favorite Omega to have sex with. Not only is it because Kurt prefers males, but Sebastian always tastes and smells wonderful. A nostalgic smell of peppermint. Sharp and refreshing.

Sebastian moaned out loudly, greedily pushing back against the new sensation of pleasure Kurt's tongue was giving him, slowly driving him insane as he just kept licking and sucking his hole. Sebastian buried his face as he whined shamelessly, wanting more, needing more.

"K-Kurt please," he begged wagging his hips.

Kurt lifted himself up and without a word pushed his cock inside slowly enjoying the quivering of Sebastian's muscles as he felt his cock go through his inner entrance. Sebastian's insides felt so hot, wet and firm around Kurt and he could feel his ass gushing forth sweet streams of wetness while the base of his cock pulsed teasing with the promise of knotting.

"Feels so good," Sebastian moaned at the feeling of being finally filled.

Kurt started to thrust and all mental capacity for Sebastian went through the window. Sebastian bit the sheets of the bed hard when Kurt impaled him fully, the sudden soar of pain going through his body at never getting used to such a big Alpha cock. Sebastian felt Kurt pulse inside him, feeling warm and hard and so much better than his fingers when he started thrusting. Sebastian let out a keening noise, bracing himself against the bed and lifting his ass higher, giving Kurt access to go deeper as he cried out when he hit his pleasure spot.

There's another spot, one deeper that mimics a female Beta's g-spot and Kurt knew his dick was long enough. He knew how good he can make Sebastian feel. He tilted his hips forward, barely conscious of it, following his instincts at wanting to make Sebastian come many times. He pulled out just enough to tease Sebastian's pleasure spot with the head of his cock in a few very, very shallow strokes, then plunged in again, repeating it with each trust getting harder and harder.

"Going to come, Seb? Are you going to come around my hard, thick cock that you were meant to take?" Kurt panted out diving in his cock one more time to fully hit that sweet, sweet spot.

"Oh Heavens," Sebastian shouted out, his prostate and some other spot being constantly abused, Kurt's hips pistoning against them and he let out a load cry of pleasure, clenching around Kurt as he came in white, thick ropes, making a mess on the bed and falling against his hands panting heavily.

Kurt looked down at a pleasure high Sebastian, feeling proud that he made Sebastian look and feel this way. He felt satisfied, but not totally satisfied with his work just yet.

Sebastian knew Kurt wasn't satisfied yet. He can feel Kurt's cock is still hard, he had just gotten the edge off and he is moaning constantly and pushing back against Kurt, licking his lips.

"More, please, more. My Alpha."

Kurt didn't stop. No, he didn't stop for a single second. Not a single contraction in Sebastian's sweetly throbbing ass could get him to stop fucking him right though his orgasm until he is sure Sebastian was feeling every thrust spiking pleasure and over-sensitivity through his nerves until they're driving his walls to swelling again with second-round readiness. It's the benefit of Omegas, they had to be multi-orgasmic in order to sustain their own gender, had to be ready for any chance of reproduction.

Kurt kept going, the beginning of the knot at the base of his dick grinding against that obscenely sensitive spot, and he fucked him deeper, tilting further to create nature's own response to a large cock. It made Sebastian very wet, very fast, slick dribbling down his thighs in great, hot gouts.

"Come on, you've got more. You've got another orgasm in there. You've got so many more. I'm going to milk every ounce out of you," Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear, nibbling the lobe.

Sebastian moaned and keened, his noises echoing the bed chamber as he felt himself roaming on the edge of yet another orgasm, feeling his wetness drip down his thighs and making everything filthier.

He fingers digging on the bed sheets as he threw his head back trembling, his second orgasm washing over him in a stronger wave, making his mouth hang open and eyes squeeze shut tightly.

Sebastian gasped feeling the form of Kurt's knot beginning and suddenly there's nothing else he wanted, he wanted to stay locked with Kurt for hours, slowly fucking him through so many more orgasms he would lose his ability to speak.

"Fuck yes, Seb," Kurt's voice was moaning. Kurt could feel it, feel Sebastian's body sucking him in greedily, sucking in inch after inch of his cock with no intention of letting go, and the bulb at the base of his cock was pushed in completely. Sebastian stretched beautifully because he's made to fit Kurt's cock however snugly it may be and in that pure erotic sight he begun to pulse.

"Sebastian!"

"Oh yes please Kurt. Come in me, want to feel you fill me completely with your come," Sebastian mewled hitting the bed again face first as Kurt pushed past his over sensitize sweet spot again.

Kurt moaned again feeling his arousal hit him hard when Sebastian begged to be filled. Kurt was groaning and howling in dominance, his cock pushing in so far that he knew Sebastian trembled and he knew he could feel him, feel that hot bloom of semen in his womb as the knot on Kurt's cock fully expanded to a full six and a half inches wide, the wrinkles around Sebastian's hole smoothing around him. Kurt groaned as he felt the pulse of his climax like a hammer to the base of his spine. He reached around Sebastian's cock wanting to feel him contract around that know make it even better have that squeeze around that fullness that his fingers can't create.

"Again! Come on!" The tip of his cock and the knot rub simultaneously over both spots and he flickered his thumb over the head of Sebastian's cock, still coming.

"Now!"

Sebastian gasped and let out a howl of pleasure when he felt Kurt's knot form in him, stretching him impossibly wider than anyone he's fucked. Sebastian felt Kurt coming inside him, feeling the flow and steady abuse against his sweet spots and Kurt's hand touched him, playing with the head of his cock and it's all too much! Suddenly, Sebastian felt pain. Pain in his hole as his Omega body tried it's best to accommodate with Kurt's massive Alpha knot when he's not in heat. Sebastian took in a few deep breathes knowing that Kurt must really be aroused now to have formed such a big knot. Sebastian has never felt this stretched before, it's painful, but oh so pleasurable. Sebastian took in another deep breath, bearing though the pain of the knot for Kurt. He could feel his skin rip.

The pleasurable touch of Kurt's hand made Sebastian come once again and he clenched around Kurt, shouting loudly when he felt the knot better, felt every movement Kurt made and he was sure he was going to black out. Sebastian has never felt anything like this before.

"Shit Kurt," Sebastian breathlessly panted out, "You're so fucking big."

"But you love it," Kurt said stretching his muscular body not moving to break the formed knot.

Sebastian indeed did loves Kurt's knot. It always brought him unimageable pleasure, but soon, today to be precise, is the day that the fucking Southern pup comes and gets betrothed to Kurt. Sebastian gritted his teeth. Ever since Kurt went into his first rut, they started to share their heats and ruts together. Now though, a green, envious monster formed inside of Sebastian whenever he thinks of that damn boy.

Whenever Sebastian has his heat and shares it with Kurt he always begged to have Kurt bite him to bond with him, but Kurt never did. Even when he didn't wear his collar, Kurt never once bit him, not even a kiss or nibble on his neck. But it shouldn't have surprised him, Kurt rarely ever kisses him when they fuck so expecting him to bond with him is just a dream.

When asked why, Kurt's always responded saying he is betrothed and that his kingdom comes first. Sebastian hates that damn Southern boy so much. Hates him for being an Omega boy, a fertile Omega boy.

Sebastian carefully reached out his hand to caress over him lower abdominals, knowing he can never bear children. A rare Omega male who's infertile. The irony.

"Why won't you bond with me?"

Kurt growled again, this time not from pleasure, but from annoyance.

"Why do you still keep asking me that?"

"Because you never give me a straight answer."

"Wanting my father and the Northern noble people not get banished to the East is not a straight answer?" Kurt sardonically asked.

"That's not what I meant," Sebastian snapped. "I mean why? You're going to be betrothed to an Omega male, so why not me?"

Sebastian knew the answer. He knew that it was because he's infertile. He could never produce the North's future heir, but he needs to hear it. He needed to hear it from Kurt's mouth, to finally believe that he could never have a chance to bond with Kurt, his love.

"Because in society you're a laughing joke. You're a rare Omega male, who are known to be the most fertile second gender ever, and yet you cannot produce a pup no matter how many Alphas knot you. You cannot give me an heir and your reputation for being a former drug addict will never even put you as a future candidate for being my betrothed," Kurt honestly said, not a single ounce of sympathy in his words.

Sebastian thought he could handle it. He honestly thought he could handle the truth if it came out of Kurt's mouth, but the way he said it. Emotionless, discriminative and brutal was all too much. Tears started to prickle from his eyes. Sebastian stuffed his head into the bed, silently crying his heart out at his stupid mistakes in his younger days. Even though he could still feel the pleasurable knot of Kurt's cock, inside he felt empty. Nothing in the world could ever compare with the happiness of knowing one could have children. Sebastian could have known that happiness but abused it instead with opium.

Kurt stared down at Sebastian, hearing him sniff as he silently cried. That's all Kurt did as he waited for his knot to deflate, he stared at Sebastian's misery with no emotion. Kurt loves Sebastian but won't let his emotions come in the way with his duties. His father made sure to beat that into him.

* * *

" _Emotions are meaningless Kurt," Burt slurred on his repeated words, tightening his grip, choking his thirteen-year old son on the floor of his bed chambers._

" _Fath-" Kurt gasped out, his hands gripping his father's hands trying to prevent more pressure as he used the heels of his feet to try and shove himself away from his father's looming body._

" _Sentiment is useless. Caring is not an advantage, Kurt. It only brings you pain and misery. Can't you see that?" Burt repeatedly yelled throttling Kurt, his grip loosening to grab his cup of wine._

 _Kurt gasped for air, his mind finally coming into consciousness again as he lied boneless underneath his father's drunken gaze, no fear seen in his eyes at Burt's action. Over the years after Elizabeth's death and Kurt's maturing body did Burt's drinking get worse and it came with violence._

" _You look so much like her," Burt whispered his shaking hand gently caressing Kurt's soft cheek. "My Lizzy."_

 _Kurt looked at his father's, his light blue eyes dull to the world._

 _Burt nuzzled Kurt's cheek with his nose, his voice humming with content. Burt moved his nose down Kurt's cheek, past his jaw to his neck right above his scent gland and inhaled his scent. Burt groaned with pleasure._

" _You smell just like her too," Burt whispered his breath brushing against Kurt's neck causing him to shiver in horror. Burt moved his hands down Kurt's body, feeling the baby fat and used his hands to grip Kurt's wrists and pinning them above his head, inhaling more of the scent._

" _What are you– stop!" Kurt yelled his mind finally catching up from the lack of air. Kurt tried to wriggle his body to remove himself from his father's presence, but the grip on his wrists were tight._

" _Hush," Burt whispered his nose still pressed hard against Kurt's neck. "It's okay Lizzy, I'm right here. Your Alpha is right here."_

 _Kurt tried to yell at his father to stop again, but the soreness of his throat prevented him from doing so. No matter how much he struggled, he can never break free from his father's grips, his clutches. It been six months since his father's first beating, but as the months went on, they became more frequent and now every night._

" _I'm right here, Lizzy. I'm always here," Burt continued to whisper, scenting Kurt with his Alpha pheromones as his other hand roams Kurt's body lustfully. Never had one of Burt's nightly beatings ever led to this. The night when Kurt first ever became afraid of his father._

 _Kurt felt his eyes widen, his body stiffen, shivers of fear running down his body as he gasped in surprise. A wet, hot, hard member was pressed against his stomach, it's juices wetting Kurt's sleeping shirt. Kurt remembered from his human anatomy lessons as to what was pressed against him. An Alpha's penis. His father's penis. When it is hard, it is erect, aroused. His father is getting aroused because he thinks he is Lizzy, his dead mother._

" _Stop it – stop," Kurt whispered his eyes terrified looking eyes begging his father not to continue._

" _Shh, I've got you. I've got you," Burt whispered again, licking the scent gland of Kurt's neck as he thrusted his hips up and repeated the motion over and over again._

 _Kurt wriggled his body, trying to break free again, but felt his own body having no energy to do anything, but to lie there and feel his father's penis rub against his body._

" _Yes, it feels so good Lizzy," Burt groaned his thrusting getting faster pressing more of his body against Kurt, his penis excited to finally find release after fourteen years of silence._

" _Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Kurt hoarsely yelled. But Burt ignored him, his drunken mind far too gone to think of anything else but finding release._

" _Shit," Burt panted out, "gonna come."_

 _Kurt eyes widened in disbelief feeling hot, wet, sticky goo being spilled all over his sleeping shirt, seeping through his shirt and onto his skin. Kurt felt revolted. Violated. Betrayed._

 _His father's words rang true to his head._

"Emotions are meaningless. Sentiment is useless. Caring is not an advantage. It only brings you pain and misery."

 _For the first time in Kurt's life that night, he feared his father and hated his mother._

* * *

Once his knot finally deflated, Sebastian's crying stopped. Kurt roughly pulled out, ignoring Sebastian's gasp of pain, just like he ignored Sebastian's pain when he knotted him. Kurt got up and grabbed a wet rag to clean himself of semen and slick.

"Here," Kurt said throwing the rag at Sebastian's body. "Clean yourself up and get dressed. The Southerner's will be here soon."

Sebastian nodded his head, looking at Kurt quickly getting dressed in his sophisticated Northern clothes and walked out of his bedroom making Sebastian feel like he's a cheap whore who gives free fucks. Perhaps that is what he really is. A cheap fuck.

* * *

 _North's Forest Road_

Blaine stared outside the carriage window, his gold eyes sparkling with excitement as he saw shining white, silver stuff covering the grounds of the forest grounds and trees.

"Wow," Blaine whispered his big amazed eyes never leaving the sight until he saw it fall down a tree in a clump.

"It moved! Mummy, the white thing moved! Is it alive?! Can I keep it?! What is it?!" a very excited six-year-old Blaine hopped up and down the carriage tugging on his mummy's fur cape.

"Blaine," Alana scolded, "what did I say about jumping inside the carriage."

Blaine whined stomping his feet and just pointed outside.

"But it moved! It fell! It's probably hurt! What is it mummy?!" Blaine whined again with his questions plopping himself on her lap.

Alana sighed knowing she should not encourage her son's curiosity with everything by answering his questions all the time.

 _He's so much like Cooper, but worse because of his pouting face_ ,Alana thought.

"It's called snow and it is not alive. It probably fell from the trees because of the warming weather."

"But it's not warm outside. It's cold. Mummy what is snow? Why is it white? Why don't we get snow?" Blaine asked looking outside the window again.

"We do not live in the North to experience snow and cold weather," Alana said picking Blaine up and settling him down in his seat.

"Now let's go back to our discussion about how to behave in the presence of Northerner's shall we?"

"No, it's boring. I wanna look more at snow," Blaine dismissed and jumped off his seat to press his face against the window to stare outside.

"Oh no you don't pup, you need to learn about etiquette and how to introduce yourself to your betrothed and his family. It's very important for you to learn and understand how Omegas are viewed in society in the North," Alana said picking Blaine up again and sitting him down.

Blaine pouted again, looking at her with his pleading eyes. Usually Alana would have fallen for it, but because this is such an important meeting she won't let Blaine off easily.

"After our lesson, you can continue to look at the snow and ask your questions," Alana settled. Blaine nodded his head knowing he wouldn't win.

"When we see the Northern King how would you introduce yourself?"

"Salutations Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel. My name is Prince Omega Blaine, second son of mother and mummy."

"Blaine," Alana warned, her face stern.

Blaine sighed knowing the look on his mummy's face.

"Second son of Southern King Alpha Victoria and Queen Omega Alana of House Anderson. It is my pleasure to meet you and my greatest pleasure to bear the honor of being betrothed to your heir Prince Alpha Kurt."

Alana smiled at her son's memory of his speech.

"Good, very good Blaine," Alana said. "Now, what do you do when you run into a noble Alpha?"

"I bow to them and introduce myself and then politely excuse myself to go find you, mother or Cooper."

"Or one of our guards as they will bring you back to us," Alana saw the bored look on Blaine's face and knew he isn't interested in learning these things. "I know you don't like these lessons darling, but it's very important that you learn for your safety."

"But why? Won't you and mother and Cooper always be with me?" Blaine asked confused.

Alana weakly smiled and shook her head.

"After your scenting ceremony your mother, Cooper and I will leave. You will stay in the North to get to know the Northern nobles and your betrothed as well as the North's tradition. You will be fully immersed into their culture just in time to get your first heat and then bond with Prince Kurt."

"But what happens if I don't like Prince Kurt? Cooper always says mean things about him," Blaine whispered in fear.

"D-don't listen to your brother. I'm sure Prince Kurt is a very nice man. As I have always said, never judge a person by their appearance, but by their actions."

Blaine nodded his head, believing his mummy's words.

"When we get to the North after introductions are over, don't talk, it will only make matters worse. Keep your head down and only speak when being addressed. Make yourself as meek as possible and as submissive as possible when in the presence of an Alpha. You are only to be seen and not to be heard, especially with that smart mouth of yours. Omegas are seen as being weak, fragile and submissive in the North, so play that role Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head, still not understanding why he has to lie about who he is. Mummy always told him that he should never lie and always tell the truth, but mummy also said that the only time you can ever lie is to keep someone you love safe. Mummy says he has to lie about who he is in order to be safe from mean people.

She says that Northerners do not like Southerners because of the wars and so he needs to be nice to them in order to show that he wants to be friends. Blaine nodded to himself. He can show them that he's not dangerous, he can show them he's friendly.

"Do you think Northerners would like to see my book collection?" Blaine asked curiously. He can show them so much cool stuff from his books about the world.

Alana's eyes widen in horror.

"No!" she yelled aggressively and startled Blaine from his seat. Seeing his scared face at being yelled at, Alana quickly composed herself into her gentle mother act, "No Blaine. You cannot show them your book collection. Omegas are not allowed to read and write in the North. You should not interact with any Norther person unless that person is your Alpha or the servants. Do not say or engage yourself with anyone. Please Blaine, understand how important it is for you to make yourself as invisible as possible."

Blaine slowly nodded his head, still startled at his mummy's response. Alana took a deep breath and picked Blaine up from his seat and put him on her lap, hugging him with one arm as she caressed his head, running her fingers over his curls.

"Sorry darling that I scared you. I am just worried about your safety once we leave. I want you to be safe and happy. Do you forgive me?" Alana whispered kissing Blaine's head.

Blaine nodded and looked out the window, suddenly not feeling interested in the snow anymore.

* * *

"I still cannot believe that you have continued with this," Cooper said aggressively to his mother in the other carriage. He was holding Miranda's as she looked out the window, pretending to ignore their conversation.

"Start to believe it now then Cooper. We should be there within a few hours," Victoria said reading letters and documents from her Kingdom.

Cooper just huffed in annoyance, feeling his hand get squeezed by Miranda.

"Can I at least tell Blaine what to expect when we arrive there. What Kurt is like. Blaine deserves to know the truth," Cooper asked.

"No."

"Why?! Blaine needs to know the truth about Kurt and his hatred towards us! I've met Kurt mother. He's the type of Alpha who takes pleasure in tormenting Omegas. Blaine needs to know the truth about who he's going to be betrothed to."

"Cooper stop this at once. You're twenty-two years old and should be focusing on your studies on how to rule a kingdom rather than Blaine's betrothed," Victoria snapped looking up from her papers.

"Well excuse me for wanting my younger brother, who's still a pup by the way, to know what he's about to get himself into once we leave him alone in the North!" Cooper roared out, his Alpha pheromones pouring out of him.

"Cooper," Miranda whispered in his ear, reminding him to stop.

Cooper stopped the feeling of anger inside him and shook his head. Cooper never had a chance to change Victoria's mind.

"May I be excused to leave and join my in-laws?" Miranda asked.

Victoria looked at her with apologetic eyes, for having Miranda always be in the worse of her arguments with Cooper and nodded her head, signaling her guards to stop.

Cooper opened the door to the carriage and hopped out giving his hand for his mate to use as balance to safely step out. They walked up to the second carriage behind them and Cooper opened the door to see his mummy and younger brother looking at him and Miranda.

"May I join you, your Grace?" Miranda asked politely.

Alana smiled and nodded her head and gesturing a seat across from her. Miranda nodded in thanks and stepped in to sit down and jumped when she heard the sound of a whip being used.

"Get back here you wench!" they heard a guard yell.

Cooper immediately drew his sword out his head facing towards the direction the sound came from. It was from the wagon behind them. Their slave wagon.

"Stay inside here," Cooper ordered and slammed the door shut to investigate what happened.

Blaine's head popped up at the new activity happening and crawled towards the window off his mummy's lap. He saw the guards all yelling at each other and Cooper ordering to tell them what happened. He then saw his mother's face as she appeared in front of him and saw her look inside to make sure they were alright before joining Cooper. It wasn't until Blaine saw a shadow figure move behind a tree did he suddenly get curious about what is going on.

Blaine saw a male guard run after the shadow figure and pulled it by the hair, revealing a dirty girl's face in pain as she yelled at him and kicked him in the leg only to have him slap her down. The action made Blaine's eyes widen and before he knew it, he threw the carriage door open and ran to the girl not listening to his mummy and Miranda calling out his name.

Just before the male guard could slap the girls face again, Blaine grateful of his speed made it in time to stand in front of her, his arms out staring down at the guard.

"Stop!" he ordered just as the male guard's hand about to make contact.

"Blaine!" Victoria and Cooper yelled in rage at him as they stormed to him.

Blaine turned around to see the girl look at him with confusion, her dark brown eyes looking him p and down. Blaine ignored her looks and ripped a piece of fabric from his undershirt and liked it before cupping the girl's face that was cut open from the hit.

The girl slapped his hand away from her face and spat on his shoes.

"Don't ya dare touch me!" she snarled.

"How dare you hit my son's hand like that!" Victoria immediately yelled stepping forward to hit the girl too but was stopped when Blaine came to view.

"Stop it mother, Cooper," he said looking at her in the eye and seeing Cooper right behind her.

"Why are you protecting her? She hit you and spat on your shoes," Victoria asked curiously seeing her sons' posture in such a defensive way.

"Because she's brave," Blaine answered simply in his child like voice.

"Brave? What do you see in her?"

Blaine thought about the question and turned back to look at the girl who just looked confused by the conversation that was happening between the Southern King and her son. Blaine brought his face closer to the girl's face and really looked at her. It wasn't until he looked right into her eyes and saw something he has never seen before in a person.

"Fire," he whispered captivated, "she has fire inside of her."

"Fire? I ain't burning," she responded defensively.

"I know, but your eyes are," Blaine said matter-of-factly. "Mother, why are we brining her with us? She's not a servant is she?"

"No," Victoria answered, "she's a criminal, captured to be a slave to the North."

"Criminal?" Blaine asked confused, not understanding the word.

"Someone who does very bad things and deserves to be punished," Cooper answered not understanding why his mother was allowing this to continue for so long.

"What did she do to become such a bad person?"

"She broke into the castle, stole food from out stock and hurt several of our guards throughout the years," the male guard answered with distain.

"Why?" Blaine asked her.

"Cause my family is in poverty and I needed to support 'em, while you fucking royals let us starve to death during the war!" she yelled angrily at Blaine, her eyes staring at Victoria who looked unaffected.

"Then why is she a criminal?" Blaine asked her mother.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, your highness?" the male guard asked. "She broke into the castle, stole food and various other items and hurt several of our guards."

"Yeah, but she needed to protect her family who didn't have food. Why are we punishing her when all she tried to do was protect them? Besides, we always have enough food, so why not share it with others?" Blaine asked not seeing the justification against the girl.

"Blaine," Cooper said stepping in.

"It really doesn't make sense, Cooper," Blaine said his voice rising. "Why are we punishing her when all she did was wanting her family to be healthy and happy? Didn't you and mother and mummy always say that family is the most important thing and that we should always help each other out? So why is it okay for us and not for her? Isn't her family just as important as ours? What makes her so different from us? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Then what do you want to do with her?" Victoria asked a smile on her face as she saw her son's innocent logic.

Blaine turned to look at the girl who was now looking at Blaine with a weird expression. A look like she doesn't understand who Blaine is, which is silly because he's Blaine.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Blaine asked with a happy smile.

"What?" she asked not believing what she just heard.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Blaine repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I like you. The fire in your eyes are very pretty. I want us to be friends."

"No," she said.

Blaine, hearing her answer, looked pained at being rejected by this potential friend.

Victoria seeing her son looking hurt stepped up, as a good father would.

"Why don't you become his nanny," Victoria offered looking at the girl, who she estimated to be about fifteen or sixteen years old.

"A what?" she asked.

"A caretaker. You will have the responsibility of taking care of my son when he is in the North after we leave. In return for your service to my son, I will personally care for your family in any way I can."

"Well shouldn't that already be your responsibility?"

"Yes, it is. Which is why I will be looking after your family first once I get back to my Kingdom," Victoria negotiated seeing the girl think about her offer before she nods her head.

"Sure, but only if you make sure they are living like you. I don't wanna see them suffering anymore," the girl whispered.

"Tell me your name so that I may find your family," Victoria said.

"Santana Lopez and you won't be able to find my parents 'cause they died during the war when I was little. I used to live in an orphanage before I took the kids and ran away with them to a safer place. They're my family now," Santana said bringing her knees to her chest, tears prickling up in her eyes.

"I see. I will make sure to find them and give them warm beds and food while you are taking care of my son," Victoria said softly nodding at her guard to unchain her hands. The guard did so and growled at her in the process and left.

Victoria nodded at Santana and turned around to leave, hearing Cooper angrily calling after her.

"You really know how to pick them don't you? First a Kurt and now a criminal to be Blaine's nanny?"

"Blaine said he likes her," Victoria reasoned.

"Blaine says that about everybody!"

* * *

"It looked like it was very painful. Are you okay?" Blaine asked gesturing to her face.

Santana looked at the young prince and sniffed wiping a tear from her face.

"I've had worse," she muttered.

"Can I clean your wound?"

"Why do you care?" she spat out.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. Mummy always gets worried when I scape myself," Blaine said as gently as he could cupping her face to dab his ripped shirt on her cut trying to mimic his mummy's actions, concentrating on wiping away the last of the blood off. Santana stiffened under his touch, but soon relaxed. She looked at Blaine and was suddenly hit with a memory of her younger brother, Daniel.

"Can you stand?" Blaine asked seeing her bruised legs.

"Yeah," Santana said getting up. Blaine took her hand and slowly walked her back to the carriages.

Victoria and Cooper were now bickering at each other and Alana and Miranda were still in the carriages looking at Blaine with surprised eyes.

"Can we have a servant get her new clothes and some spare food along with some bandages," Victoria asked as a servant nodded his head and fetched the items.

"Santana," Victoria addressed. "You will be sitting in our second carriage with Blaine. Alana and Miranda will be sitting with me and Cooper."

Santana nodded her head and entered the second carriage, nodding at the Southern Queen and the Southern heir's mate as they got out of the carriage. Blaine quickly got inside with her and sat down grinning at her with a wide smile.

"We're gonna be the best of friends," Blaine said with confidence.

Santana felt her lips quiver up.

"Ya? What makes you think that?"

"The fire in your eyes burn bright."

Santana smiled finally understanding what Blaine meant. Courage.

* * *

I didn't say this in this chapter, but Sebastian is older than Kurt by 5 years. Kurt is 18 and Sebastian is 23. There are lots of age gaps in this fanfiction which will be explained throughout the story.

Please review/comment, thank you!


	6. Eye's of an Angle

**Warning:** Description of lust after a child

Finally here it is! The chapter where Blaine and Kurt meet and where the drama starts.

Thanks KuCheeka for being my wonderful Beta!

* * *

Chapter 5: Eyes of an Angel

 _North's Forest Road_

"Are you betrothed?" Blaine asked swinging his legs on the seat.

"No," Santana answered fixing the dress she was given now that she is Blaine's new nanny. The Southern King promised to protect her family once she returns home in exchange for taking care for Blaine and Santana will be damned if she ever is going to let a chance like this slip through her fingers. Having her family being personally taken care by the Southern King herself all while she has to watch over one child is easy for Santana. She's used to taking care of a load of annoying orphans child Beta's of all ages and sizes.

"Why not? I thought everyone gets betrothed?" Blaine asked confused.

Santana looked at Blaine and smirked seeing his eyes in confusion, reminding her so much of a confused Daniel.

"Because I'm not of royal blood nor was born into a noble house. I'm a commoner, a peasant. We don't have things called a betrothed or bonds. Beta's aren't affected by the scents of Alpha's or Omega's. That's why we don't do scenting ceremonies, we simply…fall in love and marry, I guess," Santana said slowly, not understanding it herself.

"Fall in love and marry? What is that?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the other side.

"It's…" Santana said trying her best to know what exactly it is too. "It's where two people, regardless of gender and second gender really, really like each other not because of scents or because they're betrothed, but because they really like each other's company and always want to be with them."

Blaine nodded his head looking down at his shoes, his legs stopping swinging.

"I've never heard of something like that before. It sounds amazing," Blaine quietly said before hesitantly asking, "Do you think I'll have that with my betrothed?"

Santana stayed quiet. She didn't know. She didn't know much about anything political or royal duties. She patted Blaine's shoulder gently and looked at his golden eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if you believe hard enough you'll have that someday."

Blaine smiled a little, hoping what his new nanny said is true. He wants the same type of bond his parents have or what Cooper and Miranda have. Cooper always tells him how evil and mean Kurt is whenever he gets the chance to, saying things like how Kurt hates Southerners and how he will try to hurt Blaine.

To be honest, Blaine is scared. He doesn't know what to believe. He trusts Cooper with his life, but Mummy always says to never believe what people say about other people. Blaine really hopes that what Cooper has described is not true. Blaine doesn't want to be betrothed to someone who's mean or evil because then they're ugly and creepy looking.

Blaine had asked his parents what Kurt looks like, but they said that they didn't know. He then asked Cooper, who's only response is how cruel he is. So, all Blaine can picture of his betrothed is something like a cruel, mean troll who hates Southerners. Blaine shivered at the thought. He really doesn't want to be betrothed to someone who looks like a troll.

It took another few hours before they arrived to the Northern Castle, where all Blaine and Santana did was talk. They talked about what they have learned through their lives, though Blaine mostly listens to Santana talk about her times breaking into the castle to steal food and her fights with the castle guards. Blaine was so captivated by her stories believing her to be a hero from one of his books, an Alpha hero who fights for justice for the people against the enemy.

It wasn't until the carriage stopped and a guard announced that they have reached the wall of the Northern Castle did Blaine start to get nervous.

"You alright?" Santana asked looking at Blaine playing with his fingers nervously.

"I don't think so. I don't feel so good," Blaine whispered, hoping the guard didn't hear him and report back to his mother.

"Don't be. I'm sure it's all just nerves. It's your first time meeting your betrothed, yeah? I'm sure he's just as nervous to meet you."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully. "I didn't know Alpha's could get nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous," Santana said watching their carriage move again as they pass the giant stone wall into the Northern Castle.

Blaine and Santana pressed their faces against the window to see it. The Northern Castle is entirely made of stone, except for some parts that's made out of wood like the towers. Just the outside looks dark and dreary, still covered in snow with guards at their posts all staring down at them.

The carriage stopped again, and they turned around to see several people already waiting for them. The Northern King, his heir, his counsel, noble people and servants and more guards were all waiting for them at the bottom of the steps to the front doors of the castle. Blaine tried to see which one is his betrothed, but because of the crowd of people Blaine couldn't seeing anything clearly.

They heard the front carriage door open, Victoria stepping out first and greeting the Northern King.

"Northern King Alpha Burt," Victoria greeted in her commanding polite voice. "It's nice to see you again after many years."

"Indeed, Southern King Alpha Victoria," Burt greeted back.

Blaine's ear picked up that his voice is rough and low. Blaine and Santana heard more people coming out of the carriage, most likely his mummy, Cooper and Miranda.

"I do not believe that you have met my wife yet," Victoria said again. "This is my mate, Southern Queen Omega Alana of House Anderson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Burt said then a sound of a kiss came.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Grace," Alana said ever so quietly one could interpret it as a whisper.

"And here is my first born and heir, Prince Alpha Cooper and his mate Princess Omega Miranda," Victoria continued to her introduction.

"Bright young lad," Burt said.

"A pleasure to meet you," Cooper said back.

"Here is my first born and heir, Prince Alpha Kurt."

Blaine felt his breath hitch. This is it. This is where he finally gets to meet Kurt, his betrothed, his Alpha. Blaine gulped down his nerves as best as he could when he heard a guard outside of his carriage door, opening it up.

Bright light hit Blaine's eyes as he squinted, letting his eyes get used to it. He then saw a guard holding the door open and his mother's hand reaching out for his. Blaine took a deep breath again and reached out to his mother's hand, stepping out of the carriage as he heard Santana right behind him. Knowing she's right behind him brought comfort to him.

"This is my second born, Prince Omega Blaine," Victoria said leading him to the center of the crowd. Blaine tighten his grip on his mother's hand, looking at everyone who's looking at him with interest.

"S-salutations," Blaine stuttered feeling his cheeks get hot and his heart beating fast against his small chest, "Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel. My name is Prince Omega Blaine, second son of Southern King Alpha Victoria and Queen Omega Alana of House Anderson. It is my pleasure to meet you and my greatest pleasure to bear the honor of being betrothed to your heir Prince Alpha Kurt."

Blaine bowed his head waiting three second like his mummy told him to before looking up to see the Northern King's face.

The first thing that Blaine noticed is he's old. Wrinkles were around his eyes, mouth, forehead and his face looked like he hasn't smiled for years, instead he looked like he's been frowning. His eyes were a light green, brown color but looked dull due to his stoic facial expression. If Blaine were to be honest, the Northern King did not look happy to see him. The thought made Blaine put his head down.

"In thanks for your hospitality, we brought slaves over for you to enjoy with however you see fit," Victoria said gesturing to the wagon full of chained Beta's.

Burt nodded to one of his guards who took the reins of the horse connected to the wagon and moved it away.

"Thank you for your gift," Burt said not smiling. "Kurt introduce yourself to your betrothed."

Blaine's eyes widen. Here it is. The moment of truth. Blaine kept his eyes down, only hearing his betrothed move and seeing his shoes and the end of his cape.

Blaine took his final breath, not being able to breathe it out as he slowly brought his eyes up, realizing just how tall he was. When his eyes finally met the face of his betrothed, Blaine gasped sucking in more air than he could, his eyes popping out.

It was as if he had been struck by the Heavens. As if it had hit him right in the stomach and had forced out every bit of air he had in his lungs. His heart started beating rapidly in his chest and he had clutched his mother's hand.

He's beautiful.

He isn't anything what Blaine had expected and yet he surpasses all of his expectations. The soft pale skin reminded Blaine of the pretty snow, his light brown hair coiffed up reminded Blaine of trees, and his eyes.

His eyes are the most beautiful thing that Blaine has ever seen. They were a crystal glaze blue. Mother and Cooper have blue eyes, but theirs could never compare to Kurt's. Something about Kurt's blue eyes reminded Blaine of a crying angel.

It's so beautiful.

"I-it's a great honor to me-meet you Al- Prince Kurt," Blaine stuttered averting his eyes down, feeling his body getting very warm.

"The pleasure's all mine, Prince Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine almost whined at the sound of Kurt's voice. It was so soft, light and unexpectedly high, nothing like what Blaine had imagined. Blaine peeked to get another look at Kurt feeling a sudden urge to just hug him. He knew he shouldn't. It's inappropriate for him to do so, though he's forgotten why.

Blaine slowly opened his hand from his mother's grasp and pulled it away, taking a cautious step forward to Kurt, seeing his eyes look down at him. Blaine took another step forward and then went for it. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, though his arms were only able to wrap themselves around his leg and hugged him, nuzzling his face into it. Though Blaine's unmatured nose can't really pick up the scent of Alpha's, Beta's and other Omega's who aren't his family, Blaine can lightly smell something strong and amazing from Kurt.

Blaine looked innocently at Kurt, his big eyes staring up at Kurt's amazing blue and smiled a dopey smile.

"Alpha," Blaine said, his smile widening when he saw Kurt's eyes widen in what appeared to be surprise.

Kurt gently put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, before Blaine felt his arm being yanked back. Blaine turned his head around to see his mummy look displeased and then remembered he shouldn't have hugged Kurt.

" _An unbonded Omega should never touch or be touched by an Alpha who is not their family."_

"I am deeply sorry for my son's action," Alana said looking at Kurt in apology, her grip on Blaine's arm tightening.

"Don't be," Kurt awkwardly said clearing his throat and excusing himself from the crowd, not giving another glance at Blaine. Blaine looked up at the Northern people who all looked disapprovingly at him which made him want to cry. He knew he shouldn't have hugged Kurt, but the urge to do so was too strong. It's like the urge he gets when there's a new book to read but can't until after supper, but stronger by a tenfold. The moment when he realized mummy would scold him and that Kurt didn't seem to like his hug very much tears started to prick from Blaine's eyes, but he focused on trying not to cry in public.

Burt and Victoria excused themselves as they walked together to talk and everyone else went about their days as Blaine and his family were being shown to their rooms. Blaine sniffed knowing mummy was going to give him another lesson about etiquette and probably yell at him for his poor manners and will have to apologize to Kurt later for his actions. Blaine was not looking forward to that. Perhaps he was looking forward at being able to see Kurt again.

Blaine glanced up at his mummy to see her face look dark with distain. Blaine wanted to breakdown. He wanted to curl into a ball and let his emotions consume him until nothing was left of him anymore. He didn't mean to let his actions get out of hand. It was simply a hug.

Why is it so bad is it to hug someone?

Alana pulled on Blaine's arms as they were shown to their rooms. Cooper and Miranda were shown to their own rooms and Santana was shown to the servant quarters. It wasn't until Blaine and his mummy were alone did Alana break the silence.

"What were you thinking?" Alana asked his voice dropping low.

Blaine squirmed in his seat, not being able to handle the sound of his mummy's voice when she speaks like that.

"I-I didn't mean to cause a scene," Blaine hiccupped not able to control his tears from falling anymore. He wiped them away with his hand looking at his mummy to see her face softening.

"What you did was careless and very inappropriately darling. You should never let an Alpha, any Alpha touch you, just like how you should never touch an Alpha either," Alana said sitting down, rubbing her temples.

"But Prince Kurt's my betrothed. Why is it that I cannot touch him?"

"Because you have not had your scenting ceremony yet. Once you do, you still need to remain distant from Prince Kurt. You are far too young to freely touch anyone like that, especially to hug them in public!"

"Sorry," Blaine meekly said bowing his head submissively.

"We are not in the Southern Kingdom anymore Blaine. You absolutely cannot behave like this in the Northern Kingdom. Have you forgotten what I've said to you? Don't talk. Don't make matters worse. Your head should always be down and only speaking when being addressed to. Make yourself as meek as possible and as submissive as possible when in the presence of an Alpha. You are only to be seen and not to be heard. Omegas in the Northern Kingdom are viewed being weak, fragile and submissive, play that role Blaine. Northern Omega's do not have the luxury of having freedom that we Southern Omega's have." Alana scolded seeing her young pup look devastated.

Alana sighed again and walked in front of Blaine and knelt down. She gently cupped her son's cheek lifting his head to have his golden eyes meet her blue eyes.

"I am just worried about you darling and only want to protect you. In two days, we will be leaving you here alone and unprotected. I never want to see you hurt. I hope you forgive me for raising my voice against you."

Blaine nodded, brushing more tears away from his eyes as his mummy wrapped her arms around him, kissing his head as she let Blaine silently cried. Alana knew this day would come. Knew that she would have to let go of Blaine and prayed that he would survive this. Alana arms tighten her grip on Blaine never wanting to let go of him.

* * *

 _Northern Castle's Hallway_

"I cannot believe what I had just witnessed today," Sebastian said in shock as he and strutted down the hallway. "To freely hug the Prince of the North so in public is outrageous, and in front of the King no less!"

Kurt hummed to whatever Sebastian was saying, his mind replaying the events of what really did just happen, his body can't seem to shake an odd feeling out.

When Kurt first saw Blaine step out of the carriage, he forgot just how young he was. Still a pup, years before he hits puberty. It was then that Kurt finally really did realize that he's betrothed to a pup. A pup that he would see grow up until he gets his first heat and then he's supposed to mate with him, knot him, and be forced to bond with a pup for the rest of his days.

Kurt will admit that his betrothed did not look as ugly as he expected him to look. He imagined him being something like a young version of Cooper. Bright blue eyes, tall and incredibly annoying.

But his eyes weren't blue. Not at all. His eyes were a deep gold color, like honey. A sweet gold color that Kurt can't seem to get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried to forget. Kurt can still feel his heart pounding in his chest. It has not stopped ever since he has hugged him. The touch, the contact.

That moment still felt like it just happened, even though it was an hour or so ago. The feeling of his tiny arms around his leg, the way he brushed his face against him and the word he said. God the way he called him 'Alpha' made something inside of Kurt stir. Something primitive in his Alpha instincts.

The way he called him 'Alpha' was so innocent and raw. Those eyes staring at him felt like they were staring right into his soul. The whole things made Kurt's cock twitch with excitement.

Kurt knew he had to leave, disgusted with himself. Lusting after a pup like that all because he said a simple word. A simple word that made Kurt want to drop to his knees and take that boy right then and there. Rip his innocence away with his aching cock, wondering what it is like to be inside an unmatured Omega boy's arse, comparing the feeling between his past Omega lovers, but mostly Sebastian. It made Kurt wonder how tight he would be compared to Sebastian who's loose. How good would it feel when Kurt shoves his knot inside Blaine? How should Blaine sound when he pounds into him?

But Heavens those eyes! Those eyes made Kurt feel this carnal animalistic feeling deep inside of him, like he was going to go feral. Yet it made him feel open like he was a book that his betrothed could easily read, (but Omega's didn't how to read). It made Kurt feel…vulnerable. For the first time in Kurt's life he has never felt so exposed before. Kurt hated that feeling like never before. All his betrothed did was to stare at him with those honey eyes and say a simple word and he would fall. What would the future contain once they were bonded?

"Kurt?" Sebastian called out to him, thankfully breaking his thoughts.

"Hm?" Kurt asked seeing Sebastian with a concerned face.

"Did you listen to what I just said?" he asked and stopped walking.

"No, sorry. I was lost in thought."

"I was saying how disgraceful that brat was behaving," Sebastian carried on his rant. "Stuttering when introducing himself to the King and then mumbling when being introduced to you. Did his parents not have proper teachers to teach him anything about manners?"

"I suppose not."

"Well obviously with the way he looked."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused.

"Oh, come on, you didn't notice it? His clothes were a mess, dirt was on his face and his hair! Awfully tangled and a complete mess, not something you would have your child look like when they are meeting a King and his counsel and other noble people. His hair looked like a bird's nest, with curls flying all over the place when it should have been brushed down and styled. He looked completely unkempt! But then again that's Southerner's for you. Wild barbaric lunatics," Sebastian sneered.

"Hm," Kurt said not listening to Sebastian anymore, before feeling hot wet lips on his own. He kissed Sebastian back, his tongue forcing its way into Sebastian's mouth causing him to moan as he took control.

"Yes Kurt," Sebastian said pressing his body against Kurt's and rubbing his small hard cock against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's cock immediately went stiff and he shoved Sebastian hard against the wall, dominating his mouth as his hands moved down and under the clothes to grip Sebastian's leaking cock.

"Ah!" Sebastian moaned out at the contact, his knees dropping to the ground as he pressed his face right against Kurt's cock, feeling the hardness pressed against his lips.

"Please," Sebastian begged looking up at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt smirked running his hand through Sebastian's hair. He moved his clothes around to get his cock out as it was now standing right in front of Sebastian's watering mouth. He opened his mouth to take the cock wanting to suck it dry with come, but Kurt moved his hips away from his hungry mouth.

"Beg for it," Kurt ordered, not caring that he was going to fuck Sebastian's throat in the hallways of his castle.

"Please Kurt, please let me taste your wonderful, thick Alpha cock. Please, fuck my mouth. I want it. I want it so bad. Can't you see my plump lips? They're just waiting to wrap around you. Just thinking about it makes me dripping wet," Sebastian moaned as Kurt slapped his cock against Sebastian's face, droplets of pre-cum touching Sebastian's lips as he licked them clean savoring the taste.

"What do you want me to do with my wonderful cock?"

"Fuck me with it anywhere, I don't care. I just need it in me, now. Please, I-"

Kurt shoved his cock right into Sebastian's waiting mouth, pulling his head down until he heard Sebastian gag. Sebastian tighten his lips around Kurt, moving his tongue around, feeling it pulse inside his mouth.

"Good," Kurt praised gripping Sebastian's hair a little tighter, "just like that."

Sebastian bobbed his head up and down Kurt's cock trying to get more inches inside, using his right hand to grip the inches he couldn't reach. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in Sebastian's hot wet mouth, feeling his head nudge against the back of his throat.

"Don't use your hand. I want just your throat. You're gonna take all of me in that pretty mouth of yours," Kurt said shoving Sebastian's head down until his lips were touching the base of his knot.

Sebastian gagged, his hands gripping Kurt's wrist desperately trying to release his hold to breathe. It felt wonderful. Sebastian loves the feeling of having Kurt's cock in his mouth, gagging him past his limits.

Kurt, instead of using Sebastian's head bob up and down, gripped Sebastian's head steady and thrust his hips forward never stopping, feeling Sebastian moan as vibration sent more pleasure to Kurt. Sebastian eyes were half open, his mind not processing anything complex other than the fact that there's an Alpha's cock in his mouth and down his throat.

"Fuck yes, tighter," Kurt commanded.

Sebastian hollowed his cheeks, following Kurt's command, using his arms to grip Kurt's clothes as he moved his lower body against Kurt's legs, humping him. Kurt groaned again feeling himself getting close to orgasm, not caring that Sebastian was humping his leg. The same leg that his betrothed hugged just an hour ago. Kurt gave another deep thrust looking down at Sebastian's green eyes, feeling disappointed that they weren't the color he wanted to see.

"Can you take all me? Can you take my knot in that your pretty wet mouth of yours?" Kurt asked releasing his grip a little as Sebastian hummed closing his eyes, allowing all of his body to relax. He humped Kurt's leg one more time before feeling his own orgasm take him. With one last thrust, Kurt shoved his knot into Sebastian's mouth, feeling his lips stretch around him trying to push more of his knot in.

"Oh fuck," Kurt moaned out feeling his body shiver.

Sebastian felt a warm rush of cum shoot down his throat as he swallowed it greedily. Kurt's cum is by far the best Sebastian has ever tasted. It tasted musky, salty and just pure Alpha, but his jaw was starting to hurt like hell. Half way through their sexual act, Sebastian's jaw started to hurt from the discomfort and now it's sore, the muscle overused. Sebastian felt his saliva and Kurt's cum leak out, his mouth not able to keep everything in along with a cock deeply imbedded down his throat, until it was too much and Sebastian moved off of Kurt's cock to gag the cum out of him.

"Shit," Kurt said using his hand to squeeze another load of cum out of him spilling it all on Sebastian's clothes. Kurt tucked his cock back in his clothes and arranged himself to look decent again before kneeling down to take Sebastian into his arms, carrying him back to his bed chambers, feeling hatred rise within him at the deep desire of wanting to see those gold honey eyes his cock's mouth should have been in.

* * *

I know it is hard to tell how old everyone is because of the time skips, I will make a short lists of revealing everyone's age next chapter. In this story Santana is 15 years old. Please review/comment!


	7. Truth Be Told

Warning: Child harassment, panic attack

The end of the chapter will have everyone's age revealed.

Thank you KuCheeka for being my Beta.

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth Be Told

 _Northern Castle_

Blaine looked outside his bedroom door, seeing servants rush up and down the hallways with items in their hands, all getting ready for tonight's banquet. Blaine closed the ajar door and looked back seeing Santana being taught how to make a bed by one of the servants along with other servant duties. Mummy went to her and mother's bedroom to get ready for tonight as well.

With nothing to do, Blaine is starting to get bored. Mummy said that he was not allowed bring books with him because Northerner's aren't supposed to know that he knows how to read. Blaine asked his mummy why and her response confused him. All she said was it is because he's an Omega. But mummy knew how to read as well, so why does he have to lie about something he passionately loves?

Adult reason makes no sense to Blaine sometimes. Why hide who you truly are? People will never really know you and then they will feel sad that you lied to them about something so important.

With Santana busy, Blaine has no one who can keep him company or to do fun things with. He looked out the door, it was all so tempting, so easy too. To just sneak away and explore the castle, to fill his curiosity with anything about the North really, and the possible chance to run into Kurt may have crossed his mind.

Blaine looked back at Santana watching her struggle to properly fold clothes, sheets and blankets. He took a tentative step forward, feeling like he's about to do something wrong and seeing if he will get caught, which is essentially what he is doing. As he got to the door, he quietly opened it and gently stepped out then closed it to make sure no sound would be detected.

As soon as the door was closed, Blaine smiled triumphantly to himself. He did it! He snuck away with anyone realizing it! Blaine looked to his right and then left, debating which hallway he should take first. The hallways all looked the same with nothing really standing out that would catch Blaine's eyes to tell him where he should go there first. So, he decided to go to the right, feeling an adventure begin.

The adventure that Blaine got all excited about, thinking it would be like the one from his books where he wound a hidden room or a treasure or something fascinating, dwindled his excitement very fast.

All of the hallways looked the same! It was so boring! There were no paintings hung, or tables, there weren't even candles hanging on the walls. The Northern Castle is so very different from the Southern Castle. Everything was dull from the color to the wall to the bedrooms and even people, if Blaine were to be completely honest. Not one of the servants greeted him with a smile or a welcome hello.

 _Perhaps they just don't have time because of the banquet tonight. It is very important that everything goes smoothly in celebrating peace and then the ceremony tomorrow and then the next banquet_ Blaine thought to himself, convincing himself that it had to be that.

Blaine turned to the next corner when he bumped into something itchy. Taking several steps back, Blaine looked up to see someone he did not recognize.

Immediately his mummy's etiquette lessons kicked in as he bowed his head, making himself as submissive as possible. Blaine knew the person he bumped into is not a Beta, no Beta would ever be this tall with broad shoulders or this muscular.

"Apologizes," Blaine softly said keeping his head down. "I did not see where I was walking. My name is Prince Omega Blaine of House Anderson, please excuse my poor manners of introduction."

The man chuckles, his voice deep and smooth.

"You are smarter than they say you were, Prince Blaine. That is not what I would have expected from a whore's son," the man said causing Blaine to look up and be greeted with a sight of an older man, his long wavy dark brown hair with strands of silver and light blue eyes with pale skin. A common thing the Northern people must share, Blaine figured out. They blue eyes almost reminded Blaine of Kurt's. But that is not important at the moment. It is what the man said that caught Blaine's attention.

"I beg your pardon?" Blaine asked confused, not understanding his words, but knew it was an insult. About what, Blaine didn't know.

"Yes, you should beg," the man continued to say stepping around Blaine to look him up and down. "I mean that is all that your peasant mummy taught you and among…various other things I would presume."

"I am not quite sure what you are saying," Blaine said looking as the man walk around him, not liking his presence. "Who are you?"

The large Alpha smiled, his tall body looming over Blaine. "I am Grand Duke Alpha Vlad of House Wadleigh, Right Hand Advisor to the King and the older brother of late Northern Queen Omega Elizabeth of House Hummel."

Blaine's eyes widen in disbelief.

This man is the Grand Duke, the King's most favored advisor and brother to the late Northern Queen, Kurt's uncle and going to be his uncle-in-law.

"Y-you're Prince Kurt's uncle," Blaine whispered out, his shock evident on his face.

Vlad only smiled more.

"Indeed," he responded. "You are not quite what I imagined. You are smarter than all of the Omega's here in this castle, most of the Beta servants and I would dare say even some Northerners noble family's Alpha's."

"Why would you say that?" Blaine asked his curiosity getting the best of him. He knew he should excuse himself and walk away, that is what his mother and mummy would have wanted, and have taught him. They told him to never engage in a conversation with a Northerner, especially not an Alpha.

"One, the way you introduce yourself; no stutter, mumbling, or fidgeting. Which tells me that you are very knowledgeable and have been taught with a high level of education in the manner of etiquette. It shows you have confidence, power over yourself. Two, your introduction is not like any introduction from an Omega I have ever seen, way too advance for a pup like you," Vlad said with a smirk, amusement all but showing in his blue eyes.

"Well maybe it's because I'm a Prince of a Kingdom. Royal families have the money to pay for very good teachers," Blaine defended.

"Three, you have a smart mouth. A normal Omega wouldn't be able to keep up with a conversation with me, an Alpha, and still have wit."

"How observant of you," Blaine noted looking at Vlad up and down, mimicking his moves. Something inside of Blaine told him he really did not like this man.

"Yes, such an interesting creature you are," Vlad said stepping close as Blaine stepped back. "Is that what your mummy taught you how to behave around Alphas? To make yourself as desirable as possible and lure them into bed with your legs spread wide and open?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed, not understanding just what exactly Vlad is accusing him of. His mummy didn't teach him anything but the basics of how to be a Prince. To make himself desirable and lure Alphas into his bed with his legs open? What nonsense is Vlad talking about? Why would he take Alphas into his bed? Mummy always told him to never share a bed with someone who is not your family or bonded mate. Whatever comment Vlad is making about him is clearly false.

"You're wrong," Blaine sternly said. "I don't invite Alpha's into my bed."

Vlad laughed, his voice echoing the entire hallway as he bent down eye level to Blaine.

"You are such a stupid little pup, and here I thought you were actually smart."

"I am smart," Blaine stated out which only caused Vlad to laugh more.

"Your mummy does a fine job raising you. Easily tempting Alphas to want to have a taste of you, as you are unlike any Omega we have ever seen before. An exotic creature of some sort from the far South."

"My mummy _does_ a perfect job raising me. You clearly do not know your manners," Blaine commented narrowing his eyes as he saw more mirth in Vlad's eyes.

"Hm, you _are_ very interesting. I wonder if your mother will also teach you how to be a murder as well," Vlad mocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh? Did you mother not tell you? Interesting. But I suppose she does want to have a good image for her youngest after all," Vlad said very amused with information he is purposely holding back. Blaine did not like it one bit.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked again trying his best to hold his anger back.

"She sent an assassin to kill the King's mate and wife, my sister, one of her distant cousins," Vlad spoke clearly enjoying the look of disbelief in Blaine's eyes. "She's the one who started the whole war again with her silly plans and then have the audacity to say she did not commit the murder."

"Mother would never do something like that," Blaine whispered not believing a single word Vlad is saying. He's wrong. Mother would never do something like this. Mother would never harm someone, especially a family member.

"Sure, she wouldn't," Vlad rhetorically said. "But you wouldn't know would you. You're just an Omega, sold to the north as a peace treaty for us to torment you. Your mother does not love you if she is willing to sell you. Your mother is a liar, a traitor to my family, a murderer, and most of all a fool to get so easily bewitched by her servant who has no drop of royal blood in her. To allow herself to _bond_ with that Omega who freely opens her legs up and ruin her whole entire family bloodline and then to have the courage to actually keep the children and name them as her heir to her Kingdom. Bastards is how the entire Northern Kingdom sees you. Mistakes who only have half royal blood and half peasants. So how does it feel to be a son of a murder and a whore?"

Blaine swallowed the large lump in his mouth, feeling his throat tighten and hurt, as tears start to prick his eyes. He doesn't know what to believe anymore. He does not want to ever doubt his mother and mummy, but if what Vlad is saying true then how come no one in the South has ever spoke of this before?

Blaine took a step back, his eyes darting from left to right wanting to get out of the hallway, wanting to get out of Vlad's presence.

"Excuse me," Blaine muttered turning around and running down the hallway trying to find the way back to his room, not caring if he gets caught and scolded. He couldn't stay there any longer. He felt like his lungs stopped, making him not able to breathe, he felt like the walls were closing in on him making everything feel smaller and smaller and he just needed to run away from it.

Blaine's legs felt heavy, pain was rising in his stomach, his mind foggy, not being to think clearly. When he finally saw the door to his bed chamber he bolted in, not caring that he slammed the door shut behind him.

He needed to find a way for air to get inside his lungs. His mind already felt light, like he's going to drop to sleep soon. The skin on his body is wet and he just needs to sit down and try to calm himself down.

"Prince Blaine?" Santana said making Blaine turn around to see her.

As soon as Santana saw the tears spilling out of Blaine's eyes, she rushed to side and knelt down next to him holding his shoulder.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" She demanded feeling anger rise within her.

"C-can't breathe," Blaine choked out, trying desperately to inhale air.

"Oh god, you're panicking," Santana whispered in horror. She immediately picked Blaine up and wrapped his small body with a blanket from his bed and put him inside the closet.

"Blaine," Santana said trying to get his attention. "Blaine I need you to look at me. I need you to look at me in the eyes. Just focus on me."

Blaine lifted his head up and looked right into Santana's eyes.

"Good, good. Now don't be afraid. I'm going to close the doors and I want you to feel the darkness of the closet. I want you to notice the quietness and silence and focus on your breathing. That's all I want you to do and if you're afraid then just call out my name. I will be right outside here okay? Do you understand what I am saying?" Santana asked her eyes never leaving Blaine's. Blaine nodded his head, seeing the light disappearing from the closet.

Blaine closed his eyes, letting himself be completely wrapped around the darkness and he listened. Nothing. There was no sound being made, not even his breathing. Focus on breathing he remembered. He stuttered in taking a deep breath, feeling pain as he did so, allowing his body to relax, his stiff muscles loosening, his mind not feeling so light and his stomach pains withering away.

He felt himself relax completely knowing he's alone with the quietness. He takes another breath in, this time not as painful and repeats the motion again. Once he feels his heart slowing down and the sweat on his body gone, did he finally allow himself to cry. He curled himself in the blanket more, wrapping it all around him and crying his emotions out. He doesn't want to believe what Vlad said to be true, but he also doesn't want to doubt his parents.

* * *

 _Northern Kingdom's Dining Hall_

The banquet is not as interesting as Blaine thought it was. Sitting between his mummy and Cooper as they talked, ate and drank wine, Blaine sat there silent, poking at his food finding his hunger for food gone.

Blaine sighed looking up to see the bright candle chandelier and then the ceiling seeing the cobwebs in the corner. Following the cobwebs down the pillar made his eyes land on Vlad, smiling at a servant as she poured him another glass of wine.

Blaine grimaced and looked away, still being able to hear Vlad's words perfectly inside his head, it is like it is on repeat and will never end.

" _You're just an Omega, sold to the north as a peace treaty for us to torment you. Your mother does not love you if she is willing to sell you. Your mother is a liar, a traitor to my family, a murderer, and most of all a fool to get so easily bewitched by her servant who has no drop of royal blood in her. To allow herself to bond with that Omega who freely opens her legs up and ruin her whole entire family bloodline and then to have the courage to actually keep the children and name them as her heir to her Kingdom. Bastards is how the entire Northern Kingdom sees you. Mistakes who only have half royal blood and half peasants. So how does it feel to be a son of a murder and a whore?"_

It's not true.

None of it can be true.

Blaine grip on his fork tightened as he stabbed his soft carrots and nibbled on it, lost in thought of Vlad's words trying to decipher what is the truth and what is not. It wasn't until Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder that made him look up as to who needed his attention.

Santana lowly stood there, pouring his already filled goblet of water with more, his face close to his.

"Are you alright?" she whispered looking at him in the eye as she retrieved her hand and the pitcher away from his goblet.

Blaine shakes his head, not wanting to speak, but continued to nibble on his carrots. Santana nodded her head and gently smiled at him.

"Will you tell me what has been bugging you since this afternoon?" she whispered again. Blaine looked up to see her face and saw concern and nodded his head.

"Until then, you need to eat more. You hardly touched your food, except for that carrot you've been nibbling on. Never let food go to waste because you never know when you're going to eat next," Blaine looked at his plate of food and low and behold there it was. A perfectly filled plate with Northern foods.

"Do you want it?" Blaine whispered back seeing the hunger in Santana's eyes.

"I can't, people will see."

"Just tell them that I do not like it and pretend to throw it out. There is an empty room down the corridor to your right. With the servants entering and leaving the dining hall, no one will see you sneak food in there. And if they do see you just say that you are disposing of it per your Prince's orders," Blaine whispered back putting his fork down between his napkins and nodded at Santana to take his plate away. She did and followed his orders of leaving the dining hall with his full plate of food seeing the only door in the hallway and entered it before devouring everything, not letting a single crumb get wasted.

Blaine silently smiled as he saw the grateful look Santana gave him and looked around the dining room, his eyes avoiding Vlad purposefully and then he heard it. A laugh. A laugh he could easily tell was _him_ because of the way his own body reacted to it. Blaine let his eyes land on Kurt and he couldn't help but smile. Kurt looked so carefree, talking to a man who had beautiful blond hair, almost silver like an old person, but the man that Kurt was talking to didn't look old at all. He looked like he's Kurt's age, but maybe a little older with blue, almost silver eyes as well. His skin color was very white as well. It looked like he hasn't seen the sun since he's been born. Blaine watched as a hand touched Kurt's shoulder and Kurt turned his head and smiled at him as well. Blaine looked and saw that he too was pretty. Light brown hair styled almost like Kurt's, pale skin, but his eyes were different. They almost reminded him of his mummy's, but lighter. A light forest green color.

* * *

"I can't believe you two fucked in the hallway right after the introductions," Jeff said to Kurt drinking another sip from his wine.

Kurt smirked slapping his cousin's shoulder.

"Jealous?" he teased causing Jeff to hit him back, which only made Kurt laugh more. Kurt knew how Jeff felt about Sebastian. Everyone in the North knew that a young Alpha Earl named Jeff of House Sterling fell hard for an Omega male named Sebastian of House Smythe. It was very evident with the way that Jeff would stare at Sebastian's ass whenever he got the chance.

"When are you ever going to understand that Sebastian will never let you fuck him?" Kurt asked picking up his goblet of wine to drink but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Sebastian sit down next to him.

"Speaking of him," Kurt said smoothly wrapping his arm around Sebastian's waist and having him sit on his lap. "How are you feeling?"

Sebastian smiled at Kurt and nuzzled his nose in Kurt's neck smelling his Alpha scent.

"Better," he whispered, rubbing his scent of Kurt. Kurt gladly took in his smell of the fresh peppermint.

Kurt laughed, feeling the wine ease the nerves he's been feeling all afternoon. Drinking four goblets is now slowly starting to let Kurt's mind ease.

"Hey Sebastian," Jeff said interrupting their moment.

"Hi," Sebastian dismissed taking a sip of wine from Kurt's goblet, ignoring Jeff's frown and growl of annoyance.

Kurt only smiled and moved his eyes across the table to only land on piercing golden eyes looking directly at his own. Kurt stopped everything that he was doing and saw the owner of those eyes cheeks get flushed and looked away. Such a childlike, innocent act, but it only made Kurt want him more. He saw those eyes peek at him again for a second and then looked away, his face getting redder and redder. Kurt felt his own heart skip several times and scowled at the pride he felt for causing that reaction from him.

 _Fuck_ , Kurt thought feeling his own body respond in excitement. _No, this cannot happen. I refuse to be like_ him _._

"Hey," Sebastian asked his voice breaking Kurt's gaze. "Are you still with me?"

Kurt looked back at Sebastian and nodded his head, his gaze falling back on the boy sitting across from him. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and followed Kurt's gaze to see that damn boy, sitting there looking all flushed his eyes moving from Kurt's to his hands. Right then and there Sebastian wanted to hurt that boy. That pup looked beautiful. His clothes were all bright and exotic looking, various warm colors complementing his dark skin color and the redness of his flushed cheeks made him look vibrant. All so alluring for any Alpha. All while Sebastian had on dark, dull colors, none of them enhancing his looks.

The more Sebastian saw the interaction between Kurt and Blaine the more he grew jealous, until an idea formed inside his head. He slyly smiled. He flopped himself on Kurt's legs, his arms wrapping themselves around Kurt's neck and moved his head down to capture Kurt's lips with his own. Immediately Kurt kissed him back, which only made Sebastian smile more in their kiss and began to move his hips, creating friction. Kurt growled, his hands immediately having a grip on Sebastian's waist. Sebastian broke the kiss, his hips still rotating Kurt's cock feeling it start to get hard the more he put pressure on it and turned around looked at Blaine whose eyes are narrowed in confusion. Sebastian smirked with pride and continued his actions, wanting to show off his sex skills and how much pleasure he can bring Kurt.

Kurt heard Sebastian moaned above him and placed kisses down his neck, opening his eyes to have them immediately meet cold, sharp, disapproving gold ones from Victoria. Realizing what exactly what he was doing in public, Kurt shoved Sebastian off his lap to see the whole Southern royal family all look at him with disapproval and frowns. The Southern King was more prominent with her facial expressions.

Kurt's eyes looked back at Blaine's to see him being excused by his nanny as she led him away, probably back to his bed chambers. Kurt turned his head again to see Jeff also looking at him with disapproval. Anger more than anything else. Kurt got up himself and excused himself, not wanting to be here any longer.

"Not only do I have to hear what exactly you and Seb do through the servant's gossip, but to watch it right in front of my face, oh that's low cousin," Jeff angrily said storming past Kurt down the hallway.

"Not now Jeff," Kurt scowled not feeling happy either with his actions.

"Of course not. You always did ignore my feelings about Seb as you continue to fuck him. Do you even like him? Or is he just another one of your little sluts to play with?"

"Not. Now," Kurt said back, his voice dropping low, but the anger in Jeff's eyes shows he's not going to let this go easily like he had in the past.

"You're a bastard, you know that right? You know how I feel about him and yet you completely ignore it! I have been pining after him for years, hoping that he would agree to bond with me, but you just don't give a fuck about him do you?! You keep leading him on, giving him false hope and now," Jeff paused catching his breath in his rant. "And now he's going to be heartbroken watching you scent-bond your betrothed tomorrow. I've been letting you get away with hurting him, but not this time cousin. Not this time because no one can heal a broken heart especially with an Omega."

Kurt fists clenched seeing his cousin's silver eyes looking at him with hate. Sure, he and Jeff had fights and arguments, but never one this intense, especially over an Omega. What Jeff doesn't know is that Kurt actually does love Sebastian, but knew he could never tell him in fear he will lose his relationship with his cousin completely.

"You don't deserve him," Jeff spat out. "I can only hope that your betrothed doesn't break when you two get bonded."

Kurt watched Jeff storm away back to the banquet, leaving Kurt alone with his inner demons to deal with.

* * *

As the story continues with new characters coming in, I will give an update on everyone's ages. Also chapter 7 will not be posted next week. It will be posted a week after.

Characters Ages

Blaine: 6

Kurt: 18

Sebastian: 23

Jeff: 20

Burt: 50

Victoria: 47

Alana: 40

Vlad: 49

Santana: 15

Cooper: 22

Miranda: 19


	8. Claimed and Disowned

**Warning:** slight disturbing interaction between adult and child, slight PTSD, angst, violence, F/M

The drama has finally begun and everything is going to get juicy.

Thank you KuCheeka for being my Beta!

* * *

Chapter 7: Claimed and Disowned

 _Blaine's Bed Chamber_

"Are you nervous darling?" Alana whispered as she tied the knot of the string of his tunic, her hands shaking a little.

"A little," Blaine whispered back.

"Don't be. Today is the day where you first get scented by your future betrothed," Alana said brushing off invisible dust from her son's tunic.

"Miranda also said that it's also the day where I get collared," Blaine mumbled.

Alana stopped what she was doing and looked up at her young pup, who looked melancholy. She sighed and wished he didn't know about it just yet. She had hoped to explain it to him later, after the whole thing where his state mind would be happier.

"Yes, it is also the day where you get collared," Alana whispered out sadly standing up from her kneeling position. "I'm assuming you already know what is going to happen to you."

Blaine nodded his head at his mummy who cupped his face to kiss his forehead.

"As long as you behave yourself, nothing can go wrong. Do you understand?" Alana said pressing her forehead against Blaine's. Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against hers, sniffing in his mummy's calming rose scent.

"Yes, mummy," he whispered feeling her forehead leave his as she nodded and turned to leave him alone in his bedroom, waiting for a servant to come get him when it is time for him to show his presence.

* * *

 _Ceremony_

Blaine stood behind the doors nervous. His little heart is pounding inside his chest, he's pretty sure his everyone could hear it. He's so nervous and with everything that happened yesterday their arrival at the Northern Kingdom, his inappropriate behavior towards Kurt, his unpleasant encounter with Vlad, and then the banquet. Nothing feels right about being here.

Blaine waited, patiently for the doors to open for his cue to step out and get scented by his betrothed. _"This is such a big day for Omegas,"_ his mummy told him earlier this morning, _"it's the day where pups get to grow accustomed with their Alpha's scent that is not of their family."_

Blaine knew what a scenting ceremony is. He heard it from Miranda as she explained to him what will happen the night before they left to come here. He will walk down the aisle towards his betrothed wearing only one layer of clothing, a tunic, and they will do their introductions. Then he will have to turn around, having his back facing Kurt and Kurt will get down on one knee to cover him with his cloak and undress him of his tunic so his whole body will absorb the scent of his Alpha. Blaine will have to bare his neck for Kurt and say his accepts this Alpha to scent him and then Kurt will scent him and then bite him. That is what scares Blaine the most. Miranda said that the bite will not hurt as long as he stays calm and relaxed, but that is not what Blaine is scared of. He's terrified by the fact that Kurt may not like his Omega scent. He's a male Omega, a rare breed whose scent are always different from female Omega's. Blaine asked his mummy once what his scent smells like to her and she said that he smells like a light scent of rain and a hint of rose. She also said that that is what all Omega children smell like until they get their first heat. She said that Omega children do not smell like much when they are children, but when they get bitten by their future betrothed do their betrothed's smell their real scent. Blaine really hopes that Kurt likes his scent.

After Kurt scents and bites him, Miranda said his mind and body will get tired and boneless and he will fall asleep with the cloak covering his body. Then Kurt will have to carry him to back to his bed chambers and place him on his bed, so he can nest there and grow more accustomed to his scent. Blaine will have to sleep throughout the day as his body will need time to get used to the scent of Kurt and prepare itself to mature. It will be the first time that Blaine will ever nest.

Then the doors opened and Blaine looks up to see light coming through with noble families all standing up and looking at him. Blaine looked to his right and saw his family looking at him too.

Taking a deep breath in, he stepped out and slowly walked down the aisle as his mummy instructed him to and looked up to see Kurt already standing at the bottom with his best clothes on and his Northern cape, beautifully wrapped around his body.

 _He looked so pretty yesterday, but today he looks so handsome_ , Blaine thought blushing as he continued to walk down seeing the Northern King himself standing left of Kurt in the center of the platform. Blaine's eyes carefully looked for Vlad, but didn't see him which caused Blaine to relax in relief.

Soon the distance between Kurt and Blaine closed and Kurt is now standing before Blaine with his right hand out. Blaine nervously looked up to see Kurt's shining crystal blue eyes looking down at him, calmly. Blaine gulped and took Kurt's hand shivering at how cold it felt compared to his warm ones as Kurt led him up the platform to where his father stood. His hands are so gentle and soft, Blaine noticed his heart skipping a beat.

"Greeting my fellow nobles and the Southern Royals," Burt introduced to everyone. "Today we all gather to celebrate peace. Peace that we haven't had in such a long time because of war due to my family's history to the South and the South's family history to mine. But that has now all changed. It changed when we decided to bond our two sons together in this sacred scenting ceremony. Such a sacred and special ceremony to mark our Kingdom's first step towards peace. State yourselves."

"I am the one who protects. The one who provides. The one who shelters," Kurt spoke his voice strong and sharp like a dominant Alpha should be. "I am the Alpha."

Burt nodded towards his son, his stoic face as ever as his cold light dull green eyes looked at Blaine's warm golden eyes. Blaine seeing what is beneath the dull eyes shivered in fear as he squeezed Kurt's hand, tightly. Blaine looked down on the ground of his shoes.

He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see the anger he saw in the King's eyes, if it was anger. Blaine didn't know. He can't tell what the Northern King was looking at him with, but he does know that it is definitely not good.

And then it happened.

A light squeeze on his hand. It took Blaine's breath away as he whipped his head up to look at Kurt who side-eyed him, causing Blaine's golden eyes to widen with surprise. And it happened again. The light squeeze of a gentle cold hand.

Blaine tried his best to hold back a small smile. His Alpha is here for him. He will protect him. A small smile slipped out of his grasp, his lips curling up ward a little.

"I am the nurturer. The nester. The bearer," Blaine said light with a dazzling smile spread out on his face. "I am the Omega."

Burt narrowed his eyes on the pup, confused as to why he is suddenly smiling. It is as if he's proud to be an Omega. Ridiculous. After tomorrow he will wish he is never born. Omega's should never be proud of who they are, they should be cowering in fear in front of Alphas.

"Stake your claim Alpha," Burt said gesturing towards a servant who is holding the collar. The servant presented the collar towards Kurt and he took it looking down at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and lightly nodded his head releasing his grip on Kurt's hand and turned around, so his back is facing Kurt. Kurt untied his cloak, a cloak he had to sleep with last night so his scent is covered in, wrapped Blaine's entire body with it. Kurt kneeled his right knee down to adjust his height, the pup only reached the middle of his thigh, and untied the tie on the back of Blaine's tunic. Kurt gently tugged the tunic down, seeing it fall past Blaine's shoulders and onto the ground. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's cloak, covering himself from the audience's eyes and from the cold.

"I am the Omega. Unbonded, fertile, untouched," Blaine whispered the last word out his cheeks reddening. "I accept you as my Alpha," Blaine rolled his head to the left, bearing his unmarked neck towards Kurt.

"I am the Alpha. You shall be my Omega. My anchor to ground me. The mother of my pups. My mate for eternity," Kurt said whispered out, his hands gently touching the side of Blaine's arms.

Kurt brought his face close to Blaine's neck feeling his warmth radiating off his small body. He could practically see the vein of Blaine's heartbeat, pounding. Kurt moved his hands lower on Blaine's body seeing him shiver again. Kurt frowned feeling the tenseness. Kurt signed remembering one of his lessons on first scenting for Omega pups, they should always be relaxed and calm, if they are tense it will be painful. Kurt lowered his head down again, placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's warm neck, feeling the heartbeat on his lips. His nose picked up the scent of an unmatured Omega and still the fresh scent of a new born pup. He rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's body urging for him to relax and Blaine did. Kurt kissed his neck again and then licked Blaine's scent gland, having his saliva mix with Blaine's unmatured omega pheromones. Kurt repeated his kissing and licking, seeing Blaine continue to shiver and relax his body against Kurt's chest bearing his neck even more wanting him to bite him. Kurt pressed his nose against Blaine's neck smelling his unmatured omega scent, smelling nothing but a light sweet scent of rain that all unmatured Omega children have. Placing one last gentle kiss on Blaine's neck, Kurt brought his hands up to grip Blaine's waist while the other gently pulled Blaine's head aside to show more of his neck.

"Relax, this might hurt," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, feeling his fangs getting sharper in anticipation of biting an unbonded Omega. Blaine nodded his head again, his small warm hand gripping Kurt's that were on his waist.

Kurt licked the spot again and then quickly sunk his fangs in right on the scent gland and his mind went still. Immediately his nose is poured with the smell of what his future mate will smell like and it's intoxicating, so intoxicating that he knew his Alpha instincts are on high alert and he might go feral.

The smell of ripe peaches and a strange nostalgic scent of…home. The scent of the fresh ripe peaches is now running down his nose and throat like warm liquid, soaking into his lungs. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's body fully supporting him and burying his nose deeper into the delicious scent. The smell felt like belonging running through his bones. He just couldn't seem to get enough of the smell at all. Kurt licked the wound, drinking the metallic taste of blood and buried his nose into his Omega's neck again wanting to smell that delicious smell again knowing he cannot stay away anymore. He took the collar he was gripping and gently wrapped it around his Omega's small neck, hearing the clicking sound. He didn't want the other Alpha's to smell his future mate's scent and claim him for their own. He would kill anyone who would even try to take him.

"Ah," Blaine whimpered his mind foggy at his surroundings, his body feeling absolutely heavy. The bite was not that painful, but his state of mind is all confusing. All he knows is that he's cold and his Alpha is with him. Blaine pressed more of himself against his Alpha's chest wanting to feel the warmth and presence, the scent of his Alpha.

"So tired. Nest," Blaine whispered, his eyes heavy not able to keep them open anymore.

"Soon, Omega. Sleep for now," Kurt whispered running his hand through his soft thick black curls, calming his Omega who rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, burying his nose into Kurt's neck and rubbing himself there, wanting to scent as well. Kurt's Alpha instincts allowed him to be scented by his future mate and lightly purred encouraging his Omega to continue.

Kurt wrapped his mate tightly in his cloak, making sure to cover his whole body from letting other Alpha's smell his scent. Kurt gently took his Omega into his arms easily picking him up and walked down the aisle, dangerously growling at Alpha's who dared looked or even try to get a sniff at his betrothed in his arms.

Kurt swiftly walked all the way to his bed chambers, opening the door and closing them making sure to lock it as he carefully put Blaine onto his bed. Blaine immediately woke up from realizing he is not in his Alpha's arms anymore, but in the bed. Kurt looked at Blaine, his conscious mind already gone as his Alpha instincts took over telling him that a potential mate is now in his den and on his bed.

Blaine slowly unwrapped himself from the cloak and sniffed. Alpha. The scent of his Alpha is now very strong. He's in his den. Blaine whined, he wanted to scent his Alpha whose den he's in. He needed to. It was like trying to hold back a sneeze. Blaine pressed his face into the bed, smelling more of his Alpha's scent and fresh sheets. Blaine climbed up top taking a pillow and buried his face into it, inhaling. Like everything in this bed chamber, it smelled strongly of his Alpha. It was bittersweet, smelling that Alpha smell. A mature Alpha. Adult. Capable. Blaine's Omega mind inhaled the scent more as he peaked to look at his betrothed staring at him intently.

"S-scent," Blaine whispered his child like hand reaching out for his Alpha. "Alpha."

Kurt immediately hopped into his bed his arms wrapping themselves around his betrothed body, his nose pressed in the neck inhaling that ripe peach and home goodness, his nose crushing over the collar. Blaine covered himself and his Alpha with the blankets of the bed, getting ready to nest, to have their scent mixed together.

"Smells so good my Omega," Kurt whispered nuzzling his chin on Blaine's head scenting him more of his scent, claiming him. Blaine smiled pressing himself close to his Alpha, his ear right on top of his chest, hearing the heartbeat.

"Happy," Blaine whispered back burring his nose into Kurt's neck and sighed in content, finally closing his eyes to sleep, not being able to fight off his tiredness any longer, happy he's embraced in his Alpha's arms and scent.

* * *

 _Kurt's Bed Chamber_

When Kurt opened his eyes the first thing he did not expect was to have his arms tangled around a pup, his nose buried in the pup's neck, and for the pup to be naked. Alarmed, Kurt threw himself up looking around his surroundings making sure he is in his room, but immediately regretted it when his head started to pound in pain.

Kurt rubbed his temples and remembered what happened earlier this morning, or yesterday he can't tell anymore. It was his scenting ceremony. He is collared his betrothed and scented him. Looking down on his bed, Kurt saw Blaine still asleep, cocooned in the blankets, his neck and one arm bare. His bare arm is clenching Kurt's shirt and his neck has the leather collar with Kurt's initials on it in gold stiches. It made Kurt shake in rage at how his Alpha instincts are proud to have claimed an unbonded Omega and have everyone see it.

 _K. E. H_

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt scowled, his eyes betraying himself at looking back at the collar and then the neck and then Kurt felt himself get kicked right in the face at how divine this little Omega smelled. Fresh ripe peaches and a nostalgic smell of home. To think this is what his future mate will smell like when he gets older made Kurt's mouth water in anticipation. He wants to smell it again. He needs to smell it again. Only once. He has to smell it again one more time to get it completely out of his system. Kurt's eyes easily found their way to his sleeping betrothed's neck. Warm, soft skin covered by the collar. With Kurt's sense on high, he could practically see the scent oozing out of Blaine's skin, just inviting his nose in for a sniff. Kurt lowered his body on the bed slowly moving his head down to get to the center of his betrothed neck to smell it again, when he suddenly became conscious of his own action.

He is acting like his father.

Lusting after a _pup_.

Except this time, Blaine is a still a pup, not even close to being ten years old, while his father lusted after him when he was a teen. Kurt threw himself away from Blaine's sleeping body and of the bed needing to get away from him as fast as possible, not wanting to be the same as his father. Kurt wanted to scream in anger, curse the damn boy in his bed sleeping with no care in the world while he is breaking on the inside fighting his own instincts to just smell him.

Damn the Southerners.

Damn them.

Damn this pup for bringing out the worst in Kurt. For making his fears come true, making his desires rise, for making his urge stronger than ever. Kurt went to his closet to get his Northern cloak and put it on, tying the stings together. He looked at the pup on his bed one last time, knowing that his Alpha instincts are urging him to not leave the defenseless Omega alone and vulnerable, that he vowed to protect him no matter what, and he is. He's protecting Blaine from himself. Kurt doesn't trust himself around that boy, not a single bit. He doesn't know what he will do and he does not want to find out and end up like his father. He refuses to end up like that _bastard_.

Every thought Kurt kept having about his father made him angrier and angrier of wanting to destroy something. He needed to go now or else he'll end up hurting someone. Kurt stormed out of his bedroom, gently closing the door and needing time to himself to think and clear his head of his desires and anger. He walked down the hallway of his castle and walked to his study room, needing a quiet place to himself.

"You've seemed to have enjoyed yourself," a voice said behind Kurt.

Kurt stilled, and closed his eyes in frustration not needing this right now.

"I am not in the mood to talk Sebastian," Kurt addressed continuing his walk to his sparring room, his pace picking up this time.

"And why is that? Enjoying your betrothed company more than mine? Do you prefer his scent more than mine too?" Sebastian asked keeping up with Kurt's pace, his clothes breezing past his delicate framed body.

"I said I don't want to talk," Kurt seethed out, his annoyance becoming evident in his tone. "Listen to your Prince."

Sebastian stood there, wide eyes. He stared at Kurt more, seeing his tense posture, his quick pace, his annoyance on his face, it looked like Kurt is about to snap immediately.

 _Just what does that damn pup have that I don't?_ Sebastian thought, clenching his teeth down hard. His jealousy growing inside, his mind overtaken by his emotions as he spitted his venomous words out.

"He must have had such a sexual scent for you to lose your temper. But you didn't, did you. What? Is his body too small to fit your big fat cock fully into? Did you not find your release fully? Do you miss my body more because I can fully take you cock inside me? Swallow you whole? Or was he just not good enough?" Sebastian asked pressing his body against Kurt, the belt of his clothes going undone as he presented himself towards Kurt.

"You know you can still bite me," Sebastian whispered to Kurt's ear. "I'm supposed to get my heat soon this month. If I were to share it with you and you bite me, I could give you pleasure that that pup could never give you in a lifetime. All you would have to do is just bite me Kurt. Don't you want to. Don't you want me to finally become yours? For me to never have go to another Alpha again because I'm yours," Sebastian slyly nibbled Kurt's jaw, a sexy smile on his face as he moved his lips down.

"No," Kurt said not falling for Sebastian's act, shoving his body away from him and continuing to walk.

Sebastian stood there stunned. Never had Kurt ever turned him down. Never. The pit of jealousy grew intensely at the small pup. Sebastian has years of experience in learning how to please Alpha's, that pup hasn't even hit puberty yet, let alone his first heat. Sebastian's anger kicked in as he ran towards Kurt, grabbing his arm to whip him around to shove his lips against Kurt's.

Sebastian light green eyes saw Kurt's eyes widen in surprise, his mouth open as he shoved his tongue inside dominating Kurt's mouth. Sebastian moved his hands down into Kurt's pants to grip his cock and giving it a hard squeeze. Kurt's hands immediately moved to his shoulder and shoved him away again.

"No!" Kurt yelled in rage at his attempt to have sex. Sebastian refusing to listen, pushing his body harder against Kurt needing to have Kurt be his Alpha and not that damn boy's.

"You want it Kurt," Sebastian said sexually ripping his clothes off his body. "You've always wanted me. I always gave you pleasure you could have never found from any other female Omega. I'm all that you'll need, and I'll prove it."

Sebastian forcefully removed his clothes, ripping off the collar until he was bare naked, his greedy hands starting to undress Kurt. Kurt slapped his hands away and took several steps back, his posture becoming even more tense in an animalistic way.

"I said stop it!" Kurt yelled at his voice snarling at Sebastian, his mind becoming blurry with past memories of him and his father. Memories he _does not_ want to remember. Kurt forced his eyes to shut trying his best to stop these memories from happening, but they captured his mind. Forcing him to remember them.

Two years, four months, twenty-five days of fearing the dark nights.

The smell of alcohol mixed with semen and Alpha pheromones.

His old bedchamber. Dank.

His father's hands. Rough.

His father's mouth. Wet.

His father's cock. Erect.

His body forced on the bed. Bruised.

His wrists tied. Bleeding.

His fear. Aroused.

Everything in Kurt's unwanted memories flashed through his mind, his head over crowded with noise and the yelling he hears at him.

"You don't have to hold yourself back from me Kurt. Just take me like a good Alpha. Fuck me. Knot me. Claim me, dammit! I'm right here! I'm yours! I've always been yours!" Sebastian yelled frantically gripping Kurt's shirt as he slammed his fists on Kurt's chest. "Notice me! Breed me! Look at me! Fucking love me, damnit!"

"Enough!" Kurt snapped his sharp blue eyes snapping open, flinging his right hand having it contact Sebastian's cheek. The slap surprised Sebastian as he fell to the ground at the force, tears streaming down his face from his confession. Sebastian cupped his stinging cheek, looking at Kurt with shock. He had never been forcefully hit before that wasn't outside the bedchambers. He saw Kurt's eyes glassy with emotions he didn't know. His back was hunched, his whole entire body looked like he is going feral. Fearing for his safety, Sebastian crawled away from Kurt. He didn't want to be hit again. He didn't want to be in the presence of a very angry Alpha. He needed protection. Protection from another Alpha.

Kurt just stood there, huffing in range, his Alpha pheromones dominating the whole hallway. The massive amounts of Alpha pheromones made Sebastian's body weak to submit himself. Terror instantly hit Sebastian hard as he laid on the ground watching Kurt lose control of himself. Knowing he will only have one chance to get away and be safe, Sebastian screamed.

"Help! Someone, please, help!" Sebastian yelled frantically, pushing himself away from Kurt. His Omega instincts kicking in screaming at him to get away now and fast. Sebastian tried to crawl away, only to feel his ankle being snatched and forced him back in his original place. He looked up to see Kurt's looming body over his, staring down at him with dull emotionless blue eyes that made him look like he is in a trance.

Sebastian tried again to crawl away, his body felt like it is burning at Kurt's touch. He suddenly felt him being turned around, his face looking at Kurt as hands slowly wrapped themselves around his neck. Sebastian gasped in surprise, feeling his body paralyzed as he just laid there. Kurt slowly tighten his grip on Sebastian's neck, watching at Sebastian panting desperately to try and get as much air into his lungs as possible. He digged his fingers into the warm flesh, tightening his grip more seeing Sebastian's eyes close in unconsciousness.

"Get away from him!" yelled a voice shoving Kurt away from Sebastian's body. Sebastian gasped for air, his Omega instincts forcing him to get away from Kurt and to the other Alpha who is now protecting him.

Kurt stumbled backwards at the shove, his mind clearing a little from its fogginess. He looked up confused to see Jeff standing between him and Sebastian.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Jeff snarled, releasing his Alpha pheromones.

"What?" Kurt asked, not remembering what just happened.

"Don't 'what' me! You were fucking choking Sebastian! What were you trying to do?! Kill him?!" Jeff roared out his posture tense ready to protect the hurt Omega.

Immediately Kurt's eyes moved to look at Sebastian. Tears were streaming down his face, his left cheek is hot red, his neck marked with his fingertips. Kurt looked down at his shaking hands. He did that. He hurt Sebastian. He tried to kill him. Horror and shame smacked Kurt in the chest. He needed to get away. He needed to hide himself from everyone.

Quickly turning around, Kurt ran off his mind already in overdrive to the point where he can't even think anymore. Finding the closest door near him, Kurt slammed it open, punching all of his rage into the wall, not caring that his fists were bleeding. Kurt continued to punch the walls with his fists, until he finally felt the pain of the roughness scraping against his bleeding flesh. Kurt pressed his forehead against the wall, feeling his mind become clearer as he was finally able to beat his anger out. feeling the coolness of the wall allowed Kurt to finally think of what he has done.

He tried to kill Sebastian. To choke the life out of him. He wanted the Omega he loved to die at his hands. And to Kurt's horror, he got excited. Kurt looked down at his pants, seeing it be tented by his leaking, hard cock. He doesn't want to be excited by the fact that he almost murdered someone. He doesn't want to kill anyone. He doesn't want to be more fucked up than he already is. He wants…normal. He doesn't want to be an Alpha. He doesn't want the responsibility of an entire Kingdom. He doesn't want to be King. He doesn't want to be his father.

"Your highness," a squeaked voice said surprisingly.

Kurt turned around seeing a Beta servant girl look at him with shock.

"If I may ask, why are you in the bedding closet?"

Kurt looked around himself and saw shelves of bedding sheets, blankets, pillows, etc. and he turned around trying to come up with an answer.

"Oh," she gasped out, adverting her eyes down, taking quick peaks at his center.

Understanding what she is seeing, Kurt cleared his throat knowing that his hand won't satisfy him to find release. A sexually frustrated Alpha dangerous. In Kurt's state, he could end up going into rut. A Beta would have to do for now.

"Come in and lock the door," Kurt commanded.

The Beta servant immediately walked in, closing and locking the door.

"Wha-" she asked confused, not understanding how her body is able to move without her permission.

"What is your name?" Kurt asked.

"Mary," the girl swiftly said.

"Undress and present yourself," Kurt ordered sitting down knowing his body needs physical activity to get the rest of his anger out of him along with the possibility of going into rut.

Mary's hands went behind her servant dress, untying her corset, stripping herself of clothes, presenting her body to the Northern Prince. She didn't understand how her body is moving on its own.

"Come here," Kurt instructed.

Mary promptly moved her body in front of Kurt. Kurt took her hand and dragged her to kneel on top of him. He examined her face. Mary's features were plain. Blond hair, blue eyes, like every other Northerner, except with the exception of people who had different colored hair or eyes. He moved his eyes down to her body. Her breasts were bigger than he expected, plump. Kurt reached out to caress them, seeing her body shiver at his touch. He moved his hands down to her waist, curved with wide hips to bear pups. Normally Kurt would always choose a man to have sex with, but sometimes he could appreciate a woman's body. Kurt's eyes looked up at Mary's, blues seeing blues. Kurt's fingers stroked her clit, causing her to squeak in surprise, her body shivering, her hands gripping his shoulders for support.

"Are you a virgin?" Kurt asked, feeling his fingers getting wet from her womanhood.

"N-no," Mary whispered out.

"Have you ever had sex with an Alpha before?"

Mary shook her head, panting at the pleasure she is feeling from Kurt's fingers as he played with her clit.

"Do you want to?"

"Oh, heavens yes," Mary gasped out. Kurt nodded at the consent he received and slipped a finger in between her womanhood and began to play with her. Immediately Mary gasped in pleasure as she felt Kurt's touch.

Kurt felt how warm the inside of her was and how her walls clamped around his finger. Removing his finger, a whimper escaped Mary's lips at the absence of it, but Kurt then slipped it back in except with two this time, pumping at a slow pace, torturing her medium sized body.

"How long as it been?"

"F-four months," Mary said.

Kurt replaced two fingers for three, soaking them with Mary's juices and shoving it in her, picking up his pace at pumping them into her. Mary moaned in pleasure, releasing her hold on Kurt's shoulder as she played with her nipples, needing more stimulus to bring herself to an orgasm.

"Stop it," Kurt commanded seeing her body instantly hold still. "Hold my shoulder and ride my fingers until you come."

Mary nodded her head, her hands gripping Kurt's shoulder again, lifting up her waist and bringing them down, following her orders to ride herself until she orgasms. Kurt took a nipple of Mary's breast and sucked on it, his other hand pinching the other nipple.

"Heavens," Mary ground out feeling herself coming closer to the edge as her pace quickened until she finally climaxed, her back arching.

Kurt moved his fingers from Mary's vagina seeing them soaked.

"Lick it clean," he said bringing them to Mary's lips. Mary gladly took the Northern Prince's fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices showing off her tongue skills. He removed his fingers from her mouth, seeing the saliva leave a trail from her wet lips.

"Suck it."

Mary hopped off Kurt's lap, kneeling in front of him, gently taking the massive Alpha cock in her hand. She has never seen an Alpha's cock before, no wonder there at the top of society. Mary stroked his base, lightly kissing the head, her tongue teasingly swirling it as she licked it down, nibbling as she went.

"I said, suck it," Kurt ordered.

Immediately Mary parted her lips and lowering her head to have the cock enter her mouth. Mary's strokes were deep and slow, as Kurt ran his hand through her blonde hair, gripping it tight as he shoved his cock inside her mouth, making her deep throat him.

Mary clasped Kurt's cock and tried to devour all she could, not used to the large size inside her mouth. Mary felt like she was being gagged, but at the same time felt her body heating up. She continued her best to suck Kurt until Kurt shoved her mouth away.

"Against the door now," Kurt commanded. Mary hurriedly ran to the door, her palm's pressed against the hard, cold wood as she stuck her butt out revealing her dripping vagina. It didn't take long as hands gripped her waist and immediately his cock shoved inside her. Pain suddenly hit Mary making her feel like it was her first night being taken. An Alpha's cock is so much bigger than a Beta's.

Kurt thrusted his cock all the way inside her body feeling her tightness clench around him. His hips began to move settling into a steady rhythm, until they became jagged, unsteady, rough, the only purpose now is for him to climax. Mary moaned the whole time, her body oblivious enjoying at the difference between a Beta's cock and an Alpha's.

Kurt slammed himself into Mary as she moaned, his ears picking a gasp out from the outside. He quickly covered Mary's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet," he commanded releasing his hand away from her mouth to continue his thrusting as Mary stayed silent. Feeling himself get closer to his climax, Kurt picked up his pace at thrusting himself into Mary's vagina and just before he ejaculated, he pulled out, spilling his semen on Mary's back seeing his knot grow.

Kurt huffed out, feeling his body become lighter and free. Mary collapsed on the ground, panting at the sex, still not making a sound. Kurt tucked his sensitive penis into his pants and looked down at Mary's sweating, semen covered body.

"Never tell anyone what happened," Kurt ordered. "It's best that you forget this ever happened."

Kurt unlocked the door and walked out, needing to quickly and quietly grab a new change of clothes from his bedroom. Knowing he somewhat satisfied himself, he will have better control when he goes back into his room where his Omega slept. Before the next banquet started tonight, Kurt needs to head to his study to take a quick smoke to really clear his mind at what went down today. It's been a full day and already the fucking Southerners are making Kurt's miserable life a nightmare.

Reaching his door, Kurt quietly opened it and quickly slipped in. Turning towards his dresser he grabbed his new change of clothes and took a quick glance at the bed to see if his betrothed is still sleeping, only to see that no one was there. Kurt stood there frozen, his clothes forgotten as he dropped them and quickly went to his bed. He threw the blankets to the ground to see that there is no small little body sleeping on his bed anymore. His nose sniffed the bed, the delicious scent of peaches faintly there. Kurt pressed his hand on the bed, feeling it cold with little warmth. His betrothed left.

* * *

 _Kurt's Bedchambers_

Waking up, Blaine instantly knew something felt off or wrong. Something inside him just doesn't feel right, like a part of himself is gone and he knows he will never get it back. He's not sure if he ever will. A feeling of disturbance. A feeling of being hit by something painful. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the new scenery that is not of his old bed chambers back in the Southern Kingdom.

He sees the coldness of the room, dull in color. Gray, white and black surround his eye sight. All he can see is just blurbs, but he can feel the coolness in the air. A coolness he has never felt. Taking a breath in, his lungs hurt, like small cold needles were pricking his lungs. Looking at his bed, Blaine realized he had been nesting. Nesting in his Alpha's room. His Alpha's scent. Where is his Alpha?

He sniffed the cold room, trying to smell the strong freshness of his Alpha but it was faint. Like his Alpha isn't here. Where is his Alpha? Wrapping himself around his Alpha's cloak, Blaine felt a shiver run down his spine. A cold leather was hugging his sore neck. Reaching to touch his bite mark, his cold fingers met cold leather and then reaching underneath he touched his hot, soring neck. Blaine blushingly smiled, tracing his fingers over the wound, feeling his Alpha's bite mark. A warm sense of home rushed through his body, warming himself from the cold. A sense of comfort. Where is his Alpha?

Slowly adjusting the cloak around himself, waiting for his eyesight to become a little better. The ceremony. He's been scented by Northern Prince Kurt of House Hummel. Kurt, pretty blue eyes Kurt, is his Alpha. Blaine flushed remembering Kurt's lips on his neck. So soft and gentle, like he was kissing with all the love in the world and being a true Alpha to his future mate. Where is his Alpha?

Finally coming to the conclusion to the fact that his Alpha isn't there with him, shame, hatred, despaired washed over Blaine likes a tide pushing everything back into the abyss of the ocean. He has been rejected. His Alpha didn't like the nest he made. His Alpha is not pleased with his Omega. He did not satisfy his mate. He is a bad Omega. A disappointing Omega. An Omega who cannot even do the basic instinctual level of nesting to satisfy his Alpha.

Perhaps if he asks his Alpha what he did wrong he can learn to fix his mistakes. Mummy always said that the best way to learn from your mistakes is to do it again, but correctly this time. Blaine hopped off the bed and slowly approached the door, his eyes still not adjusting. Creaking the door open, Blaine took a sniff using his nose to his advantage while he still had this chance to be able to smell his Alpha.

He found him.

Opening the door wide, his mind not considering the dangers of what happens to him as he walks out of his Alpha's den. A freshly scented Omega whose future scent is still being produced. Blaine touched the side of the castle's walls as support as he sniffed where his Alpha's scent is the strongest. Following the scent all the way down the corridor, his Omega instincts wanting to touch his Alpha again to get scented on again. Blaine stopped walking, the scent of his Alpha ending here, a door on the side of the castle. A closet perhaps?

Blaine raised his hand to knock, until he heard it. A sound. But it isn't his Alpha. No. What is it? Blaine shook his head, no. Who is it? Pressing his hear against the door, he could practically hear it now. A sound of a woman crying, but she didn't sound like she is in pain.

"Ah," she cried out.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, millions of questions forming into his head, like what are they doing? Why is his Alpha in there? Why is she in there? Why is the door locked? Why is she sounding like she's…having fun? Shouldn't he be in there doing what she is doing to his Alpha? It's Blaine's responsibility to look after his Alpha, to make sure he's happy. Why is she doing his job? Is he not wanted? Is his Alpha not satisfied with him?

Blaine looked at his hand, still raised to knock, but stopped when he smelled it. He gasped, shame running through every ounce of his bones. A musty smell of something new. Something he never knew had a smell. Something he still doesn't know about.

Copulation.

Blaine slowly lower hand. He's not good enough for his Alpha if his Alpha has to find satisfaction somewhere else that is not him. Gripping the cloak closer himself, Blaine hoped the cloak would hide his broken heart from being seen. Tears dripped down his face and once again he wiped them away, turning around to go back. Not his Alpha's bed chambers, but to his own.

* * *

 _Banquet_

Once again, Blaine found himself poking at his food as the banquet continued with lively chatter. He stabbed his fork into the meat, having no appetite to stomach anything other than his goblet of water.

After he went to his bed chambers, Santana was there, a broken smile on her face as she opened her arms for him to walk into and cry. And so, he did. He cried the pain he felt inside his chest. An ache of a broken piece inside himself, he knows he will never get back no matter what star he wished upon, it's gone forever. Locked and buried deep inside the man he's sitting next to. His Alpha. And the collar locked around his neck is a constant reminder of it.

Blaine glanced at Kurt on his right seeing Kurt take another drink of his wine before going back to his meal. Blaine looked at his family, seeing his mother and mummy laugh in conversation, Cooper and Miranda whispering loving things to each other's ear, blushing at the compliment they receive. Blaine felt the ache again. The yearning of what he sees. He looked away, it hurt too much to know he will never get it. Not with everything he has learned since he's stepped foot into this kingdom. A place where he will be imprisoned all for the sake of peace he's been told.

Blaine eyes glanced over at Kurt again, but saw that his blue eyes were already looking at him. Surprised he's been caught, Blaine quickly looked away, feeling his heart pound and his stomach twisted.

"If you have something to say then say it. I hate people who don't speak their minds," Kurt coldly said taking a bite of his meat.

 _Come on Blaine, just ask him the question_ , Blaine mentally told himself preparing his question, _just ask him so he doesn't hate you_.

"W-wha" Blaine stuttered glancing at Kurt again who rolled his eyes. "What is your favorite season?"

Kurt hesitated from his taking a sip of his wine and looked at his betrothed, confused. Why would this pup ask him such a question? Kurt will admit he is surprised that out of all questions he did not expect that one. He was expecting questions more like what jewelry is he going to receive, or clothes he should wear for their real bonding ceremony, or if thought he looked pretty tonight, something on those lines of questions that normal Omega's would ask. But to ask a question as to what his favorite season is, is odd.

"Summer," Kurt answered seeing a small smile going up the pup's plump lips.

"Why?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow more? Just what is this pup asking?

"Why?" Kurt repeated confused.

Blaine nodded his head eagerly, his small smile widening bit by bit.

"Yes. Why is summer your favorite season? Out of all four seasons why choose summer? If I were to ask someone else this question and they said spring, I would ask them why as well. Their response would be something on the line of the fact that the air is not dry anymore, their harvest would become more fertile, rainy season is coming soon. Why pick summer as your favorite season?" Blaine elaborated, his gold eyes shining brightly with curiosity.

Kurt hesitated and thought about it. Really thought about it. Why summer? What is good about summer? There will never be months of just absolute darkness, where the sky will shine very little of the sun's light. Where Kurt's darkest fears can taunt him in his mind in the shadows. When it is summer, light will be everywhere shining upon him forcing his inner demons to sleep. The warmth of the sunlight will awaken Kurt from his winter slumber.

"It's warmth. The sun's light will always be shining in the sky no matter the time. Everything will be bright, clear. There will be no more darkness. Everything will be okay," Kurt whispered out looking at the distance, his eyes carrying him to where his father is sitting. Snapping back into reality, Kurt looked down at the bright eyed golden eyed shining boy who is smiling at him and it just looked like the sun blessed him with its smile.

"Would you like to visit me in the South during the summer? During the Southern summer's the sun is always in the sky and everything is bright and clear. The warm weather can get a little too hot, but we have the cool ocean and rivers and pools to play in to cool ourselves down! You will love it!" Blaine chatted excitedly, happiness shooting through him at finally being able to think of something his Alpha would appreciate.

"No," Kurt said his tone hard, cold and distant.

Blaine's eyes widen in shock at the fast difference his betrothed can change his emotion. First, he was saying how wonderful the summer is and when he gets the opportunity to see his wish come true he says no.

Blaine opened his mouth to ask why not, when Vlad's words flashed through his mind again. He closed his mouth and retreated back to his spot of just looking down at his food. So, it's true. It makes the most sense. Kurt won't come down South because he hates the South after what his mother did.

"Do you hate me?" Blaine whispered out clutching his trousers.

Kurt stayed silent, not answering.

"Is it because of what my House did to your mother?" Blaine dared to ask, peaking at Kurt again.

Kurt's entire body went stiff as he just sat there, not moving a single muscle in his whole entire body.

Feeling guilty Blaine spoke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out, biting his lip, looking down at his lap. "I'm so sorry for what my mother is accused of. I'm sorry that you grew up without a mother and to be raised by your father. I hope that o-"

"Shut up," Kurt snarled aggressively at Blaine whose eyes widen. "You don't know anything. You're nothing but a fucking Omega pup."

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine whispered out fear rushing through him as he ducked his head to look back at his second plate of uneaten food. Blaine bit his lip harder, bile in the back of his throat. He should have never brought it up. He should have never spoken. Omegas are to be seen not heard. He messed up.

The rest of the banquet continued like the previous one. Loud roars of cheers, music playing, the sounds of goblets being smashed together. The rest of the time, Kurt ignored Blaine, finding it so hard to ignore that he's just sitting right there next to him. Kurt stood up from his seat, not able to take it anymore, of just sitting there and trying his damn hardest to ignore the pup. He walked away and over to where Sebastian and Jeff were. He needed a drink.

* * *

Don't know if I will update next Saturday because of the lack of time I have to write, but I am hopping! Please review, I would love to hear what you think!


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss

Warning: Child abuse/molesting, rape, violence, angst

* * *

Chapter 8: Ignorance Is Bliss

 _Kurt's Bedchamber_

" _Elizabeth," Burt roared out slamming himself inside Kurt again, causing Kurt's breath to hitch around his father's cock that is being shoved into his anus._

" _My sweet Lizzy," Burt moaned again, "My darling Lizzy, you feel so good. So, so, so good. So soft, so wet."_

 _Burt gave one last deep thrust into Kurt and spilled his seed, his knot swelling not able to fit inside Kurt's ass. Feeling the release of his hair, Kurt forcefully removed himself from his father and puked out his father's semen that's been there for hours, his tongue, still not used to the taste of the salty bitterness. He can feel the semen dripping out, pouring down his thighs._

 _Heaving for air, Kurt opened his eyes, blurred vision of seeing his father's silhouette through the darkness. Wrists tied and bound to the headboard, the cloth around Kurt's wrist are red, soaking up the blood from all of the tugging Kurt has done._

" _My sweet Elizabeth, such a beauty," Burt whispered out, his alcoholic breath stinking the room as he licked down the sides of Kurt's collarbone, purring as he licks his bite marks. Kurt just silently laid there. Accepting that he is his mother's replacement for his father's imagination of Elizabeth._

" _Say that you love me," Burt whispered, placing sloppy kisses down Kurt's neck, nuzzling his nose. "Say that you love me, Lizzy."_

" _I despise you," Kurt said his tone even, looking at his father with dead hatred eyes. "I despise everything about you."_

 _Burt's eyes widen in disbelief, before they quickly turned to rage._

" _Enough lies!" he yelled slapping Kurt across the face, causing his bottom lip to bleed. Kurt turned his head to look at his father, growling in rage._

" _I hate you!" Kurt snarled, kicking his father in the stomach so hard he fell off his bed, watching with great pleasure as his father groaned in pain. Kurt pulled on the cloth binding his wrists hard and broke free of his restraints and grabbed the kitchen knife from under his pillow. Tonight's the night. Tonight, is the night that Burt is finally going to die._

 _No more of this._

 _No more._

 _No more being weak._

 _No more being defenseless._

 _No more of this abuse._

 _No more of him being his mother's replacement._

 _Kurt growled when he saw Burt slowly get off from the ground and stood there tall and proud. Kurt locked eyes with Burt, his whole entire body tense and ready to engage in a fight, waiting for even the slightest movement. Kurt licked his lips, tasting his blood mixed with the taste of his father and spat it out._

 _He gripped the handle of the kitchen tighter and tighter as time slowly went by. Until Burt finally made his move. He lunged right at Kurt who instantly lunged back but was knocked down by the weight and strength of his father causing him to be at his father's mercy once again as they tangled in the sheets. But Kurt refuses to give up._

 _He will not lose._

 _Still gripping the knife in his hand, Kurt swung it at his father, feeling it slice quickly and easily through his clothes until it made contact with his arm, the warmth of blood splattered all over his fingers and arm._

 _Burt hissed in unexpected pain and stumbled off Kurt but was too late as Kurt took his cut arm and bit it hard drawing blood again. Yelling in rage, Burt took Kurt's wrist that was holding his arm down and shoved him down on the floor, his body once again giving him the advantage of being a mature Alpha who is stronger and more powerful. Kurt struggled to break free as Burt raised his arm and punched Kurt right across his face and again to his other side._

" _Say that you love me!" Burt frantically yelled, stopping his punches to look down at his son's red, beaten up face. Burt caressed Kurt's cheek and moved his hand lower and lower until he reached his neck and gripped it with all his might._

 _Kurt's eyes instantly popped open, the memory of when his father first started to sexual abuse him flashed before his eyes. While still having conscious and strength, Kurt gripped the knife again and harshly stabbed his neck, feeling a barrier of hard bones being cut through. Kurt bit his lip in pain and sliced through. The knife harshly cutting through his skin, muscle, and flesh. Burt cried in pain gripping his wrist and Kurt once again used his legs to kick his father away and stood up tall, powerful and instincts controlling his mind._

" _I'M. NOT. ELIZABETH!" Kurt roared out in complete authority, his cold blue eyes piercing at Burt's eyes. Burt, gripped his wrist in pain looked up scared at his beloved Elizabeth, only to see his raging son. Blood dripped from Kurt's neck, the knife falling out of Kurt's neck landing right next to the Northern King's detached fingers._

 _Burt did nothing but whimper and quickly got up to run away. As soon as the doors closed, Kurt ran quickly to barricade it. Once alone in his room, he collapsed, crying in sheer relief at a night of freedom. Kurt looked at his knife, his eyes holding no sympathy for what he did. He looked at his prize, his father's pinky and ring finger, lying helplessly there. Picking them up, Kurt walked over to the fire place and threw them in. Watching as the fire ate the blood and flesh, until it got to the bone, all with a smile on his face as he smelled the scent of burning flesh._

 _He has won a victory._

* * *

Kurt shot up from his bed, sweat dripping down his entire body. His body cold and wet and his heart pounding inside his chest, his mind sharp for an attack. Kurt closed his eyes and demanded his body to relax, forcing himself to be calm, while his mind still replayed his nightmare.

The memory of the last time his father came into his old bedroom. A memory of the time when Kurt's body started to develop that of a mature Alpha. A memory when Kurt was finally able to feel freedom in his bones. Kurt touched the side of left neck, feeling the thin scar line from where he stabbed himself. He does not regret for what he did, and he never will. That was the night when he was finally able to be free from his father's clutches. Sacrificing the fact that his voice will never be able to change, and the small scar is a price Kurt would gladly pay again to chop off Burt's entire hand. Kurt flopped himself back down on his bed, a very faint scent of ripe peaches entered his nose. He instinctively went to that scent for comfort as he reached out for he sheets that contained it and buried his nose, inhaling. The scent was faint, but still there.

Realizing what he was doing, Kurt threw the blankets off of him and went to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. He cannot be thinking about _that_ Omega right now. It has not even been a full day since their ceremony. But, today's the day when the Southern family will finally leave. Well, all except for one. The pup. Fuck, he's already thinking about him. Quickly getting dressed and getting prepared for a day, a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked tying his cloak around his shoulders.

"It's me!" came a perky reply.

Kurt couldn't help but smile when he heard the voice.

"Come on in Brittany," Kurt said turning around to address the servant – well slave to be precise. All Northern slaves are branded on both of their palms by the sigil of the House they are owned by. In Brittany's case, her palms are scared with burned flesh of a snow leopard.

"Good morning Your Highness," Brittany said with her usual happy smile as she bowed her head in greeting and went to do her job. She picked up the dirty clothes from the ground and put them all into a hamper in the corner of the room to be cleaned. She then proceeded to strip the bed of its sheets to put new ones on.

"Stop!" Kurt ordered, causing Brittany to immediately stop. Kurt gulped, not knowing why his own mind and body acted this way until he figured out why. It was because the sheets still smelled like his betrothed. His Alpha instincts do not want to get rid of that scent. They want to have something that his betrothed nested in. Kurt growled in annoyance. He knew this would happen. He fucking knew. Once he scent bonded to that Omega pup, all his mind would think about is tracking that damn pup down to scent him again, to fully show that he is off limits. To stake his claim.

Just the memory of how peaceful he felt when his nose was buried in that delicious scent yesterday, brought Kurt's chaos mind to peace. Waking up from that slumber, had been the most restful night of sleep in all of Kurt's life. And he desperately wants that again, now that his night terrors are coming back to haunt him.

"Kurt?" Brittany whispered in concern, her blue eyes looking at him worried.

Kurt shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Nothing, sorry. Proceed," Kurt ordered going back to looking at himself in the mirror. He looked presentable, not the best of his outfits, but it will do for now.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Brittany cried out. "His Grace has ordered that you come down to join him for breakfast. He said that he wanted to discuss something with you."

Kurt hand tightened into a fist. Of course, he has to start off his day with his father for breakfast. Today's going to just be a fucking shitty one.

"Thank you, Brittany," Kurt said. Brittany simply just bowed her head and went back to her work. Kurt sighed as he slowly and elegantly as possible walked down the hallways and stairs to go to the dining hall, where his father is waiting for his presence.

Just as Kurt was about to turn the corner, he stopped and hid behind the corner seeing the Southern King and her young pup, his betrothed. Not wanting to be seen by them, Kurt peeked his head out and looked to see what he stumbled upon.

"-that you don't love me. That I'm a bastard for only having half of royal blood," Kurt heard Blaine whispered out as tears started to pour out of his eyes. "Please mother, I-I don't want to be left here alone. Take me back home. I don't want to be here, surrounded by hatred."

 _It is true_ , Kurt thought, _the North does look down upon Victoria for bonding with an Omega who does not have any royal or noble blood. She was supposed to bond to some Southern House, but instead chose to bond to her handmaid_. _That was just a step above of bonding with a slave._

Kurt looked at Victoria whose face looked like millions of knives hit her back at Blaine's words. She kneeled down and embraced Blaine into her arms protectively, looking like a mother who wants to hide her son's innocent, precious, fragile, pure soul from of all the evils in the world. After this summer, his soul with be tarnished.

"I know darling, I know, but as a prince of a royal family, we all have duties we cannot ignore," Victoria whispered kissing her son's head, her hand rubbing his back as he hugged her back.

"E-everyone here is so mean," Blaine continued to hiccup. "No one smiles here. There is no joy and love inside these people. I cannot connect with them. People look at me and I can see it. I can see their hatred for you, mummy, Cooper and me."

Kurt heard Victoria sighed in annoyance, while Kurt looked confused. Joy? Love? Connect? Do the people in the Southern Kingdom have such silly things?

"Listen here, darling," Victoria said, cupping Blaine's face in her hand and brushing away more tears. "Never listen to Vlad. He may share our blood, but he is in no way a part of our family. Do not let his words get to you."

 _Vlad? What does he have to do with this?_ Kurt thought, not understanding just what exactly is going on, but continued to look. Blaine sniffed his nose and nodded his head.

"Are Cooper and I though?"

"What?"

"Bastards because mummy does not have noble or royal blood. Because we've only have half royals," Blaine whispered playing with the hems of his dress shirt.

"Look at me darling," Victoria commanded, causing a low growl from Kurt who stopped himself immediately. His Alpha instincts did not like watching his betrothed get commanded by anyone who is not him, even family members. "Never in a million years will you ever be a mistake in my eyes, or mummy's or anyone in the Southern Kingdom. You are my sunshine and I will always love you."

"Do you though?" Blaine questioned taking a step back from Victoria.

"What?" Victoria asked confused.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course! You are my son, and I am your mother, I will never stop loving you."

"Then why is this marriage alliance more important than your love for me?!" Blaine yelled out, his voice cracking.

"Blaine, just what are you saying?" Victoria asked.

"I know that once I get my first heat then I won't be able to see you or anyone else again! But I already don't see you! Why can't I have any time with you?! All I want is just time with my mother!" Blaine sobbed out. "You are always away doing meetings with different houses and when you are back, you're always having your council meetings! I never get to see you!"

Victoria stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Blaine has never expressed such emotions, she had always assumed he was this bright happy boy that Alana is always talking about. But in truth she doesn't know her pup. She only knows of what she hears, not what she experiences and now she's sending him away to the North knowing he is going to get hurt repeatedly and is allowing it to happen. She's is the worst.

Victoria bit her lip trying her best to not break her composure as she stood in the hallway of the Northern Castle hallway. She looked down at Blaine, all small and innocent looking at her with desperate pleading eyes.

"I cannot allow another war to happen," she said with coldness.

Blaine's eyes widen in shock as did Kurt's. Blaine hiccupped and dashed away from Victoria, running past Kurt who still hid behind the wall and to his bedchambers.

Kurt stayed there a second longer, before choosing it was time for him to leave. The royal Southern family problems are none of his concern. Having breakfast with his father is. Walking to the dining room where his father would be, two guards stood there.

"My father wishes to see me," Kurt said to the guards.

One of them nodded his head and knocked on the door, announcing it was Prince Kurt coming to join him for breakfast. The doors opened, and Kurt entered walking to his seat, at the right hand of his father.

"Kurt," Burt addressed not looking at his son as he sat down.

"Father," Kurt addressed back, seeing a servant prepare his plate with food along with a goblet of water.

"We have matters to address," Burt said finally looking at his son, who stared at him with a blank face.

"What matters do you mean?" Kurt asked, picking up his goblet of water and taking a sip.

"The inappropriate behavior Victoria allowed her son to display the other day," Burt scowled shoving a piece of bread and butter in his mouth. "It was completely disgraceful, and Victoria should be ashamed to let that Omega boy act however he wants."

"Yes, indeed," Kurt muttered, not even paying the slightest attention to whatever his father is saying, ignoring all of his rants like always, only nodding pretending he is listening. Kurt stared at his plate of food, not even hungry to eat as his eyes just stare at his father's gloved hand, knowing he is missing two of his five fingers.

Ever since that incident, the whole palace believes that Burt was in an accident and that is how he lost his fingers and wore leather gloves to hide his hands. But it's complete bullshit. The truth is to hide his crimes for what he did. Incest and Alphas who has sex with other Alphas are serious crimes in the North and depending on how they are presented can become treason. A crime that the Northern King did well to hide for years. Kurt knows that Burt is not ashamed for what he did to him. And to this day, he still secretly continues to do it with child slaves he smuggles in the castle.

"What is your opinion on how Victoria is raising her pup?" Burt asked, snapping Kurt back to reality.

Kurt waited a few seconds, pretending to think of a response for his father's question. "The Southern Kingdom's customs are different from ours. Victoria lets her son have as much freedom as he wants. The incident with his introductions may not be our way of greetings, but it may just be a Southern custom. We cannot fault him for not understanding our traditions."

"You are right about that he does not know anything as he is just an Omega, but it should be blamed on Victoria's mate for not teaching him our customs. He should already know how we Northerner's are as he is betrothed to you. It's just a bad sign on Victoria for not taking this marriage seriously. We should teach him for he should be perfect when you two finally bond. He is after all going to be the next Queen of the North."

Kurt just nodded his head, agreeing to whatever ridiculous nonsense his father was saying, not seeing the sinister smile on his father's lips.

* * *

"Come on Blaine, say goodbye to everyone. We're all going to miss you for the summer. I'm sure now that Miranda would love to say her goodbyes to you," Cooper said through the closed door of Blaine's bedchambers.

"No," Blaine said stubbornly through the door. "I don't wanna see anyone, especially mother."

"Well can you at least say goodbye to me then, Blaine? I'm really going to be sad if we don't say goodbye because I will really miss you. Please Blaine," Cooper whispered, pressing his forehead against the door. The sound of the door clicked open and slowly creaked open, revealing a puffy eyed Blaine.

Cooper crouched down to be eye level with Blaine and sympathetically smiled. He opened his arms out and Blaine jumped right in, sobbing as he clung himself to Cooper. Cooper patted his back and walked into Blaine's room and sat down on the bed, waiting for his little brother to stop his crying.

"Do you want to tell me why you're refusing to see us off?" Cooper looked down at Blaine, only seeing his head of curls. Blaine shook his head.

"Does it have something to do with mother?"

Blaine nodded.

"What did she say?" Cooper asked gently, knowing their mother can be harsh with her words. Blaine just hiccupped and removed himself to sit on the bed, wiping away the last of his tears.

"She says that I can't come back with everyone. That I have to stay here because it's my duty as a prince. She says she loves me and yet she's abandoning me here where everyone hates me! I don't want to be here Cooper! Can't you tell her that I want to go back home?!" Blaine pleaded, his voice broken.

Cooper stared helpless at his little brother, knowing he cannot change Victoria's mind. It's traditional for an Omega pup to stay with their betrothed for some period of time, to create a stronger bond where the immature Omega sense will only recognize their betrothed as their Alpha for when they get their heat. Once the Alpha collars their betrothed, legally they are owned by their Alpha and no one else can stop them from doing whatever they want. Cooper just wrapped his arms around Blaine who cried some more, knowing his silence means he cannot help. Never had Cooper's hatred for Kurt grown more than the moment he put the collar around Blaine's neck because Blaine can no longer get the protection from Southerner's.

 _I wonder if this is what Miranda felt like when she spent her childhood winters with me_ Cooper thought, easily seeing her pup self, crying for her mother and father. _It's so painful to watch_.

"I know that you don't want this, and I certainly don't either, but it is your duty," Cooper whispered out, petting Blaine. "Everyone in the world has some sort of responsibilities to do, some more than others, but we do what we have to do to ensure peace. I know that you do not want to be here, but because you are born into a royal family, you have more responsibilities than everyone else. The lifestyle that you grew up in is far better than most people in our kingdom, and to continue living in the luxury that we have, we have to make sacrifices. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"No," Blaine stubbornly says, pouting.

"Everyone has to do things they do not want to do, Blaine. There are many things that me and mother don't want to do, and yet we do it and do you know why?"

Blaine looked at his older brother and slowly shook his head. Cooper smiled and ran his hands through Blaine's curls.

"We do it because we learn and grow and grow from our experiences. Those experiences that we learn help shape us for the future, for who we are going to be. And do you know what those experiences are going to become of us, especially you?"

Blaine shook his head again.

" _You_ will become a strong, independent, determined Omega unlike any other in the whole world. _You_ will become a fierce Queen where people respect you because of your power," Cooper finished seeing the surprise in Blaine's eyes.

"No matter what people here say about you or what they do to you, never let them break the strength you have inside of you."

"Even if it hurts?" Blaine whispered.

"Even if it hurts. Remember Blaine, courage."

"Courage," Blaine repeated after his brother. Courage.

Cooper looked down, hiding his fear and pain so Blaine does not have to see it. Ever since Cooper declared the law for all Omegas to be educated a few years ago, Blaine has earned a reputation in the Southern Castle for having a high intelligence with his ability to understand complex material that of a normal pup should not be able to understand. Cooper knows that Blaine will be hurt in the worst imaginable way possible by staying here and prays for Blaine that it will not let it break his mind. Everyone knows that a broken Omega are just living puppets with no souls.

"Blaine," Cooper whispered again kneeling in front of Blaine on the bed so he is at eye level with Blaine.

"What?" Blaine quietly asked looking at his big brother's blue eyes.

"If something ever happens to you here, promise me that you will go to Kurt, your Alpha," Cooper said. If Kurt is an honorable Alpha, he will uphold his duty and protect his betrothed. The moment Kurt claimed Blaine by biting him, is the moment Blaine becomes his responsibility. Cooper can only hope that Kurt has it in him to do his duty as Alpha and if not, then Cooper will happily put his sword through Kurt's heart and break this engagement off. Screw the North, if anyone hurts his good heart brother, he will hurt them back harder.

Blaine hopped down from the bed and nodded his head. "I want to say goodbye to everyone," he whispered out.

Cooper nodded his head and gently took Blaine's hand to lead them there.

* * *

"Alpha Burt, thank you so much for your hospitality. The ceremony and banquets were marvelous with excellent food, entertainment, and wine," Victoria complemented as Burt just simply nodded his head and a tight smile on his lips.

"I'm very happy you enjoyed it, I hope you can come again soon," Burt retorted, everyone knowing that it is a lie. The farewell is just an act for people to believe that there is peace.

"Yes, and thank you for the invitation," Victoria said turning her head to face Kurt, her golden eyes cold. "It _was_ nice to finally meet my son's betrothed," Victoria held out her hand.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and took Victoria's hand and shook it goodbye.

"It's was nice to finally meet my betrothed's mother," Kurt said with smirk on his lips as he saw Victoria's eyes narrow before moving past him.

"Blaine," Alana said as she rushed past the Hummel's and to her son who appeared, "how are you darling?"

"Good," Blaine whispered nuzzling into his mummy's hands as she embraced him in a hug.

"Blaine wanted to say goodbye to everyone before we all leave," Cooper announced as Miranda came to his side with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you so much my darling," Alana whispered kissing Blaine's curls away.

"I'll miss you more," Blaine whispered back smelling his mummy's rose scent.

Alana let go as Blaine turned to face Miranda who smiled sympathetically at him and kneeled down to be at his eye level. Blaine walked up to her and hugged her as she returned his embrace.

"Thank you for everything you've done and loving Cooper and making him happy," Blaine told her as they broke their embrace.

"No," Miranda said shaking her head. "I should be thanking you for making Cooper happy. He loves you Blaine, so, so much. You bring him so much joy and hopes that our son will be just like you."

Blaine quietly giggled at her reference as they have joked in the past that Cooper has been acting more like a father to Blaine than a big brother.

"Hey, that's not true. I'm not that old," Cooper said kneeling down with them.

Blaine and Miranda both looked at each other before laughing as Cooper faked a hurt expression on his face.

"I'll really miss you, Blaine and remember what I said," Cooper said messing with Blaine's curls. Blaine laughed again before they stepped away.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to mother as Blaine faced her standing hall and looking down at him. Swallowing his fear, Blaine slowly walked up and hugged her too.

"I'll miss you too mother," Blaine whispered, nuzzling her to memorize her Alpha smell.

"I'll miss you more," Victoria said gently putting her hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine let go as each of his dearly loved one got in the carriage.

Cooper was the last one to get in before giving a hostile glare at Kurt which Kurt immediately picked up on knowing what he meant. ' _Any harm that comes to my little brother and I'll kill you'_.

Blaine stood at the edge of the steps seeing the carriage move as they all looked at with smiles and waved him goodbye. Blaine waved back at them, fighting off his urge to run after them. Blaine suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his nanny, Santana who smiled at him.

"A little longer if you don't mind," Blaine said looking back at the carriage, until they were no longer in sight.

Santana nodded her head and stood by his side, until he was ready to go back in to eat supper.

Kurt looked at his father and his councilmen leave to go back to what they were previously doing and looked at his betrothed who stood there. Kurt's nose immediately picked up the scent of tears, and knew his betrothed is crying. Ignoring his Alpha instinct to go and comfort his Omega to make him feel better, Kurt left as well walking to his study where he saw Sebastian waiting for him with a sultry smile. Kurt smirked and went up to him and crashed their lips together.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait, life's been hard and I have been considering on moving this story to AO3, and deleting my fanfiction account all together because I have come to realize that I don't use this account as much as I used to. I will let you know in the future.


	10. Trapped

Warning: Mention of past child prostitution and abortions, slight depression, child molestation

Ummm...not dead. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in so long, cause I've finished this chapter since February. Over the last long months, I've lost a great amount of interest in this story and because of it, I have decided to abandon it. I just don't feel that connection anymore in this story. I've been completely engrossed in my other fanfics that I haven't paid any attention to this in almost a year which is a sign that I don't think I will complete this. Maybe one day I will feel the inspiration again to finish it. But for now, I gift you with this goodbye gift.

….

Chapter 9: Trapped

A week had passed since the Southern Royal Family left after the bonding ceremony. The Northern castle was preparing for the Summer Solstice Festival, the celebration of long days and warm weather. Servants start to decorate the grand hall, too busy to focus of the Northern Prince teaching his squire to spar for the upcoming tournament.

"Put more strength into your hits!" Kurt ordered easily dodging the spire's hits.

"I'm trying Your Highness!" the squire said, trying to follow's Kurt's command.

"No, you're not! All your doing is just swinging your sword! You are not putting power into them. Feel and look at how I do it," Kurt demonstrated as he dodged one more hit and swung his own sword, giving the squire enough time to block, which he did as Kurt's powerful swing contacted his sword creating a loud clash of metal. Kurt continued his movement, giving the squire enough time to dodge his hits until he stopped and looked at the tired squire he's been training.

"Take a break. Get water and some food to rebuild your strength, and we'll start again tomorrow at noon." The squire nodded his head and fell to the ground panting in exhaustion.

"You're going too easy on him Kurt."

Kurt turned around and saw Jeff sitting in a chair with an Omega woman at his feet as he stroked her hair like a pet. Kurt huffed and walked to him and sat down at the opposite seat to take the goblet of water Jeff handed to him, ignoring the Omega who showed him her collar around her neck and her cleavage.

"That was just a demonstration," Kurt replied looking at the field of snow slowly starting to melt, "next time I won't go so easy on him."

Jeff laughed, kissing the Omega on the cheek before dismissing her to leave as he smirked at her pout of annoyance and followed his order.

"New toy to play with?" Kurt asked watching the Omega sway her hips.

"No," Jeff said turning his head to look at Kurt, "she's a bore to be honest. A fake moaner."

Kurt chuckled at his response, amused. "So, what is so important that causes you to personally come and deliver your message; when you could have sent one of your messengers?"

"My dear old cousin Vladivostock wanted to ask the Heir to the Northern Kingdom if erotic dancers are allowed for tonight's festival."

"Erotic dancers? Why would Vlad ever suggest such things?" Kurt asked confused at the sudden request from his Uncle.

"Apparently, he feels that erotic dancers will entertain the Nobles, but thought it may be a bit too much for your betrothed. He wants your permission to allow that pup to see such inappropriate things," Jeff explained as looked at Kurt's annoyed face.

Kurt scowled at himself for his rising Alpha instincts in wanting to sprint to his Omega and wrap him in his arms to scent him and claim him as his. Kurt absolutely loathes this feeling. The feeling every time it creeps up inside of him makes him want to vomit and yet be possessive. The feeling of his skin burning at the non-closeness with his Omega. The empty void growing in his chest of not having him in his bed, in his arms. And the worst part is the knowing temptation that he can have it all and no one will stop him. It drives Kurt mad because he can have his Omega, his sweet, delicious, Omega and yet refuses to let himself to indulge in Alpha instincts. Kurt continues to scowl at his gargantuan desire for the pup, but it's expected of him. Expected of him to do exactly as he likes to his betrothed because he's an Alpha in a society where he can literally do no wrong because there are no laws against his actions. No matter how rash, idiotic, or severe an Alpha's decisions are, they are never wrong, is the untold truth of the Northern society.

"Why is Vlad planning the festival in the first place? It's always the King's duty to host such an important event."

"Because the King says he has more urgent duties to plan than host a shitty festival," Jeff mocked and looked at Kurt with a serious face. "When is your father going to start ruling the North again? He's been neglecting his duties as King and just hands everything to fucking Vlad! You need to talk to him about replacing Vlad as his Right Hand because as long as nepotism benefits him, our Kingdom is going to severely suffer."

"I know that!" Kurt snaps brushing his hair back, "But what can I do? I may be the Prince of the North, but I have no power against the Right Hand."

Jeff sighed and grasped Kurt's shoulder tightly, his silver eyes shining brightly. " _You_ are the heir to the North. You have more power than Vlad since you will end up taking the throne once cousin Burt either steps down or dies."

Kurt rubbed his temples, not wanting to continue the headache discussion Jeff keeps brining up. "I don't even want the fucking throne!" Kurt spats out pulling at his hair to stop the aching headache causing Jeff to gasp in shock.

"B-but Kurt – it's your birthright,"

"Yes, I know it's my fucking birthright; I've known it since I was born, but it doesn't mean that I actually want it."

Jeff looked at his cousin in disbelief for a few minutes before deciding to drop the subject altogether and sat in silence waiting until Kurt was ready to talk. Kurt rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breathes calming himself down of all the overwhelming feelings of knowing what he will have to do once he becomes King.

"Vlad has my permission."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's a pup, Kurt. He shouldn't see such inappropriate things at his age."

"Yes, well he'll be doing those things sooner or later, so he might as well learn now," Kurt forced himself to say ignoring his instincts _again_ at wanting to protect his innocent Omega. Kurt rubbed his temple feeling a headache start to come again, getting worse every day as time passes. Ever since their scenting ceremony, Kurt felt like his Alpha instincts have heightened in wanting to claim what rightfully belongs to him, which causes him to fuck anyone who has a decent scent.

"Kurt," Jeff says gently looking at his cousin with concern, "you shouldn't ignore your instincts in wanting to protect him, it's not healthy for you or him. If you don't want the dancers to be there in fear of corrupting your betrothed's lasting innocence, then just say so. At the rate I'm seeing, you're going to snap and I'm worried."

"Worried?" Kurt snorted. "You're worried about the _Southern_ Omega pup?"

Jeff rolled his eyes at Kurt's bitter tone. "Yes, I'm worried about him _and_ you. He may be a Southern, but he is your betrothed and one day in the future you're going to be mates. One of the reasons why it is so important to scent bond an Omega pup is to build a strong, ever-lasting bond to ensure fertility and an heir. The second reason is scenting ensures compatibility: if your future mate didn't like how you smelled, you will have a higher chance of having a weak bond and much less chance at pregnancy. The more he likes your smell, the higher chance of pregnancy. And from the scenting ceremony, I'm pretty sure you both very much enjoyed each other's scent, but as always, you are an idiot. And do you know why?" Jeff rhetorically asked. "You're not only neglecting your duties as a pre-bonded Alpha, but you're also neglecting your future mate and your instincts. You can see why I'm worried about the both of you. If you continue this neglection, you're behaving just like cousin Burt and his duties as King!"

"This is none of your business! My betrothed is none of your business!" Kurt snarled baring his fangs at Jeff who ignored his warning growl.

"This is my business because I care about you, cousin! If I don't tell you this, then no one will! For fucks sake Kurt, he's just a pup! Whatever pain your feeling right now is no way near compared to the pain he's probably feeling. He doesn't deserve this kind of shit you're putting him through! He could break if you don't do something! And if you continue to behave like he doesn't exist, then I might as well fucking bond with him instead to spare him your stupi—"

Kurt lunged at Jeff knocking him to the ground, anger burning through his veins at Jeff's commentary as they tackle each other, growling, snapping and baring each other fangs trying to fight for dominance. Kurt ends up winning as he pins Jeff down.

"HE IS MINE!" Kurt roared possessively feeling his fangs growing longer at wanting to rip Jeff's throat out.

"Then fucking act like he is!" Jeff roared back, his fingernails daggering into Kurt's wrists. "Spend time and actually get to know him! _Be_ his Alpha!" Jeff shoved Kurt off of him having him land right next to him as they watch the clouds pass in the sky.

Kurt groans in frustration. He knows what he's doing is wrong, but he is protecting his betrothed from a far bigger danger, himself. A hot-tempered, sex driven Alpha.

Kurt looked at Jeff, his blue eyes still shining in anger. "Vlad has my permission," Kurt calmly says, causing Jeff to sigh, but nodded at his Prince's decision, choosing to not continue saying how much of an idiot he is being. Their arguments always end up like this. Kurt doing something stupid, they fight or yell when Jeff tries to make him see reason, and Kurt will continue to do what he pleases and leaves Jeff to clean up his messes.

"Why haven't you decided to get betrothed?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of calming himself. "I mean you are an Earl and the heir to your House and yet you are single at a late age. I can only imagine your parent's desperateness of trying to match you up with some Omega."

Jeff smirked at Kurt's words and responded saying quietly, "I know who I want to bond with."

"Omega Sebastian of House Smyth?"

Jeff nodded his head, feeling his own heart ache at the amount of rejections he's been given.

"Not only will Sebastian refuse to bond with you, but I'm pretty sure your parents will disclaim you if you do. Sebastian's infertile, you won't be able to produce an heir for the future of House Sterling."

"You don't think I know that?" Jeff asked sarcastically, "I was there for him during his addiction, thanks to you by the way," Jeff gave Kurt a pointed stare before Kurt could argue back. "But I love him." Jeff looked at his hands rubbing them together, "'The Foolish Romanic Alpha' is what I've been titled for my years of pining after Sebastian."

"But why?" Kurt couldn't help ask not seeing his cousin's reason.

"Seb, is so different from other Omegas here and it's not because he's the only male Omega in the Royal Northern Court, but it's because his spirit is free."

"His spirit is free?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Yes, Seb – he's not like most Omega's waiting to be fucked and bonded and not have any real feelings about their Alphas, other than tittle and wealth. He actually cares and loves his Alpha. I want to bond with an Omega for love, not for my house reputation or status, but because I want to. Which is why I admire King Victoria and her actions to bond with Queen Alana," Jeff admitted. "I'm not saying that King Victoria is a good woman, just that she was bold enough to show the world she has freely chosen to bond with her servant; an Omega woman she fell in love with."

Kurt nodded his head, understanding his cousin's reason now. "It's no wonder your title fits you so perfectly. Your desire to bond for love is foolish and will never happen. You're bound to be betrothed soon by your parents."

Jeff sighed again and nodded, a wistful smile gracing his face. "I know. But I am still free to dream."

"It's just going to hurt more in the end if your clinging on this idea that your perfect match is out there. You know most Omegas here and you're still single."

"I know most Omegas in the North, but I don't know any Omegas in the South," Jeff watched Kurt's eyes widen in shock at his words, his mouth gaping open.

"Are you insane?! Why would you even think about wanting to bond with a Southerner?!" Kurt gasped out still not believing his cousin's bold exclamation.

"Well you're going to bond with a Southerner, so I thought, why shouldn't I?" Jeff half joked, laughing at Kurt's scowl.

"This isn't a joke Jeff," Kurt said in a more serious voice, "why are you thinking about bonding with a Southerner?"

"Because I'm running out of options here. I know there is someone out there who has to believe in what I believe and while I still have time to search for my perfect match, I want to find them. Plus, I've heard some of my merchants say the South is a liberating place for everyone, including Omegas."

"Then you're going to give up on Sebastian?"

Jeff shook his head, "Definitely not. While I still love him, if he still refuses to bond with me, I'll start my search down South."

Kurt grasp Jeff's shoulder and generally smiled at him, "I'll see how long I can try and convince your parents to withhold from a forced bonding."

Jeff smiled back and got up looking out at the view before them, "I best go tell cousin Vlad about your approval."

…..

Blaine sat lifelessly at his seat of his bedchambers, staring blankly at the floor wanting it to eat him up completely. Waves of emotions is consuming his mind and he just cannot stop of what he feels.

Hurt.

Betrayed.

Abandoned.

Loneliness.

Lost.

All these emotions Blaine is harboring feel like they are weighing him down. It had only been three days since everyone he loved left him here, trapped in this what Blaine could perfectly describe as his personal Hell.

"Your Highness," Santana addressed stepping in his point of view. Blaine looked at her in her Southern maid uniform as she gently smiled at him. He brokenly smiled back at her in her greetings.

"Would you care for your lunch? The cooks have prepared roasted chicken in a sage lemon sauce with some roasted vegetables and bread and cheese," she asked gesturing to the food laid perfectly on the table.

Blaine looked at the plate of food and felt his stomach still not hungry to eat yet. He plopped himself down on his bed and turned his back from the sight.

"I'm not hungry. You can eat it," Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes trying to still get used to the collar around his neck. Blaine touched the smooth leather, feeling the buckle, the memory of his Alpha's fingers here touching them. Blaine moved his hands under the collar and traced his fingers over the scare bite marks, feeling hot, swollen flesh still not completely healed. His entire body hurts, the feeling this void in his life makes him feel miserable, cold and vulnerably open for any Alpha, but only _his_ Alpha can heal all this pain.

Santana looked at the young prince and his melancholy attitude and grabbed the pitcher of water from the table and threw it at Blaine. Once the cold water hit him hard causing him to jump and screech in surprise looking at Santana with shock.

"What was that?!" Blaine wiped the water from his eyes with his hands looking at Santana with bewilderment.

"Get up," Santana ordered plucking Blaine by the arm and off his bed. "I've had about enough of your brooding. It's time that you put whatever emotion your feeling behind and eat 'cause it's been three days since you last ate." Santana dragged Blaine across the room and to the chair where his plate of food laid

"I already told you that I'm not hungry," Blaine protested trying to get free from her grip.

"Yeah, as if I give a fucking rat's ass about what you said. My job is to make sure you live, not get hurt and certainly not die from starvation. Now eat or else I'll force the food down your throat myself," Santana grabbed the fork and knife on the table and aggressively cut the piece of chicken and held it at Blaine's mouth.

Blaine huffed in annoyance, pouting at his nanny. "I'm not – mph!"

Before Blaine could even finish his sentence, Santana shoved the fork in Blaine's mouth. "If you're sad or depressed about something, moping around and hiding in your bedchambers are not going to solve anything. Having strength and the determination of actually doing something will give you something to fight for. Life is meaningless if you have nothing to protect," Blaine's golden eyes widen in surprise as he looked at Santana in a new light.

She's right, just like Coop.

Ever since they first met, Blaine could see fire in her eyes, burning with hostility ready to challenge anything that comes her path. Blaine wondered what Santana would do if their roles were reversed. She would probably most likely try to find an escape route and run away. But Blaine knows that he can't do that. Cooper told him he's going to get hurt here and Blaine is starting to believe that that is going to be true. Cooper also said that after he is hurt, he will grow to be stronger and fierce.

"Have you ever gotten hurt before?" Blaine asked looking up at Santana as she cut another slice of chicken.

"Of course," Santana snorted, "I've got the scars to prove it."

"Not physically," Blaine said, trying to find the words to describe it, "have you ever gotten so hurt that you felt like you just can't move on?"

Santana paused at what she was doing and looked at Blaine, her eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Because that is how I feel right now," Blaine whispered out. "I feel like I can't breathe here and it's suffocating me. Everyone is so distant, and I can't connect with them. Ever since mummy, Cooper, and everyone left, I've felt so lonely and cold, and I just feel like I'm being held down by something heavy."

Santana sighed and took a seat next to Blaine at his table, putting the knife and fork down.

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel, but don't let it sink you into abyss. It might feel like it's going to be an eternity, but it won't unless you let it. Hold your head up, eyes up, and keep moving forward no matter what is being hurled at you," Santana solemnly responded.

"So, what kept you moving forward?" Blaine asked, his head tilting to the side.

Santana looked at Blaine and easily could see her past reflecting in his golden eyes.

"The children at the orphanage."

"But – what happened to your parents?"

Santana took a seat next to Blaine and gazed at the table for a few silent minutes, memories of her past returning.

"M-my dad died in the war and my mum didn't want the responsibility of taking care of her us, so she left. That was pretty common thing to do for Beta mothers to do when their husbands die at war. They abandon their family rather than trying to find work to keep us alive. Even though Betas are a majority of the population and hold up the economy, we're an outcast in a society that only values Alphas and Omegas," Santana mumbled out wiping her nose. "Anyways children who didn't have families anymore were sent to orphanages, so me and my younger brother, Daniel, were sent to an orphanage. I was eight and he was six when we first arrived in a small town near the borderline. Because the war was lasting too long, money became a serious issue. The orphanage was supposed to get money from the lands Lords we were living on, but because of the war taxing them so much, the orphanage didn't get the annual fees. With no money, lots of orphanages were shut down and resulted in many children wandering the streets stealing food. Finding food was already scarce when our town started to become a war zone," Santana paused, gulping her fearful memory behind her. "D-Daniel and so many other children died from starvation because I wasn't strong enough to provided food. I failed because of my lack of strength. I was in desperate need to find something to keep the remaining children alive, so they wouldn't end up like Daniel. All skin and bones, so fragile they could easily break at the touch. I vowed the day that he died that I will live on for the both of us, so that his death was not in vain."

"What did you do?" Blaine whispered gently putting his hand on top of hers, offering comfort, his eyes getting blurry with tears at the connection he feels with Santana. He can feel her pain as if it was him in her position.

"I sold my body for soldiers who wanted a quick fuck to let off some steam," Santana said with a bitter laugh.

Blaine's eyes widen in disbelief. "How old were you?"

"Eleven, the soldier who took me was kind enough to be gentle and leave enough money for me to buy everyone a piece of something. The other men, well, they weren't so kind."

"B-but what-about," Blaine stuttered out. Mummy taught him the basics of how reproduction worked when he asked her why she didn't have a penis like him if they were both Omegas.

"I can't have children," Santana said simply, subconsciously rubbing the gruesome scar on her lower abdomen. "I gave that decision up when I decided to cut the life out of me. I put my family's life first, then having to add the unbearable burden to a newborn."

Blaine looked at Santana, his eyes seeing her sorrow and pain and the horror she had endured. He gripped her hand tighter, admiring her and her strength. He looked at Santana and saw admiration. Blaine turned back to his lunch and happily took the piece of chicken in his mouth and removed the fork as he started to eat, his appetite suddenly coming back as he cleans up his plate.

Santana smiled proudly at her young prince. Though she may not exactly know how he might feel or what his problems are, she can empathize for him. It's not easy dealing with so many important responsibilities as a pup, especially in a royal family. Though she only known Blaine for less than a week, she can already tell that he is a part of her orphanage family back home. Blaine remind her so much of her little brother, but this time, she won't fail him. She will do everything in her power to protect him no matter what, after all she is his nanny.

After Blaine ate his lunch, he stayed in his room with Santana as she did her job as a nanny of keeping him cared for and prepared to tonight's event. He picked up a book he snuck in when mummy was not looking from his chest of his belongings and started to read the tale of an Alpha Prince and his journey of finding his one true Omega mate to bond with. During his reading when Santana asked what he was doing, he learned confusing facts about society that he has never heard of; such as, Omegas are known to not have a brain strong enough or complex enough to understand how to read or write. When Blaine asked if it was true, Santana responded saying: "Well yeah, that's a well-known fact. It's like asking someone if they know how to breathe."

"But that doesn't make sense. Mummy, Miranda and I know how to read and write and we're Omegas. It's not that hard to learn," Blaine said tilting his head as he looked at Santana with confusion.

"Hey, don't look at me like I know all the answers. I never received any kind of education."

Blaine nodded his head and went back to his book, but he wasn't reading when his mind couldn't grasp why such false thing was being believed. After a few more hours between thinking and reading did Santana call for him to get prepared for the festival tonight.

"What is ceremony do I have to attend this time?" Blaine asked as Santana fitted his cape.

"It's not a ceremony. It's a festival for the beginning of the summer. The Summer Solstice," Santana answered brushing off dust on the cape, seeing the color gold perfectly blending with turquoise. The cape is an old gold color, with the Anderson House sigil of a peacock gleaming proudly. It's dark turquoise feathers at the rim and fades into lighter hues of blues. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror seeing his House's colors. Gold and blue. Gold to representing the sun, since it's always summer down South and blue not only for the peacock's colors feather, but also the great vast Southern sea that connects to the ocean.

Santana crabbed a gold comb and dipped it into oil and started to comb back Blaine's wild curls into submission.

"How long is this going to be?" Blaine asked touching his hair.

"I do not know. All I know is that I will be helping the other servants serve food to the Nobles, but I will stay close to you if something were to happen," Santana said combing the last few curls away.

Blaine looked at himself once more in the mirror shocked by what he's sees. He does not look like himself anymore. Instead he sees someone completely different. He looks older with his hair combed back, mature. Blaine touched his hair once again and softly smiled at Santana who looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you," he whispered.

…..

Kurt sighed as he walked around the festival, putting on his façade of politely greeting the guests and Nobles who walked up to him. Small compliments would be exchanged before Kurt would excuse himself from any serious conversation that was about to happen. After the party started Jeff told him to greet the guests as he will be busy in checking to make sure that the feast would be ready on time.

"You look tired, Kurt."

Kurt turned around and tightly smiled at his Uncle who walked up to him with a smug expression. His ice color eyes looked up and down his body, scanning his attire with dissatisfaction. Kurt knew his uncle would not like his choice of clothes. Compared to Vlad who is dressed in his best, fanciest, shirt and breeches, Kurt chose to wear simple clothes for the festival, not wanting to attract too much attention of a simple white shirt and dark breeches with boots and a black coat.

"Kurt," Vlad addressed a friendly smile appearing on his face, "Why do you not wear your best clothes tonight? Everyone is getting in the spirit in celebrating the Summer festival and your choice of attire seems unwelcoming and would sullen the mood for our guests."

"Forgive me uncle, I did not want to draw too much attention to myself tonight. I have not been feeling well for the past few days and would like to not over work myself," Kurt lied with his friendly voice and he smiled back, knowing his uncle hates rudeness of any kind.

"It's a shame. I know some of our guests tonight have been wanting to speak to you all night. It is rude of you to hide and use your health as an excuse to not engage with our friends. Why don't you get a goblet of wine? The alcohol will help dull any pain you may feel," Vlad said gesturing to a Beta servant for a goblet of wine as the servant was quickly handed to Kurt.

"The wine may dull the pain for now, but I would like to not wake up with a clear head tomorrow. I would also hate to waste such good wine, when I cannot seem to enjoy it to the fullness," Kurt handed the wine back to Vlad whose left eye twitched at the polite refusal. Vlad took the goblet of wine and sniffed it as he took a sip.

"It would be a shame to waste the wine on you tonight, nephew. Though tomorrow I do expect you to feel better to properly greet the guests," Vlad said taking another sip of the wine before he walked away to greet the last incoming guests.

Kurt's politeness immediately vanished as soon as Vlad was out of his sight as he walked away out of the ballroom and into the gardens, needing the fresh warm air. Kurt wandered the gardens, relaxing himself in nature and not caring how long he's been gone. His mind has been trying to understand Jeff's words of how to spend time with his betrothed while trying to get to know him along with being the Alpha. Kurt knows he should listen to Jeff this time because he is right, no matter how annoying he is. But he just does not understand exactly what Jeff meant! How is he supposed to spend time with him?! How is he supposed to get to know him?! And most importantly, how the fuck is he supposed to be the Omega's Alpha if he doesn't even know how a normal Alpha/Omega bond works?! Kurt growled in frustration as he tried and tried to figure what exactly this is all purpose to mean. His lessons in second genders are completely useless because all they fucking taught him were just the biology and anatomy of the body and nothing of bond building exercise. Kurt considered asking Jeff, but then thought better of it since he will probably give him some romantic shitty answer of how to woe his betrothed.

Kurt aimlessly continued to wonder, lost in his thought of the what, how, when, until he heard it. A faint sniff, before a rush of overwhelming sweet scent of peaches set him off and his primitive instincts took hold. Kurt's sane mind disappeared as his Alpha instincts pushed through and hunted that smell in the gardens, all consequences be gone. He's an Alpha and he will have his Omega no matter what.

Kurt rushed through the maze of the garden sniffing for the source of it until he finally founded it and Kurt stopped and admire the view. There he is. His Omega. Sitting on the edge of a water fountain, body hunched over and dressed as bright as the sun with his collar around his neck. His sun and looking ever so beautiful that made Kurt's mouth to salivate. Sniffing the air, Kurt smelled something sour and growled in distain, startling the pup as he whipped his head to look at him with scared, wide golden honey eyes. He watched as the timid pup jumped off the fountain and took a step back as fear rolled off his body causing Kurt to growl more loudly at the idea of his Omega being scared of him.

"W-who's there?" he called out, his voice weaving.

Kurt took a step forward and presented himself, sucking in that warming scent his Omega keeps rolling off.

"Ah—Prince Kurt," Blaine squeaked out, before bowing in obedience. He stayed in that position, until Kurt remembered that he has the power to say so.

Kurt's inner Alpha purred at the obedience he is receiving and walked up to his little ray of sunshine and bent down to get face-to-face with him. He heard his betrothed swallow in nervousness and can smell him drenched in uneasiness. Kurt lifted his Omega's head with the tip of his finger, watching in awe at how perfectly he follows his command without using words.

"Why are you so sad mate?" Kurt whispered, out leaning in to let his nose touch such soft skin as he began to nuzzle Blaine's cheek, trying to soothe the nerves and demonstrate that he is harmless.

Blaine sniffed again, slyly looking at Kurt in the eye before looking at the ground, a faint blush speeding across his cheek. Kurt marveled at the boldness and purred in glee continuing to nuzzle his cheek before slowly running his nose down to the collar. He felt his betrothed's body slowly untense and tilted his head back to give Kurt more access to his neck. Kurt thanked him by licking his neck and wrapped his arms around his petite body holding him in place.

"I-I'm sad because I don't like it here," Blaine whispered out, as Kurt felt him nuzzle his cheek to try and scent him too. Kurt purred loudly at that seeing a spark of happiness shoot in his betrothed's eyes. Kurt enjoys the moment of having his Omega's body pressed against his as he consumes the smell, feeling himself get semi-aroused. He continues to scent his Omega in his scent, nuzzling his nose into the sparse skin that is available. Kurt growled again in annoyance at having the stupid collar block his Omega's full scent.

Kurt felt the body tense again from his growl and immediately switched back to his purr. "Shh, do not be afraid. I will never hurt you. You are mine and I am yours, but you will always be mine, my Omega," Kurt reached at the back of the collar and grasp the buckle, undoing it before throwing it to the ground. Kurt smiled at his mark on his betrothed's neck and continued to nuzzle before changing to light licks and nips enjoying the full scent of the delicious peach and home smell.

"Al-Alpha," came a breathy reply that went straight to his penis, making him fully hard as desire shot right through his body along with his intense need to claim. Kurt gripped the body around his arms, his aroused penis now hurting from the lack of friction it is getting. Kurt looked at his betrothed and saw his cheeks flushed, eyes hazy, body limp, and mouth gasping for air.

"Again," Kurt ordered laying them down to the ground as he nuzzled the cheek indulging himself in the scent.

"Alpha?" came a whimper and Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore, he snapped his hips up, brushing against his betrothed's body. The feeling pleasure overwhelmed Kurt as he has never felt this intense pleasure before in his previous partners.

Kurt looked down and cupped his mate's cheek, caressing the softest skin he has ever touched. He saw the honey golden eyes and lost himself in his desire. He smashed their lips together, swallowing the gasp and rubbed his erect penis against the Omega's thighs. Kurt moaned in pleasure as sparks of fire bloomed into his skin from the small hands gripped the collar of his shirt. Kurt's sense of time disappeared as he kept licking all inside the Omega's mouth, relishing at the fresh taste of honey and moved a hand down to undo his breeches and stroke himself. Kurt looked down at his Omega, seeing nothing but beauty done by his hands and nibbled the swollen lips.

"Again," Kurt moaned out feeling himself get close as he pressed more of his weight on the tiny body, "please."

"A-Alpha," came a weak reply and Kurt lost it. He harshly bit down on his mark as his orgasm ripped through his body causing his penis to release so much cum that it seeped out of his breeches and onto his Omega's. Kurt collapsed on top of his Omega, his primal instincts satisfied at having claimed what is his. Kurt panted and stayed still trying to even out his breathing, as his breeches became uncomfortable from the drying cum. Kurt let his mind clear before all thoughts made him realized what he just did.

Jumping back like he was light by fire, Kurt stared in horror at what he has done. The pup laid there, unconscious, bruised, bleeding and smelling like sex. Shame poured down on Kurt as his stomach grumbled at the sight. Kurt gripped his hair and pulled at what he had just done. His fears are becoming reality, he is turning into his father and the worse part, the part that Kurt hates the most is, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed every single bit of it. Unable to stay there any longer, Kurt did the most un-Alpha thing ever, he left him there. Open and vulnerable for the Alpha vultures to taste.

Kurt ran back to the festival, ignoring the stares thrown his way and particularly that of his betrothed's nanny as she narrowed her eyes on him before moving to the direction he came from. Kurt quickly went to his bedchambers, stiped of himself of his clothes and washed the scent of sex off his body. He put new clothes on and walked backed down, knowing he'll have to make his brief appearance. Jeff sent him a look of confusion as Kurt grabbed a goblet of wine and drank. He needs to after what he had just done.

"Want a drink handsome?" came a voice from behind.

Kurt turned around and looked the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he has ever seen – nothing compared to honey gold, but it will do. Kurt eyes roamed the Beta's body and raised an eyebrow at the choice of attire. Silver translucent silk clothes covering his chest as he wore a slit skirt on both sides that were high with gold jewels decorating his clothes, especially his nipples. Kurt can practically see the whole entire attractive Beta's body. Vlad sure does know how to pick them. The Beta's beauty almost made Kurt forgot what he has done, which is exactly what Kurt needs right now. To throw all of his worries aside and focus on the beautiful man offering.

Kurt quickly put on his façade and smirked as he lightly leaned in to sniff the expensive perfume meant to attract Alphas.

"I'd rather drink in your beauty," Kurt said taking the Beta's hand and placing a kiss on top.

The Beta smiled and tilted his head back, not removing his hand from Kurt's hold. Kurt focused on his black hair and is rapt at his beauty by the popular Northern look. Dark hair, white skin and blue eyes.

"Smooth talker I see," the Beta said licking his lips suggestively as his eyes roamed up and down Kurt's body and smiled when he saw what he really liked.

"If you want, I can show just how smooth I really am," Kurt suggested taking the left nipple a pinch before giving the nipple ring a light pull, causing the Beta to squeak in surprise as his eyes dilated in desire.

"Elliot," Elliot introduced taking a step closer, "and you are?"

"Kurt," Kurt said back wrapping his arm around his waist and moving it down to grope his ass.

Elliot blinked in surprise, "Kurt? As in Prince Alpha Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and cupped Elliot's neck, "Spare me the tittle. I'm more curious at what performance I'll be getting from this exotic body."

"Who says you'll be getting entertainment?" Elliot asked with a teased, rolling his hips against Kurt's and smirked when Kurt groaned at his still sensitive penis. Kurt grip tightened around Elliot's waist as he moved his other hand to Elliot's chest.

"After I'm done fucking your tight little ass," Kurt growled as he tugged on the nipple ring again and practically dragged Elliot to his bedchambers, ignoring all the stares once again, especially Sebastian's pained one. Kurt opened the door to his room, locked it and quickly stripped as he threw Elliot onto his bed and fucked him mercilessly all night long, ignoring his Alpha instincts at the dissatisfaction of it not being his betrotheds.


End file.
